A Tale of Sky
by Jini-kun
Summary: Tsuna was suddenly transported to a world where game has different rules and players. Let's see if Tsuna's existence in that world might affect the rules or not even a chance. Fem27. AUish.
1. A day for a memory

Hi there! Wow, I'm nervous, somehow… Well, this story is my ever first fic here and it's a crossover of my favorite anime. I do hope you will like the crossover because to tell you the truth, this story is gnawing me inside for a long time since I started thinking about a combination of two anime. It's killing me for real so I gave up and here I am, posted the story out of the blue. I'll tell you some notes regarding this story; (1) Tsuna here is a girl (and I'm obsessed with it, I admit) (2) the timeline of the story, in KHR world – after the Millefiore Arc and I made the KHR characters graduated the middle school life. In DGM world – after they found Crowley in the anime and manga. (3) In my story, I'll both use the anime and manga for reference. Though, it's obvious that the anime are much longer so I'll probably based on that more often. (4) This fic will be Tsuna-centric, since you know the timeline. Eventually, you'll get my concept once you move chapter by chapter. (5) ooc-ness and some grammar fault because English is my second language. Please, bear with me. (6) DGM and KHR are not mine.

Hope I made myself clear. ^_^

Then, off you go!

**DGM-KHR**

She sighed.

What a boring day.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was lying down in the couch, inside their house. It's past 2 in the afternoon and she's doing nothing at all. She tried to kill her ennui though; it didn't work out for her. All in all, she's bored to death. She sighed again then rose up from the couch and brushed her long brown messy hair with her hand and her mind fell in a thought.

It's surprisingly quiet.

At this hour, the house should be full of explosions, cries, whines and shouts by none other than the source of chaos – Lambo. And she, the ever loving and worried Tsune would always keep running on Lambo's pace just to stop the stupid cow from destroying their house. But today, it's really quiet, literally quiet. That means the source of chaos was not in the house. Yep, the kids are not in the house. Where could they be?

Vacation.

Yes, yes, yes. The kids are on a vacation right now. That's why the past few weeks, the Sawada residence was surprisingly (as told by their neighbors) quiet.

Well, she's happy, kind of happy that their house will be put in silent mode for some time. Not that she hate the kids. In fact, she loves them, she cares for them. They're very important to her that she consider the kids as her little siblings. It's just that, Lambo's extreme energy (a.k.a tantrums) is getting in her nerves. Unlike I-pin and Fuuta who always behave themselves, Lambo – is really an issue. Tsuna wrinkled her nose; Lambo will never fail to give her headaches.

The brunette then lied down again on the couch, her head on the armchair. Another unbelievable thing happened which made this day UNBELIEVABLY quiet was her tutor. Yes, her tutor namely Reborn is not around also. After the Millefiore-future incident and after her graduation of her middle school life, the Vongola Nono suddenly called Reborn for a mission. And since it's vacation, he let Tsuna to rest from his tortures and sadistic trainings. And Tsuna was really, really, really, really, really happy. Praise the goddess of mercy!

But before Reborn return to Italy, he took her X gloves and said that Leon – the ever cute chameleon will fix and upgrade (if possible) her gloves. He took the Vongola rings also from her and her guardians saying it's an order from the ninth.

Tsuna didn't inquire more, it just made her feel relieved that she's free (for the meantime) from the responsibilities that those weapons held. Though, she's a bit a reluctant that she can't use her weapons for some time. What of there's another mafia family that could attack her and her friends and she couldn't protect them because she hasn't any weapons? The fact that she's out of dying will pills which Basil gave to her was also very worrying.

However, Reborn assured her safety and if a family attacks, he told her to call him immediately. He also said that his mission will not take long. And since Reborn said it, she believed and gave her trust to his words.

And with that, Reborn flew back to Italy.

She twisted her body to side then sighed again. The thing she hadn't expected was her friends. Well, since it's vacation and all of them graduated from Nami chu, it seems (to her kind opinion) that they planned to leave for vacation. Not that she's annoyed with it; it's just that SHE was left all alone in Namimori while her friends were either in a country side and Italy. Really, leaving her alone while they're having fun?

Tsuna gave one annoyed sigh. She shouldn't complain. What kind of friend is Tsuna to complain at something that is a very common thing to do this season? Besides, they invited her to come with them but she was the one who refused. She was thinking that time that vacation is also a time for family bonding. And her friends needed vacation too and she should be happy that they got their rest from mafia stress.

Pause.

Something hit her head, hard.

Okay.

Tsuna admit it. She's jealous that all of her friends are away to a place for vacation. Tsuna herself was looking forward for a long awaited vacation (that was started by Reborn) and spend the rest of the free months to relax and enjoy the normal life with her friends. Why can't she get one for herself?!

Letting out her last heavy sigh, the brunette then set her mind to sleep and just forget her complaining thoughts about vacation. And Tsuna let her mind and body to be consumed into a peaceful slumber.

**DGM - KHR**

Kringg! Kringg!

She snapped her eyes open, startled by a sudden loud disturbing familiar sound; Tsuna scratched her head in un-girly like. That sound was coming from their residence phone.

"Hai!" she heard her mother shouted.

Lying down once again on the couch, she didn't even want to know who called them. Her mother answered the phone immediately. Tsuna opened her mouth for a big yawn then closed her eyes, want to sleep again. Just as she thought she's getting a long nap, her mother shouted again, calling her name.

"Tsu-kun!"

Opening her eyes, Tsuna sighed then rose up from the couch.

"Nani?" Tsuna walked toward to where her mother was. She saw Nana holding the phone with an expression of excitement on her face.

"Your otou-san is on the line! He wanted to talk to you right now!" Her mother beamed happily, holding out the phone to the brunette.

Tsuna's eyes became wide, surprised and wondering. "Otou-san? But why? I know he's busy right now…" Not even getting a response from Nana, she took the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Otou-san?"

"TSUNA-DEAR!" a scream came out from the phone which startled both Tsuna and Nana. Tsuna winced, putting away the phone to from her ear.

"Otou-san!" once she knew she's not deaf, the brunette quickly exclaimed, pressing the phone on her ear. "Don't shout like that! You know and yes you know that you're talking through phone!" she hissed out in a not very Tsuna behavior.

"But I missed you! I haven't seen you nor hear your sweet voice after your battle with the Varia!"Her father cried out dramatically again through phone. Tsuna sighed, that's true. Since the Varia incident one year ago, she hadn't seen her crazy father because he flew back immediately to Italy. And she missed him so much.

"You have your time to visit us here, otou-san. You can actually take a long break from your mining job whenever you want to, right?" Said Tsuna a matter of factly. She heard a small 'hehe' from the other line. The brunette sighed again, she didn't know how many times she sighed for this day.

"So, otou-san. What made you called us?" continued Tsuna, asking now.

"Ah, yes! I heard that your friends were all on a vacation and Reborn's in a mission right now. In short—"

"I'm all alone, yes. And why?"

"Well, your otou-san is going home next week!"

Her eyes widened. "R-Really?" she couldn't believe.

"Of course! I figured that you'll be sad and bored there so I asked permission from Ninth for a long break and visit my cute daughter so we could have our fun too!" Iemitsu exclaimed excitedly. Tsuna blushed when he said his reason for going home. Her eyes softened and started to well up.

"O-Otou-san…"

"We'll go to your favorite places once I'm home! And you can eat all you want in every restaurant and we'll go shopping in every store you like! The n, we'll have a family picnic in a ranch. You want to have a family picnic, right?"

Tsuna nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"So?" Iemitsu waited.

Tsuna chuckled softly. "You better go home fast or else I'll get mad." She said in a fake warning tone.

"Of course! I never want my sweet angel to get mad at me!" he laughed and Tsuna gave in, laughing along as well. Nana, who's watching and listening at the conversation, smiled warmly at Tsuna.

"That's next week!" said her father.

Tsuna smiled. "Okay. You must prepare your credit card 'coz I'll shop anything I want."

"No problem!"

She chuckled again. "Arigatou, otou-san…" said Tsuna in her sweetest tone.

"Save that when I get back there."

"Of course."

"Bye, sweetie…"

"Bye, otou-san. Take care." And with that, the line went dead. Tsuna put down the phone gently and turned to her mother, who was still smiling for her.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san is going home next week!" the brunette exclaimed in joy.

"I know." Nana nodded.

"And we'll have a family picnic on a ranch! Isn't that great? I'm excited!" she even hop, really excited at Ienitsu's homecoming.

"Then I should plan the meal for that special day. I must prepare everything."

"Yes! And make a tuna sandwich."

"Of course." Nana giggled, seeing her daughter's excitement.

"Yay!"

**DGM-KHR **

She zipped close the guitar case.

"Yosh!" Said Tsuna and checked herself in front of her full body mirror. She's wearing a maroon colored straight clothes-hugging her body, having a sailor style collar. Her hair tied loosely on the base of her neck and the hair tail was placed in front of her chest. Since the day Reborn came to her life, he would always kick her in forehead with insulting words for being so lousy and unattractive. And he reasoned out that a boss should not look unattractive. Without any choices (a.k.a death threats), she changed her fashion style to a more feminine side.

Tsuna shook her head at the memories of being tortured because of her poor sense of fashion. After checking herself on the mirror, she grabbed her guitar case and hung it on her shoulder.

"Let's see… I bring my guitar, my phone, digital camera and I-pod… Some money, of course…" she tapped her chin while thinking of something she might forgot to bring.

"And that's it! I brought everything I needed for today!" With that, she went near to her drawers, opened one and took something from inside.

It was a ring. Two rings actually.

One is the beast ring and the other is Lancia's ring.

"I might just need this in case of emergency." She remarked to herself then wears the rings on her neck like a necklace. And Tsuna took another important thing to her life. The lucky charm which Kyoko and Haru gave to her. It was Kyoko who gave the charm first but after her girl friends found out the mafia and Tsuna being a successor of the Vongola Family, Kyoko took the charm and gave her another one made not only by Kyoko but Haru also.

Tsuna smiled at the memories. And she headed herself downstairs and went to kitchen, where her mother is baking a cake again.

"Okaa-san, I'm going now." She said

Nana looked at her daughter, surprised and confused. "Where are you going, Tsu-kun?"

"To the Little Orphanage. Remember, I told you before that Hino-san asked me to help them on a activity for the children. I agreed and that's today, actually." explained the girl.

"Oh…" Nana stopped mixing the cake batter. "Yeah, I remember now. But, is it really today?"

Tsuna nodded and exited the kitchen. Nana followed her daughter.

"I'll be back probably around six tonight" Said Tsuna as she wear her dark brown flat shoes. She tapped the front of her shoe on the ground then turned to face her mother, smiling.

"I'm leaving now, 'kaa-san."

Nana's heart suddenly stopped beating for seconds.

Tsuna turned the door knob, ready to leave when her mother called her suddenly. "Tsu-kun!"

"Nani?" the brunette faced her mother again, whose face had a look of worry and distraught.

"B-Be…" Nana stammered and the girl stared at her wonderingly.

"P=Please, come home as early as possible." The mother said firmly, still looked distraught.

Confused, Tsuna only nodded her head. "Okay…"

Nana smiled warily now. "Take care, Tsu-kun…"

The brunette smiled also. "Hai! Bye, Okaa-san!" and she left their home, closing the door behind her

Nana stood infront of the door for minutes, not moving. She then clutched her chest with her trembling hand. Why is it that her heart is pounding so fast? There's something on her heart that feels so heavy and weary. She couldn't explain her feelings right now and her intuition is telling her something bad will happen today. Nana folded her hands together, silently praying. She hoped that there's nothing bad will happen to her Tsu-kun.

_Bye, Okaa-san!_

"T-Tsu-kun…"

**DGM-KHR**

Tsuna hummed while walking toward to the Little Orphanage. Excited that she could make those children happy, she could even imagine their big smiles on their faces. She smiled excitedly as her pace quicken. She must hurry, the activity will start at two in the afternoon and she left the house exactly at 1:00. Suddenly, her phone rang out so the brunette immediately answered her phone. It was Hino-san.

"Tsuna-chan? You're coming today, right?"

"Yes, Hino-san. I'm on my way now."

Chuckles from Hino-san. "Thank you, Tsuna-chan! See you later!"

"Hai!" and the line went dead. Tsuna returned her phone in her guitar case and started running to get to the place as early as possible. But she almost got hit by a mini bicycle used by a boy with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Kei said I'm sorry." Said the now teary eyed boy, afraid that Tsuna might get mad at him.

Tsuna smiled as she ruffled his hair. "It's okay, ochibi-kun."

"Thank you, onee-chan!"

She nodded. "Be careful next time." Then she went on her way to the orphanage.

Thirty minutes have passed and Tsuna was still walking quietly when she had reached one street that is slightly crowded and has few business establishments but is strangely quiet for some reason.

Then…

_Ting._

Tsuna stopped. She turned around. Did she hear something?

_Ting._

Yes, she heard something.

_Ting._

That sound again. Where's that sound coming from? The brunette looked around, only to see people walking past her like some kind of vehicles on a traffic line. It's a busy place, just like any other place here in Namimori.

_Ting._

She's wondering. Tsuna can hear that sound but these people walking past her seems like they don't. Can't they hear that sound? Or they don't care about it? Was she the only one who can hear it?

_Ting._

That strange sound is ringing again. Not loud to be annoyingly noisy but not too quiet to be unheard of. Tsuna looked at each people faces, just to see if like her, they can hear that sound also. But these people around her are busy with their own business. Was she the really one who can hear that strange sound?

_Ting_.

Probably.

_Ting._

The brunette turned her head to side and saw a church.

"A church?" She wondered why there is a church here at this place. She didn't even notice that church in this kind of place considering its architecture.

_Ting._

Was that sound coming from that church? The church's bell is not ringing and the sound she was hearing seems like it came from a small bell.

_Ting._

It's really coming from the church. It's as if the church was calling her. Without any second thought, she moved her feet towards the said place. She have reached the religiously carved doors and opened it.

_Ting._

As she stepped her feet inside the church, she saw the whole surrounding inside. Tsuna looked up at the huge multi-colored glass pane behind the altar, boasting off the religious art on it and was illuminated by the sunlight giving an impression of such holiness.

"So pretty…" Tsuna muttered in amazement. She walked near the altar and hung her head up, still staring at the art. She didn't know why but seeing that glass art made her feel calm and in peace inside. She folded her hands together and closed her eyes as if praying for something good.

_Ting._

She opened her eyes at the sound again. Tsuna turned around. The sound is getting clear in her ears.

_Ting._

Tsuna looked at the left corner of the altar. The sound was coming from that corner where she could see a door. Out of curiosity, she let herself get dragged by the sound.

_Ting._

Tsuna is standing now in front of the door. She held the doorknob and is ready to open it when something had stopped her. Out of no reason, her hand holding the knob sweats a little. The brunette didn't know why but her heart is telling her not to open the door.

_Ting._

That startled her.

_Ting._

Her hand clutched tightly the doorknob. She's sweating a little and her eyes looked undecided and worried.

_Ting._

She don't know if she'll open this door or just ignore the sound she was hearing right now. It confuses her to hear a strange sound that made her feel such feelings she don't like. It was only a bell sound, why would she fear a sound? If she open this door and found a bell or anything unusual and suspicious, she will leave immediately.

Yeah.

That's it; she will leave instantly once she satisfies her curiosity.

"Okay!" Determined now, she nodded her head then twisted the knob and opened the door.

Tsuna prepared herself for something shocking and scary like a monster that might hide behind this door. But what she saw made her even more confused. Instead of a scary monster or scary room, it's a hallway that greeted her. A narrowed hallway that wasn't long enough, maybe seven meters away from her position to reach another door which ended the hallway. What was more confusing was that door at the end of the hallway. There was a light peeking behind that another door.

"A door again?" Tsuna frowned a little. What if she opened that door and saw another door again? What kind of joke this church has? The brunette let out a deep sigh. She knew it, there's nothing to be scared of. Tsuna was about to leave when she heard that strange sound again.

_Ting._

That stopped her and looked at the door far away from her. Now she was sure that bell sound was coming from that door. Tsuna hesitate for a second before letting out another sigh. This is it, this is her final decision. She will open that door and leave right away when found something suspicious

Tsuna started walking at her normal pace towards that door. It didn't take her 3 minutes when she met the mysterious door face to face. She clutched the knob, twist it and opened it to see what's behind the door. Before she knew it, a blinding light consumed her whole body.

That only took seconds when the door closed immediately with a bang sound.

**DGM-KHR**

Sicily, Italy

Vongola Main Headquarters – 10:03 pm

CEDEF - External Advisor Office.

A jolt of bolt strikes through Iemitsu's head. And an image of smiling Tsuna flashed to his mind. He bolted up from his expensive swivel chair with a shock expression written all over his face. He looked outside the window, where he could see the dark cloudy night sky.

"Tsuna…"

**DGM-KHR**

Done! Phew, the first is kinda long. Though, I hope you like it. Please, leave a review! I want to know your thoughts on my fic. It's kind of easy for me to write this story because KHR was already been finished. Though, I'm a bit disappointed the way it ended. I'm actually expecting more stories from KHR but Amano-sensei is the boss and the boss has always the final say. I'm not complaining or anything but it's more fun to see our favorite KHR get more action, struggling for lives and feelings – I mean, its mafia! It should be dark and all – _sigh_ – I'm sorry…Maybe, it's just me…We do want to see more of KHR, don't you agree? Anyways, current DGM is a bit confusing for me, that's all but it's more exciting than ever. All in all, I already have a definite storyline so I'll try my best to update as soon as possible and as fast as I can. ^_^

Ja ne!


	2. One path to unknown horror

Hey there! I'm here again for another chapter. Really hope you enjoy the first chapter. I have to admit, this story will get a bit confusing, mostly on Tsuna's part (and POV. I guess) so if you have any question, I'll gladly answer it. Anyways, being a disclaimer as I am, DGM and KHR are not mine. ^_^

Note: this is 'talking' and this is '_thinking_'

Ingmina – Thanks for the review! About the KHR still on going, that will be a good news for all of us. I still want to see more of this anime.

Tiger723 – Here's the next chapter! Hahaha, we're the same then being a fanatic of these two anime. I just love them, period. :) Anyways, thanks for giving your time on my story!

**DGM - KHR**

She opened her eyes slowly.

It's blurry.

Tsuna tried to blink her eyes but failed because her eyes hurt. She then closed them tightly and winced. The brunette tried to move her body up and groaned at the pain that strikes her body.

"O-Ouch…" Tsuna touched her throbbing head and shook it gently. She gave a long, heavy sigh then tried herself to relax. When she felt calm inside, she opened her hazel nut eyes again.

"E-Eh?"

Tsuna was wondering.

She looked around her surroundings. The brunette was crowded by tall birch trees with healthy bodies. The birds chirping can be heard from above; she can even see some flying carelessly. Wild flowers were mixed together with the greeny grass, and was that a squirrel? With acorn too! Tsuna looked around once more just to make sure her eyes doesn't play tricks with her. Then she asks the question anyone will ask to someone near them.

"Where am I?"

The most logical question she could ask for herself. Yes, where is she now? Is this the place everyone called forest? It certainly does, the trees looked wild and old and the scent gave her most likely dry, slightly sweet and leafy scent. Why was she here in a forest? She was sure that this is not the place she'll have to go to. How did she got here anyway?

Tsuna couldn't remember.

Alright, reminiscing time. The brunette tried to reminisce what happened before she found herself, probably in the midst of forest.

Oh, yeah. That's right.

Tsuna remembered she was on her way to the Little Orphanage to participate in a activity. But, suddenly and out of nowhere, she heard a bell sound coming from a church. And she went there for a while to 'check' if there was really a ringing bell inside that church. Then, she saw a door, opened it and that's it. The only thing she saw was a blinding light that conquered her vision and now, she was already here in a forest.

"But, why am I here?" Tsuna asked herself. Why is she here in a place like this? She only opened that door and—

Wait.

"The door…" she have realized it by now. That's right; she only opened the door and woke up here in this place suddenly. Could it be that the door leads to this forest?

Nah, that's impossible.

A church in a forest? Tsuna was sure that the church was located to a community. Sure there are trees around Namimori but a forest in Namimori? Outside the city for sure but not within. But, why had she ended up here? Maybe that door was kind of transportation thingy via somewhere. Now the brunette remembered one of the stories – true stories (said Reborn) that her tutor once told her. About a warp portal or dimension that can lead you to somewhere… or some time, Tsuna was confused but Reborn told her that 'there are' instances that those warp portal exists here in this world. Then, if she guesses it right, there is a possibility that that door was kind of warp portal.

Tsuna was starting to have a head spin. She really didn't like thinking too deep, more related to physics and quantum. But, what confused her and almost worried her was the mysterious door could not be seen in sight.

"…"

"The door!" and she realized it again, now hard this time. Where is that door?! If she could find that door then she can return to the church and to Namimori. Thinking how slow she was, Tsuna immediately stood up from sitting up too long and stepped forward only to receive painful bolt that strikes her entire system. Her body felt paralyzed then and she fell on the ground with a loud thud.

Tsuna gasped for air.

She tried to move her body but failed miserably. Her entire system was screaming pain and at the same time numbness, the brunette didn't what should she feel. Tsuna then pinned her hand on the ground and tried to raise herself up once again but she staggered as her arm shook vigorously, failing to support her. She was shaking in pain, why is it that her body aches so much? She felt so beaten up inside like she have had gone on a very worst training ever.

"Nn…ah!" Tsuna groaned and choked. The brunette asked for air, trying to inhale some but it made her feel more congested. She need more air, it's like she was out of oxygen and felt so heavy inside. Even her heart was beating faster as if she went running on a hundred kilometer race. And every muscle inside her throbs painfully that Tsuna couldn't even think properly.

She's panting heavily now. What's wrong with her body? Tsuna was feeling okay just a while ago and suddenly she could not move anymore right now. But still, the brunette insisted her body to move yet another painful jolt came to her senses it almost knock her out. So she crawled like a baby toward to a nearby tree and sat up, leaning now against that trunk. Tsuna tried to relax and it did, making her fell into a nap.

When she opened her eyes, she found her body felt a little better than before. The brunette breathed out a sigh of relief then stood up and hold onto the tree. This is not the time to sit and relax, she must find that mysterious door and go home already to rest her body. Tsuna was wobbling while pushing herself to walk. She held her elbow to support her body while walking. Thankfully, the heavy feeling has been eased out so the brunette quickened her steps to search for that door. It's almost (maybe) an hour, walking around inside the forest, looking for that door or at least a glimpse of the church although she doubts that it will be impossible. Tsuna don't know far she had walked around the forest but she had still ended where she came first.

"I'm lost." The brunette sighed. She really doesn't have any sense of direction that is why she always got herself lost in a small place. Another sigh from her. Now that she noticed, she remembered the first time she got transported into the future. Where in fact or must be a coincidence, Tsuna found herself in a midst of forest also with a freaking coffin. She pondered at the thought; does it really have to be a forest first whenever she comes in a unknown place?

Tsuna shook her head; she shouldn't think of something nonsense at this moment. She let out her last sigh then took her guitar case which was lying down on the ground of green, green grass. After brushing off some gras, she hung it behind her back once more. The brunette has decided; she will continue to walk until she saw some people. She could not find that door so she might as well just ask some people for direction. Tsuna was hoping she was still in Namimori or at least on a neighbor city of Namimori.

**DGM – KHR**

Seem like the spirits of forest have taken pity on Tsuna and led her the right way out of this scary forest. The wind blew gently and the brunette looked around to her surroundings. The big blue sky greeted her first when she came out of the forest with white clouds loitering around the sky. Tsuna could see the dragon flies dancing here and there and the birds were singing their sweet songs. But, what Tsuna wondered most was not the perfect picture of nature but 'that' town. From the spot she was standing, she could see a small town maybe a kilometer away from her.

"A town?" Tsuna murmured, her eyes squinting to get a better view of what she was seeing right now. It's really a town then the brunette pondered for a moment. Definitely, that is not her Namimori and she had a feeling that that town is not a neighbor city, for it looks small to become one. So probably, that door sent her away from Namimori, maybe in Nagasaki or Kyoto or Osaka. Logical thinking – Tsuna was very far away from her Namimori. Now, that is very worrying.

"No way…" the brunette uttered out in disbelief. What worried her most was her money, if her bucks were enough to travel back to Namimori. And she will be scolded by her mother, for sure.

"Must call okaa-san." Tsuna brought out her phone and was disappointed when her reception bar is empty.

She snorted, "Great." and complained then heaved a sigh, what to do now? Oh well, she must continue what had been her first plan. And so, the brunette started walking again toward that town.

**DGM – KHR**

Tsuna was enjoying the scenery around her, even if she only sees nothing but field of green grass with some colorful flowers growing shyly. As the wind blew its freshness to her, the brunette halted for a moment. Tsuna wants to feel the nature around her.

"So peaceful…" the brunette sighed softly. If only she could enjoy this peacefulness until the very end of her life. Well, she really wants a peaceful life with her family and friends. Remembering her love ones, her smile widened. Yes, all of them will surely live together with peace in mind and heart. Then, Tsuna continued walking along with her daydreams.

It hasn't been an hour when she caught a sight of a girl, a little girl running towards her direction. Tsuna wondered when she saw the little blonde the fear on her face. Then to her surprise, the little girl stumbled on the ground. Without any second thought, Tsuna neared the girl.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked with concern as she helped the girl to stand up. The little girl was shaking vigorously on her arms and was breathing heavily.

"Hey…"

"H-Help…" the little girl started and clutched Tsuna's clothes with her small trembling hands.

"W-What?" Tsuna now is really wondering.

"Help!" she suddenly exclaimed which startled the brunette. And the little girl looked up to Tsuna with her yellow eyes crying out of fear.

"Help me! Save me!"

"What are you—"

"Please, help me! There's – there's a monster out there! There's a monster out there! He's going to kill me!" the little girl exclaimed again between sobs and then cried out loud on Tsuna's chest.

"I-I don't understand… What happened to you?" Tsuna was getting worried and confused; she didn't know what's happening to this girl and how to calm down the little one who appeared suddenly out of nowhere and cried to her arms.

_A monster?_ she thought.

Why would this girl exclaimed monster? As Tsuna's mind continued pondering about this girl, she noticed that their current spot have gotten slightly dark, as if something was shading them against the light. Feeling there is someone above them, Tsuna looked up to see who or what was it.

Then, her breath caught up in the middle of her throat. Her hazel nut eyes widened as much as it could get and her mouth was dropped open. She was seeing something that never in her 15 years of life have ever seen. Above them was a huge creature in round shape, painted with black and gray colors. Around its body are tubes sticking out and it has a face which shows pain and agony and there is a black pentacle on its forehead.

The creature moved closer to them and much to Tsuna's shock, she heard a cocking sound like of a gun and the tubes were now pointed at them. The little girl must have noticed Tsuna's sudden silence so she looked up to the brunette once again only to see Tsuna's expression of horror and shock. The little girl looked behind her back and saw that monster again. She did what she can only do, the girl screamed.

The little girl's scream have snapped Tsuna's mind back to reality. She could see the tubes forming amethyst light in its holes and before anything else could happen, Tsuna grabbed the little girl and forced her feet to jump away from that horrible creature as far as she could get. The energy released by that creature have almost got them and instead, hit the ground as it exploded. Tsuna covered her eyes and the girl from the strong dust wind and flying rocks that came from the explosion.

What was that? The tubes from that floating monstrous creature were like cannon. If they ever get shot by those tubes, nothing will be left from them for sure. When it seems everything have calmed down, Tsuna looked again at the creature and tensed up then hugged the little girl closer to her. To Tsuna's horror, the creature slowly turned to their direction as if its eyes were locked only to them. The tubes were pointed at them again and the creature unleashed several shots of energy.

"RUN!" Tsuna shouted and grabbed the little girl and ran into the nearest forest which she saw a while ago. The monstrous creature followed them.

Inside the forest, the two girls ran as fast as they could. Tsuna was pulling the little blonde girl and continued running to escape from that creature of dark (as to Tsuna's opinion). Right behind them they were showered of that amethyst energy from that creature. The blonde girl turned her head behind and screamed at the close range of the monster from them. Tsuna saw that creature getting closer so she gripped the girl's hand tightly and ran more, away from the monster hot on their heels. The dark creature shot them again that Tsuna have to be careful since she was having a hard time whether just run and focus or look at that monster to see if it's getting nearer.

As they run, the little girl had not seen the thick root of a tree that surfaced beneath the earth's ground so, she tripped her feet onto the root and fell down on the ground. Tsuna went back to her and carried the girl with all of her strength. Carrying now the girl, Tsuna ran again to get away from the monster but another series of amethyst energy were thrown to them which sent them flying unto the ground. The little girl was crying helplessly on Tsuna's chest while the brunette tried to stand up, never letting go of the girl. The creature pointed his weapons at them once again.

This has to stop.

Tsuna faced the monster now, making the little girl hid behind her back. She doesn't need to run when she knows she can fight this monster eye to eye. The little girl was hyperventilating, thinking why they stopped and faced that monster. Feeling determined and convinced, the brunette dug her hand inside her pocket to take out her gloves and dying will pills. All she need is to release her dying will flames from her vongola ring and—

She felt her heart have stopped beating.

Her pocket is empty; Tsuna touches nothing from her pocket. Where are her weapons? Slowly, she realized the horror of this situation. Tsuna raised her right hand to see that accessory on her finger.

No vongola ring.

"N-No w-way…" the brunette gasped.

No gloves, no pills, no ring.

Tsuna got nothing to fight the monster before her. The determination and bravery that she have were instantly dissolved into particles and the horror in her mind grew wider.

Can't fight, she can't fight.

_That's okay! You can activate your dying will mode all by yourself!_ Her inner self desperately cheered out so Tsuna hopelessly tried so. Closing her eyes tightly, frantically and skeptically focused her strength to light up her flame.

But, no flame came.

Tsuna started to tremble now, her most fear came true. Eyes widening in complete shock and horror, her heart was beating faster at the rate of getting a cardial attack and she was sweating very coldly along with her ghastly face. She's scared, very, very, scared now it froze her body even to her very bone. The brunette stood there for so long that the little girl was tugging her dress too much because of the approaching monster. The dark creature blasted them his wrath and Tsuna only stared at the incoming death when suddenly, the little girl pulled her down with her little strength. That startled Tsuna so she glanced up to the girl who shouted at her face.

"Let's run!" the little girl shakily shouted and pulled her hand, urging Tsuna to escape. But the brunette was just staring stupidly at the blonde little girl. How can she run when her legs were shaking in fear? Tsuna can't fight without her weapons; it will be very hopeless now for them, they will surely die. What's the point of running? She was feeling very hopeless right now.

"Grandma!" the little girl screamed again and hugged Tuna tightly as the wrath of that creature came approaching to them. Tsuna's intuition made her move and rolled over to dodge that attack. The brunette looked down to the crying girl on his arms and realized something. She can't fight but she can run and hide. Tsuna can still save the girl if they have escaped that monster. She can't take the fear of someone dying on her arms when she knows she can do something to save that person.

_Must save this girl. _She decided and started running along with the girl as the monster attacked them again. Running faster than before, the brunette looked behind her to see if the creature was still chasing them. To Tsuna's relief, she saw nothing so she quicken her pace and hid behind a huge tree. Tsuna exhaled the air that got stuck in her throat and panted heavily.

"I hope we lost that monster now…" Tsuna said breathlessly. She was still holding the little girl, who was trembling on her arms nonstop.

"Is- is he gone…?" the little girl's voice was shaking. Tsuna looked at her and made a skeptical face.

"I… t-think so." She sounded unsure. The little girl cried again, well, the only thing she can do is to cry. Tsuna too felt like crying, she couldn't fight that monster, it scared her too much. But, crying won't help them to get out of this horror so Tsuna held back the tears that were threatening to come out and patted the girl's head gently making the little girl looked up to her.

"D-Don't worry, I-I won't leave you." Tsuna promised and gave her 'best' reassuring smile to the girl. The tears on her eyes started flowing again but the girl nodded her head because of Tsuna's smile.

If only Reborn hadn't taken her weapons, that monster would have been long roasted very well. The moment was ruined when lots of explosion appeared around them. Tsuna and the girl looked up behind only to see the tree was done in half and that monster hovered above them. A cocking sound and they were showered of that amethyst energy which they luckily dodged in time. Time to play tag again with the monster.

The two girls hid behind to a tree once again but it was destroyed and because of the impact it sent them flying. Tsuna pinned down her hand on the ground to help herself stand up, her other hand was holding the little girl.

"Wha-what's happening?" Tsuna winced and pulled the crying girl closer to her. Everything seemed nice and smooth a while ago that anyone wouldn't think a horror will happen. The fact that Tsuna didn't have any of her weapons made her tremble out of fear again. Why does it have to be now? Now that she desperately need those weapons and yet, here she was in this kind of situation and doesn't have anything to protect herself or the little girl. Tsuna clutched the rings under her dress. She only have these rings and the beast ring won't be used without the vongola ring and the gloves.

"Damn…" for the first time she cursed.

Tsuna looked again at the monster and her eyes widened when she saw those energies were approaching to them. She pulled the girl and run again but a loud explosion appeared right behind them.

"Grandma! Grandma!" the little girl wailed. The brunette must hurry and get out from this chaos to find someone who could help them. She hates to admit but, there's nothing she can do right now to protect the girl or herself.

They stopped running when their surroundings were being destroyed recklessly. The monster sure is wrecking havoc inside the forest. The girl hugged Tsuna tightly and cried for her grandmother. Tsuna on the other hand, was already in panic and couldn't decide where to run. The monster appeared in front of them now. Tsuna clenched her fist, this is getting crazy.

_Why can't I do anything?!_ Her mind screamed. She shut her eyes, clutching the rings on her chest.

_Someone…!_

"Reborn…" the brunette whispered. Suddenly, her chest warmed up she looked over her chest and saw something shining under her dress. And by seconds, one orange light came out under her dress and landed on the ground. Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw "that'. A small lion with orange flame around its head appeared in front of them.

"Nuts!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Gao." Nuts roared before the creature. The monster growled and neared the little lion. Nuts gritted his teeth and tackled the creature. The monster fell down onto the ground but it quickly floated back and pointed his tubes to the lion then showered Nuts with amethyst energy. The ground exploded so Tsuna covered her eyes. When she opened them again, she only saw a mist of dust.

"Nuts!" she called her lion but instead Nuts, the monster appeared and shoot them many times. Tsuna quickly evaded the attack after pulling the little girl. The monster was getting closer but he was tackled down by Nuts, who appeared behind the dust mist. The dark creature crashed to the group of trees and before the monster could rise up, Nuts tackled him continuously.

Seeing her lion protecting them from that monster, she felt a hope rises up from her chest.

"Nuts!" she called her lion. Nuts glanced up to his master.

"Keep him busy, Nuts!" Tsuna shouted and the lion nodded. With that, Tsuna run away with the little girl.

**DGM – KHR**

As they run for their lives, the little girl glanced up to Tsuna

"Big sis, was that kitten helping us?" she asked out of the blue. Tsuna looked over her shoulder and gave a wry smile.

"Yes, he's helping us so we must hurry and find someone who could help us more!" the brunette answered. The girl nodded and gripped Tsuna's hand tightly. But before they could find for a help, Tsuna saw an orange light that went past to them, hitting one of the trees. She recognized what it was.

"Nuts!" Tsuna exclaimed and ran toward the lion.

"Nuts! Nuts!" she kept calling but she sensed something dreadful behind them so Tsuna turned back and saw that monster again. Before they could start for another round of tag, series of blasts were thrown to them that everything bounced up to the air. Their bodies landed painfully on the ground as well the guitar case gave a loud thud. Pain strikes to Tsuna's body but she tried to rise up, touching her head.

"Nngh…" she groaned and her eyes immediately scanned for the little girl. Tsuna's eyes widened, seeing the girl being cornered by that monster.

"No!" Tsuna shouted.

"Grandma, help me!" the girl cried out. The monster was ready to kill the girl when Nuts suddenly appeared and tackled the creature again. Both Nuts and the monster slammed onto the ground. Tsuna saw this as a chance and quickly run towards the girl and grabbed her. But luck wasn't so generous to them, lots of explosion appeared and they saw the little lion slammed next to a tree away from them.

"No, Nuts!"

And the creature surprised them, growling now before Tsuna and the girl. There's no chance to run anymore and the girl started crying on Tsuna's stomach while the brunette was losing all hopes in the world to be saved. Now, they were cornered for their lives. Tsuna hugged the girl tightly and clenched her eyes. Is this the end of everything for her?

_Someone, save us!_

**DGM - KHR**

Done! Hope you like the second chapter.

Hmm, who will save Tsuna? Please, leave a review! ^_^

Ja ne!


	3. Demons and Saviors?

Heya! Here's the third chapter of my story. Took me long to update. Hahaha, anyways, thanks for the review you posted last time. Yes, you Tiger723. Thanks again. And for those who follows my story, thanks, minna-san. Here you go, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: DGM and KHR are not mine and please, bear with my English. It's my second language, after all.

**DGM - KHR**

_Someone, save us!_

Tsuna felt something went past to them. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see a guy wearing hooded clothes in black and silver color. He was standing between Tsuna and the monster.

"You are a lost soul." The hooded guy spoke in English accent, it made Tsuna wondered for a moment. The mysterious guy then moved his gloved left hand and much to Tsuna's shock, his left arm suddenly transformed into a monstrous silver claw with a cross at the back of that shockingly hand.

"Please, rest in peace." said the hooded guy again in unmistakably british voice.

Then, he grabbed the monster like some kind of a ball and clawed it, the claws digging into the body of that monster, crushing it slowly. Suddenly, another person came down from above and hugged Tsuna and the girl tightly, blocking the brunette's sight. It made Tsuna wondered again when she smelled a scent of lavender. But her thoughts were erased when she heard a loud explosion behind this person hugging them. She closed her eyes once more and tried to stay still on her position since the force from the explosion was getting to her. Tsuna heard a sigh after that.

"Phew… that was close." It was a girl's voice.

The brunette looked at the owner of that voice and saw a pretty girl with dark green hair that was pulled up into two pigtails. She has those pretty violet eyes and was wearing clothes same to that hooded guy, only that she was wearing a skirt and knee high black socks partnered with black shoes. So the scent of lavender came from this girl.

"Are you two alright?" the pigtailed girl asked suddenly which startled out of Tsuna's musings. Still confused at everything, she managed to answer with a nod.

The pigtailed girl then smiled in relief. "I'm glad."

If they were not in this kind of situation, Tsuna would probably blush in front of this pretty girl. The brunette suddenly felt someone shaking on her lower body so she looked down to check the little girl. She then patted the girl's head gently.

"Hey…" Tsuna called out. The little girl looked up to her with those big yellow teary eyes.

"Is – is that monster gone now?" she sobbed.

"Yes." They heard a guy's voice – that british accent, actually.

All heads looked at the owner of that voice. It was the guy before who destroyed the dark creature. He went closer to them, taking off his hood which revealed his snowy white hair and a pair of silver gray eyes. The most catchy about this young boy is the red tattoo on his face, a red inverted pentacle above his left eye with a line that went down across his cheek.

"Everything is alright now." He smiled at them, his accent lingering in Tsuna's ears. She was wondering why a british boy was here in Japan.

Tourist?

But look at his clothes; this boy doesn't give an impression of being a tourist, even his female companion. Tsuna's eyes the moved to the boy's strange left arm, that monstrous claw was still there. She remembered how he destroyed the creature of dark with that strange left arm so she tensed up and backed away a little with the girl. Seeing the brunette's reaction, the two mysterious teenagers made a we- forgot – look on their faces.

"Allen-kun, I think you should deactivate _that_." The pigtailed girl said to this Allen-kun which the boy nodded.

"Cease activation." he mumbled and by seconds his silver claw hand changed back to normal.

"Please, forgive me if _it_ scared you." he apologized very politely which remind Tsuna of Basil. The politeness from this white haired boy is the same with her Shakespearean friend.

"I – It's okay…" Tsuna still replied even though she's getting more confused. She wanted to know where could be that monster came from and also these new faces before her. But what's important is they are saved and it's all thanks to these saviors. Tsuna gave a deep, relieved sigh while the unknown teenagers only stared quietly at the brunette and the girl. Suddenly, one golden ball with gold wings and tail came out under the clothes of the young british boy.

"Timcanppy." said he, acknowledging the presence of that odd creature.

"Is he really gone?" the little girl started speaking again. All of them turned to her.

"He – He will not be back again?" her voice was still shaking. Their hearts went out for the little girl.

"Yes, he won't." the pigtailed girl reassured.

"Worry no more because he will not hurt you again." added the white haired boy. The little girl then tackled him on a hug, crying once more.

"Thank you, big bro!"

All of them smiled, it will be hard for the girl to forget the horrible experience with that monster. They were hoping that it won't leave her a trauma. Tsuna sighed in relief again, thank god that was all over now. Then suddenly, her intuition told her someone's missing from her. Her hazel nut eyes scanned the surroundings and stopped when she saw her little lion lying unconscious on the ground.

Her eyes widened. "Nuts!" she exclaimed and ran toward her lion. Tsuna's shout called the attention of the other people; all eyes looked at the running brunette going towards the little lion. The strangers were wondering so they followed Tsuna. Tsuna on the other hand, pick up her lion and pet him gently.

"Nuts… Nuts…" she called his name very softly. Thankfully, the lion opened his orange eyes to his master.

"G – Gao…" the lion cub groaned, clearly worn out. Her heart went out for her pet.

"Are you alright, Nuts?" she asked him very worriedly.

"Gao.."

Tsuna was delighted and tears started forming on the corner of her eyes. She brought Nuts to her cheeks, rubbing his head gently.

"I'm sorry, Nuts…" she apologized and continued. "I couldn't do anything that time." her voice became shaky. Nuts then licked her cheeks making Tsuna looked at him. She could see in his eyes that he's alright and there's nothing to worry about.

Tsuna's lips fell into a sad smile. "I'm really sorry…"

She looked for her guitar case also and saw it meters away from her so she took it and hung it behind her back. Nuts leaped unto her shoulders and rest his self there.

"What happened, miss?" that british accent came suddenly behind her. The brunette turned around and found the strangers looking at her with concern. She gave a dismissive smile to them.

"Nothing really. I got worried for my lion." she said.

"That's a lion?" the pigtailed girl reeled in wonder, looking at Nuts on her shoulder.

"I thought it's a cat." said the English boy, having the same face as his friend. Tsuna only gave them a wry smile as she touched Nuts' chin.

This time, it's the little girl turn to ask. "Didn't that kitten helped us a while ago? Is the kitten alright now?" she looked up to Tsuna with her big yellow eyes.

The brunette nodded at her. "Yes, he is. He's just tired and all." she answered.

"That's great!"

"Are you sure you are alright, miss?" Tsuna heard the English boy asked her so she turned to him.

"Were you not hurt or something?" his voice filled with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I hope we were not that late." added the green haired girl.

Tsuna waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine, thank you. And you were just in time to save us." she smiled in assurance.

"That's right!" the little girl suddenly exclaimed. All eyes turned to her, kind of surprise by her sudden outburst.

"Thank you for saving us from the monster big sis, big bro!" continued the little girl with a big smile on her cute face. It seemed her energy had come back and it's really a surprise to see her so bright. Looks like it's no problem for her to forget that terrifying experience with the monster. The young saviors smiled at each other, the white haired boy then patted the little girl's head.

"You are welcome, little one. And it's really our job to do that." he said.

Job?

Tsuna wondered at the word. The brunette looked back to their saviors; the designs on their clothes are the same it even looked like a uniform. But the one that caught her eyes was the crest on their left chest engraved on those clothes. It's kind of a strange cross in Tsuna's eyes.

"And thank you, big sis!" Tsuna was startled when the little girl hugged her again, she looked down to her. "You were the first one that saved me so thank you very much!" the little one gave Tsuna her cute smile.

The brunette looked a bit sad. "But I haven't done anything back there. (she glanced at the unknown saviors) It was them who really saved you." she said, inwardly disappointed to herself.

But the girl only shook her head. "You protected me all the way while that monster was chasing us!"

"I – I was scared myself…" she shyly admitted. It's true, her body was trembling in fear that time and it was all because she couldn't use her power. She felt very weak and scared that moment.

"But you never let go of me!" the little girl insisted and Tsuna stared at her now. "You promised that you'll never leave me so here I am, safe and sound!" she chirped happily. Tsuna resisted the urge to glomp the cute blonde girl. The two young saviors/strangers who were watching them smiled at each other.

"This girl is right." said the white haired boy while patting the little girl's head. "If it were not to you, it will be late for us also." he continued and the green haired nodded also, smiling.

Tsuna's face shaded pink as she scratched her cheek and smiled sheepishly. Ah, that flattered her too much.

"Big sis!" the little girl startled them again. "Your hand is bleeding!" she exclaimed, pointing out Tsuna's hand. Tsuna did looked at her hand was surprised to see a cut on the back of it, blood trickling down from the wound.

"E – Eh?" Tsuna wondered. "I hadn't notice."

"Yeah, it's bleeding." the amethyst eyed girl took Tsuna's wounded hand and checked upon it. "We have to tend it."

"B – But I think I'm okay!" the brunette blushed and pulled back her hand quickly. "It's only a scratch." she waved her hand but winced at the growing pain from the wound.

"Nay, you are not, see?" added the silver gray eyed boy thoughtfully. "That should be taken care of immediately or else you'll get infected."

"Then, let's go to my house!" the little girl beamed, she pulled Tsuna's skirt, urging the brunette to go with her."My grandma is the resident doctor of our town! She can take care of you." continued the girl.

"B – But…" Tsuna was reluctant.

"Let's go to her grandma's house, she'll help you with her wounds." The green haired girl said after tapping her shoulder.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Okay…"

**DGM – KHR**

Tsuna have learned the names of the new faces accompanying her to the town that the little girl lives in. The cute, bubbly girl is Sheena Cali; she even told them her age is ten. Their saviors are Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee which no doubt foreigners and Tsuna guessed their ages were about the same as her. What wondered her most was the little golden bird that was on the albino's shoulder. The weird bird is called Timcanppy and is a golem. But to the brunette, it doesn't look like a golem, as to her own illustration of it.

Oh, well. Doesn't matter anyway, she have seen a lot of weird animals and her Nuts' one of them. But Tsuna's thoughts were halted when another strike of pain went through her wounded hand. She winced and tried to move her fingers. Her hand was temporarily covered with a handkerchief thanks to the asian girl.

"And what's your name, big sis? And that kitten also." asked Sheena to Tsuna. Both Allen and Lenalee looked at her expectantly. That tensed up Tsuna for some reason then she hastily answered.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and this little lion is Nuts. It's nice to meet you" she bowed to them politely. When she lifted up her head, she saw their wondering expression. Sheena, who's looking up to her burst out in laughter.

"Your name sound funny!" the little girl exclaimed, still laughing. Tsuna felt someone threw a rock on her head out of nowhere, hitting her really hard. The brunette sulked on the side of the road, making a circular motion on the ground with her forefinger.

"You don't have to say it aloud." Tsuna sighed in defeat, gloomy clouds looming over her just to add some effect. Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped at the brunette's reaction then chuckled.

"So you're a Japanese. Your name sound masculine but it suits you very well." said Lenalee to her, just to make her feel better or anything.

Tsuna pouted now. "That's my parents' reason also."

They chuckled quietly at that.

All of them were already halfway to the little girl's town but they didn't know how long it will take them to reach the said town. And Sheena's ahead of them, playing with Nuts and Timcanppy, whom were snatched from their owners. They were still walking and Tsuna decided she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. She stared on their back first before calling out the saviors.

"Ano..." Tsuna started shyly. Two head turned to her now.

"May I ask something? If you don't mind…" the brunette inquired politely.

Lenalee nodded. "No, we don't. What is it, then?" acknowledge the green haired girl.

"I just wanted to ask what is the creature that attacked us while ago?"

Allen and Lenalee stopped walking as well as Tsuna. The nature around them breathed out fresh air and caressed the trio very friendly. The chirping birds can be heard here and there while Sheena's own energetic voice rang out as she played with the weird animals. Despite the nice view that surrounds them, Tsuna can clearly feel the sudden change of atmosphere from Lenalee and Allen. Their aura changed when she asked that question and it wondered her greatly. Their faces went to grim then to looking grave making Tsuna nervous somehow. Lenalee and Allen exchanged glance before looking at the brunette.

"That creature a while ago—" Lenalee started.

"—is an akuma." and Allen finished.

Silence.

Tsuna's eyes went wide and stared at them incredulously, as if their heads have grown another head and those heads gave birth to another heads.

"A - A- Akuma…?" the brunette finally spoke, stuttering out the word. Allen and Lenalee nodded their heads seriously. Another seconds and…

"Impossible!" Tsuna exclaimed, startling the two young saviors.

"Akuma?! I know that creature was a monster but akuma?! It doesn't even look like one to me!" she continued exclaiming, not really believing what these saviors had called the monster. It's very unbelievable, no one would believe on it in this time.

"W – Well…" Allen trailed off, didn't know how he should explain it to her.

And Tsuna isn't finished yet. "Akuma should really look like a demon (it is) with horns on head and pointed tail at the bottom. And has bat wings with red or black body. They have this scary face and fangs that eat human alive, isn't it?!" she even gave her own description of demon while wailing her hands in the air, looking funny and stupid. If Allen and Lenalee didn't know more, they would have already laughed at Tsuna's antics. Well, that was foreseen.

"Your illustration came from the fiction novels." Lenalee remarked. They were already used to see that kind of reaction from anyone whenever they told them what is that horrible creature.

"But!"

"That creature is really an akuma." Allen said seriously and firmly, cutting off Tsuna's protests to argue with them. "That is the truth." the british boy added grimly, his left gloved hand clenching into fist.

Tsuna stared at them in silence; all of her ridiculous imaginations of a supposed real akuma were all forgotten in an instant. Both Lenalee and Allen looked serious and sad also, their eyes lost to something painful. The brunette didn't know why, but she can see a melancholic emotions swirling within those eyes. That emotion is strange but heavy also for them to carry it.

Akuma.

Her encounter with that monster was the first time, it was the first time she met the dark creature. Tsuna have seen many strange and weird creatures, but this creature called akuma is the most strange and horrible thing she had ever seen. Never had she thought that kind of dark creature existed in _this _world.

"Heeey!" Sheena's voice echoed in their ears, breaking the long silence between them. All eyes looked at the little girl, who was waving her hand.

"Hurry up! We're here!" she shouted, waiting for them.

Tsuna looked behind Sheen and saw that familiar place. Her eyes widened, how could she forget? That town behind Sheena was the very first place she saw after _being transported here_ (faraway from Namimori) via mysterious door.

"Let's go." said Lenalee, earning the attention of Allen and Tsuna . "We should go now to Sheena's house so that her grandma can attend to your wound." She looked at Tsuna, who nodded her head. And off they walked to that town.

**DGM – KHR**

Yosh! This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it. Did I disappoint you about Tsuna's saviors? Hahaha, well, I hope not. Anyways, thanks for giving your time on my fic. Review please!

Ja ne! ^_^


	4. Turtle's bewilderment

Yosh! Here's the fourth chapter of my fic. Please, enjoy!

Some notes: This is "talking" and this is _thinking_, just to clear out some misunderstanding. And English is my second language, bow.

DISCLAIMER: DGM and KHR are not mine, thank you.

**DGM-KHR**

Tsuna looked around the surroundings with her hazel nut eyes wide and her mouth opened. She stared at the place like for 30 minutes, gaping at every sight which caught her eyes.

"W-Wow…" she whispered.

It's strange.

It's different.

It's weird.

But mostly strange.

Strange because this is not what she was expecting. She was still in state of wonder and confusion, to what brought her in this kind of place and the akuma incident a while ago. And to add the bewilderment she already encountered….

This town.

Houses and establishments which are made of woods and brick stones. The people are wearing different, to be exact, old fashioned clothes. Carriages and landaus were passing proudly here and there. Everything looks… old.

It's like an old Europe.

Just like what the history books always illustrate and what the foreign movies which features old movies. Even with the anime that has a theme of old Europe, it's all exactly the same. Tsuna looked around once more just to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. It's really strange to see this kind of town in territory of Japan. Is she in place were foreigners lives homely here in Japan and was given permission to build their own community with their liking of old culture? Or maybe, this town is celebrating a festival, like a Japan-Europe friendship day of sort, to the point of building a temporary old europey structures for the spirit of festival. Even dressing and acting like one!

_No_, Tsuna's inner self is contradicting her own thoughts. All of these europey fetishes look so real that the brunette felt it strange somehow. What kind of place is this town that little Sheena lives in? Sure she knows she came in a different place but to this extent of difference is beyond her knowledge, or so Tsuna thought.

_Where really am I?_ she kept asking to herself, hoping she was still in Japan.

"Is there something wrong, Sawada-chan?" Lenalee suddenly called her attention, snapping Tsuna out of her confused thoughts.

"N-Nothing really…" Tsuna trailed off warily, eyes uneasy to these strange surroundings around her.

"It's just that…" continued the brunette, didn't know if she should tell Lenalee what's on her mind. Besides, there are lots of question she wanted to ask also.

Lenalee was looking at her in wonder. "Sawada-chan?"

"A-Ano…"

"That's my house!" Sheena's voice rang out of the blue, startling both Tsuna and Lenalee. The asian girls shifted their peripherals to the said house. In front of them is a house big as the Sawada's own house back in Namimori. A garden with flowers that Tsuna thought Malaysian mums is laid out before the house and a wooden fence surrounds the house lot which serves as the gate.

Old, as Tsuna thought.

"I live at that house with my grandma and cousin!" Sheena said proudly.

"That's a pretty house, Sheena." Lenalee commented.

Sheena grinned at that. "Come in!"

And so, they walked through the lawn until they reached the said house. Sheena knocked first before opening the door.

"I'm home, grandma!" she shouted, letting the other guests entered the house and Tsuna was amazed at what she saw.

Very classic.

Upon closing the door, one operation knife came flying and went straight to the door that almost touched Allen's ear. All of them were completely shocked especially now the now sweating white haired Allen. He gulped at the knife that greeted him warmly.

"SHEENA!" a voice of an old woman then rang out all over the house, shocking the quartet once more. And a door in front of them suddenly opened with a loud bang, showing an old woman with a green veil around her upper body and was holding a cane. She was wearing a scary irate face almost near to a witch.

"Where in the tarnation have you gone?!" shouted the old woman. "Do you really want me to have a nervous breakdown?!" and she slammed the end of her cane hardly on the floor making them cringed nervously.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, grandma…" said Sheena as she clutched Tsuna's skirt.

"Sheena!" another slam of cane and another cringe from the quartet making Nuts snuggled his self under Tsuna's hair and Timcanppy hid inside Allen's hood. The scary old woman started walking forward while they moved backwards until their back hit the door behind them.

"Where did you go? You know there are so many of them here in our town!" continued the old woman with the tone of mad, nervous and worried.

Them?

Tsuna suddenly paused when she heard this old woman said the word and it bothered her somehow.

"I'm sorry, grandma!" Sheena finally cried out, breaking Tsuna's thoughts. "I got lost in the forest when I was looking for gooseberries! And then the monster came and chased after me! Please, forgive me!" confessed the poor young girl and buried her face on Tsuna's skirt.

"What?!"

"U-Uhm… M-Madame-!" Allen somehow found his voice but he lost it again and got panic at the raining of operation knives going straight to them, courtesy of the friendly old witch by the way. Of course, they quickly evaded those knives successfully. The quartet thought they were safe but they felt the menacing dark aura from the old woman and saw how she transformed into a real scary witch.

"Come here, you twerp!" she exclaimed with a promise of nightmare forever. Sheena cried out of fear, Tsuna made a small 'hiiee' sound and Lenalee prayed for their lives.

"Do-Do not worry, Madame!" Allen finally found his courage lost in his snowy hair, halting the woman.

"We saved your granddaughter a while ago so you don't have to worry anymore!" he stammered explaining, hoping the witch heard him loud and clear. The said witch became human again and stared at them with surprisingly blank face then her eyes landed on Allen and Lenalee which her gaze became hard suddenly.

"He's right, grandma. They saved me from the monster." said the young girl also. She never leaves her eyes to Allen and Lenalee making the saviors sweat coldly.

"Okay, I believe you." spoke the old woman in calm voice.

Eh, just like that? That got them wondering but Lenalee and Allen sighed in relief. Tsuna made a sideway glance to their saviors then to the old woman, finding it strange at the quick change of reaction from the old woman.

"Come here, Sheena!" said the old woman and the little girl complied but her grandma smacked her head with that cane. "Don't do that again."

Said the teary eyed little girl only nodded, holding her big lump on her head. The three teens sweat dropped at the sight.

"I forgot, grandma!" Sheena suddenly exclaimed and walked back to Tsuna, pulling the brunette nigh to her grandma. "She got hurt when she protected me from the monster! Please, tend her wound." Sheena grabbed Tsuna's wounded hand and showed it to her grandma.

"Leave that to me." nodded the old woman and turned around. "Let's go inside."

Sheena pulled the brunette inside and the others followed them behind.

**DGM-KHR**

They were inside the clinic and the old woman is now tending Tsuna's wound carefully. The clinic has a scent of herbs and some chemicals making them feel like they were really in a hospital.

"Thank you for saving Sheena. I'm relieved that you were with her the whole time." said Sheena's grandma while putting a bandage around Tsuna's hand.

"It's nothing, Madame." Allen replied politely. The old woman is done with the brunette's hand and looked at her.

"And thank you for protecting my little girl." she smiled for the first time. Tsuna only smiled back in strain and nodded her head.

"By the way, I'm Lina. This girl's grandma and the only doctor of this town." she introduced herself to them as she patted Sheena's head fondly.

"Nice to meet you, Madame Lina. I'm Allen Walker." Allen bowed politely to Lina.

"And I'm Lenalee Lee." Lenalee did the same thing also.

"And we are ex—" said Allen but he was cut in mid-sentence by the old woman.

"I know who you are. There are few like you who come here in our town once in a while." said Lina with a knowing look.

Allen and Lenalee exchanged glances then shared that same knowing smile. That got Tsuna wondering more, she furrowed her brows as she looked back to Lina. The old woman knew something and has the knowledge about these two saviors here.

"And you are?" Lina turned to Tsuna, who was startled.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pleased to meet you, Madame Lina." said Tsuna as she bowed respectfully.

"You have a funny name." Lina suddenly commented, giving Tsuna that look. Again, the brunette felt someone threw a rock on her head from somewhere. Tsuna then sulked on her chair while muttering why.

"Sawada-chan?" Lenalee tapped Tsuna's shoulder, having sweat drops on her head. Having such weird name for a girl is a thing that needs explanation. Shrugging off the thoughts, the chinese girl once again looked at her partner, Allen, who was busy chuckling every now and then while watching Sheena defends herself from the head eater known as cane that her grandma was trying to whack on the girl. Lenalee smiled at the sight.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and another blonde girl with brown eyes came rushing in.

"Grandma! Sheena's missi—!" shouted the older blonde but stopped right away when one operation knife went past to her and got stuck on the wall.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Lina shouted back while the others sprung away safe good meters from the scary grandmother.

"Grandma! How many times do I have to tell you not to throw your knives on people so casually?! Besides, that's for surgery purposes!" the new girl yelled again.

"Don't you dare shout at me! I'm your grandmother, show some respect!" the old woman stood and slammed her cane loudly on the floor "And haven't I told you to take care of your cousin?!"

"I am!"

"How so? Sheena was almost caught by them and I saw you hiding in Fusheman's bushes just to see your crush 30 minutes ago! Don't deny it!"

The girl blushed furiously. "D-Don't say it aloud! The neighbors might hear you! It's embarrassing!"

"What's the difference? Half of the town knows you're in love with that clumsy boy!"

"He's not clumsy and stop shouting!"

"I said don't yell at your grandmother!"

"Grandma!"

"Should we interfere?" Lenalee asked carefully, watching them on their shouting contest. Though, she herself didn't want to.

"I don't think so…" answered Allen, smiling uneasily. "We might get sliced in half by Madame Lina's knife."

"Is this really okay?" Tsuna looked over to Sheena. Said the girl glanced up to them and grinned only.

"Don't worry, this happens everyday." remarked Sheena and they stared at her in disbelief.

"Everyday?" Lenalee was awed.

"Don't they get tired?" asked Allen.

"I can relate." Tsuna commented, remembering a certain octopus head and lawn head. Thrown in the loudest shark ever and you won't need an alarm clock.

"…hungry?"

Another knife came flying to the teenagers, shocking them again out of their thoughts. All eyes turned to the scary old woman.

"I'm asking if you kids were hungry." asked Lina casually.

"Grandma!" her granddaughters chided loudly.

_Don't throw knives when asking a simple question!_ The trio mentally screamed.

"Tina." Lina turned to the older blonde named Tina. "Prepare lunch for them."

"Yes, grandma." Tina nodded.

"Madame Lina, don't bother!" Lenalee hastily said, abashed at the kindness that the old woman wanted to offer. "Please, don't worry. We're ok—ay…"

Growl.

All of them looked at the source of that familiar sound. Allen scratched his head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry! I heard lunch so my stomach…" he said shyly while touching his tummy.

"Then it's settle, you'll have lunch here." stated the Madame.

Allen turned pink. "B-But, Madame! You really don't need to bother. We can eat in a restaurant outside. Besides, I have a large appetite." he reasoned out.

"That's okay, I like kids with large stomachs." she insisted.

"B-But…" Lenalee wanted to protest more but a knife flung to their direction which they dodged quickly. Okay, no more protest. All heads nodded at the scary Madame.

"Good." Lina smiled.

**DGM-KHR**

When Allen said he has a large appetite — it was an understatement. It should be _exaggeratedly large_.

The ladies minus Lenalee, gaped incredulously in awe and shock at Allen, who's having his 39th plate of beef steak right now. On the other side of his current plate are also plates, piled up and ready to be washed anytime. Another amazing sight is Timcanppy, because the little golden one wasn't any different to his owner. They didn't know if the two large eaters were having a contest of who's going to finish first or who can eat more steak.

"Another one, please!" Allen exclaimed, giving his now clean plate to Tina. The older blonde girl took the empty plate and gave the 40th plate of steak to Allen, speechless at the british boy.

"Wow." Tsuna voiced out. She have never seen a person who can eat 40 plates of steak in one strike. Allen can even beat the sumo wrestlers very smoothly!

"So you're not lying when you said you have a large appetite." said Lina, chuckling and amused at Allen's eating behavior.

"Sorry." Lenalee smiled wryly. "He just likes food a bit."

"A bit?" Tsuna stared at her ridiculously. How could she say that where Allen here-eating-his-42th-plate-of-steak can star struck the Guinness World of Record? It's really an understatement!

"You're amazing, Big Allen!" Sheena cheered out gleefully to the albino, who thumbs up to her with his mouth full.

"I still can't believe that there is a person like him who can eat as much as this." said Tina as she sat on her chair for the first time. The older blonde sighed, she was having a hard time a while ago whether she should wash all the plates Allen used or cook many steaks because every minute he would always call for another one.

"Well, it's not a surprise actually to see him like this, considering at the type that he is." Lenalee remarked, giving them an odd smile. Tsuna now looked at the chinese girl, wondering again.

Type?

Another confusing word in her ears and Lenalee said it as if it was a normal thing to say to people. It is strange to see and hear these things around her. And she's wondering why these people she have only meet hours ago were acting so carefree as if it was nothing to be observe about. Tsuna thought she had gotten used at the singularity that she always meet since Reborn came to her life. But right now…. (Tsuna stared at these people before her) Why is it that everything seems wrong despite the normalcy presented to her? The brunette is very distraught inside for some reason she couldn't quite understand. Tsuna shrugged off the thoughts, she was thinking too much. Maybe because she got transported here in this kind of weird place via mysterious door and the akuma incident a while ago that she's seeing it strange. Sighing, she then just continue to eat her steak.

**DGM-KHR**

Done again! How's this chapter? Please, tell me what's on your mind. I know it's kind of short and the outline is a bit confusing. But since Tsuna has always been the slow poke little tuna, I intended to make her realize her situation bit by bit. After all, it's one of Tsuna's characteristics that we find so cute. ^_^

Tiger723: Thanks for reviewing again! About Lavi and Kanda, I'll make them appear in later chapters so it will take long for you to see them meet Tsuna. Just asking for your patience, though (hehe).

Ja ne!


	5. Reality bites

Notes: This is "talking" and this is _thinking_. DGM and KHR are not mine.

Here you go, chapter 5! Please, enjoy yourself. *.*

**DGM-KHR**

"I said eat."

"Sheena…that really won't work…" sighs.

"Eat this."

"He won't eat that… with that way." sweat drops.

"Eat!" frowns.

"Sheena~!" Tsuna wanted to cry out now. Here, you can see Tsuna behind Sheena with Nuts on the arms of the little girl and was struggling under the grasp of Sheena. The little blonde girl was literally shoving the french bread into Nuts' mouth because she wanted to feed the lion but failed since Nuts' doesn't eat (according to Tsuna) even if the food is steak and milk. But Sheena didn't gave up and instead, she grabbed Nuts, went to kitchen, took one french bread and as you can see right now, she was shoving the bread down to Nuts' throat. And they were on that scene since an hour ago.

Tsuna tried to stop the girl but Sheena ignored her and continued her feeding session to Nuts. The brunette really wanted to snatch away her lion cub from Sheena but she's afraid to make the girl get mad at her and so, Tsuna helplessly watched her Nuts dying slowly.

"Hang on, Nuts. You can do it." she even cheered out for her lion. Allen and Lenalee sighed at the sight

"That's animal cruelty." said Allen, looking at Sheena warily which Lenalee nodded, agreeing with him. They never knew the little girl can be this persistent. Poor Nuts.

"Sheena…" Allen then carried the girl and put her over his lap. "Nuts will die if you continue to feed him like that." he scolded with all his gentle tone.

Sheena frowned cutely at him. "But he will die if don't eat this bread!"

_He's already dying!_ Tsuna wanted to speak out her mind.

"Allen-kun's right, Nuts will eat if he wants to." added Lenalee.

Nuts on the other hand, have noticed Sheena's grasp on him has loosened and saw this as a chance, so he quickly slipped out from her hands and hid behind Tsuna,

"Nuts!" Sheena exclaimed and went in front of the lion. "You should eat, you know! This bread will make you healthy and big!" continued the girl like a mother scolding her children about the nutrients they can get from spinach juice.

"Look at Timcanppy!" the girl pointed out the bread to the flying golem, who only munched the bread pointing at him.

"He's flying because he eats! And you, you're not eating!" and she pointed back the bread to Nuts. Allen, Lenalee and Tsuna exchanged glances, wondering what could be the connection of bread to flying ability.'

"He's a bird but he eats lot of foods!" Sheena once more pointed the bread to Timcanppy, who ate another big piece of bread. "And you should do the same also so that you can fly!" and pointed back again the bread to Nuts, who was only wondering at the shortening bread.

Another exchange of glances.

Sheena pointed out again the bread to Timcanppy—which again he munched. "Nuts should be like Timcanppy!" and pointed back the bread to the lion. "So eat this bread and—" she stopped.

The teenagers now were wondering and stared at the girl. But Sheena only stared at the half bread she was holding right now. She was sure this bread was long when she took it in their kitchen, why is it that it's shorter now? And then they heard a chewing sound above so all of them glanced up only to see Timcanppy chewing what's inside his mouth then he swallowed.

"…"

"…"

"Timcanppy!" Sheena shouted, making Timcanppy flinched while floating. "This bread is for Nuts! Why did you eat this?!" she shrieked out as she wailed the short bread in the air.

"You're a bad bird!" and she chased after Timcanppy, who is now flying away from the wrath of little Sheena.

The three teenagers could only sigh, watching them run around the drawing room. That was the time that Lina entered the room with Tina, who was holding a tray of cups and tea pot. Upon seeing her little granddaughter running around to catch the golem, Lina yelled again to stop the little girl but Sheena ignored her grandma and kept her chase after Timcanppy. And the teenagers have to restrain back the old woman from throwing her operational knife again. After they have calmed down the doctor, Tina then gave each of their visitors a cup of tea.

"This is rosemary, isn't it?" asked Tsuna, inhaling the scent of boiled herbs first. It surprised Lina so she looked back at the brunette.

"Why, yes. How did you know? You have a sharp nose there." said the doctor and drank her hot tea carefully. Tsuna only smiled sheepishly.

"Not really. It's just that I'm fond of teas." she said back before sipping her own tea. "And this is fresh rosemary." she remarked again. The others looked at her in amazement.

"You're right, this is rosemary." said Lenalee, smiling.

"So, this is how the rosemary tastes like when turned as tea." Allen stated, sipping his tea.

"You must really like tea, then." Tina looked at the brunette, still amazed at Tsuna's taste bud.

Tsuna smiled. "Yes and I'm glad I have tasted such good tea."

The brunette was having her second cup of tea when she remembered her reason of tagging along with the new acquaintances. Tsuna cleared her throat first then shifted her eyes to the old woman.

"Um, Madame Lina…" Tsuna called out.

"Yes?"

Tsuna breathed out. "What is this town? I wanted to ask that question since we came here. I believe this is my first time to be in this kind of place." she finally asked what's bugging in her mind to no end. All eyes turned to Tsuna, wondering at her question.

Tsuna wanted to know about this town so that she knows how far that mysterious door had sent her to another place and that she will have the idea on how to get back to Namimori as soon as possible.

"Your first time here? Well, this place is called Hasoull Town." the Madame answered her question and drank her tea again. Yet, the answer only sends Tsuna wondering more.

"Hasoull town?" repeated Tsuna, thinking if this town rings a bell in her ears. She have never heard this town before, it sounds very foreign. Is there really such place in Japan?

"Yes, I remember now." Allen suddenly spoke, all eyes now locked on him. "Hasoull town is the next town after Hoff town, right?" continued the british boy and looked back to Lenalee. The chinese girl nodded her head.

"This town is pretty far from Hoff town. We traveled for three days and went through two mountains to reach Hasoull town." Lenalee explained. While the others have understood the explanations, Tsuna was getting more confused at everything they were saying to her. She doesn't get anything what they have said, she could not understand actually.

"What… What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked again, completely perplexed and her curiosity was picking up already. "I don't get what you had said." she said truthfully. Lenalee gave her a wondering look also and turned her eyes to Allen as if asking his help but the albino was also wondering.

"Is there really such place in the country?" continued Tsuna. Now, it's their turn to be confused.

"Of course, there is." said Tina. Tsuna brought the tea cup to her lips and drank quietly, waiting for their response.

"Hasoull town is one of the towns of Southberg, Austria." Allen answered.

Tsuna spits out the tea, dramatically. Everyone of them got shocked at the brunette. She coughed badly as she covered her mouth with handkerchief.

"Are you alright, Sawada-san?" Allen asked in worry, watching the brunette cough more badly. Even Tina neared the brunette and patted her back gently. When Tsuna felt her cough has subsided, she shifted her wide shocked eyes to Allen, looking at him in disbelief.

"W-What did you say?" asked Tsuna, her voice shaky and rasp because of the hot tea she coughed out. Everyone in that room shared a look to each other, confused and worried then looked back to the brunette.

"This is Hasuoll town of Southberg, Austria." repeated Allen.

It startled them again when Tsuna slapped down her tea cup over the saucer plate, making a loud sound. Even Sheena stopped chasing Timcanppy when she heard that sound. All of them were really worried now.

"S-Sawada-chan?" Lenalee uttered out carefully. Her hazel nut eyes were still wide.

"A-Austria?" Tsuna stammered, looking at the albino.

Allen nodded slowly

Silence.

"Sawada-san!" Allen exclaimed when Tsuna suddenly dashed out from the room and went outside the house. All of them were shocked and confused at Tsuna's sudden behavior.

"What happened to big Tsuna?" Sheena asked.

**DGM-KHR**

She's running.

Tsuna was running on the cobble stone street of Hasoull town. Her head turning side by side, catching every sight that is very unusual and different to her eyes. Everything that she sighted were sinking deeply in her confused brain, even memorizing them to the little details. Houses that have the same design as the Madame's house, other houses were much bigger. The carts which carry raw materials like fruits and vegetables and some tangible useful items were passing here and there freely. And the people of this town were wearing such unusual dresses. She keeps running, making sure that this place is really Austria.

But, there's no way she could come in this country in an instant!

Tsuna stopped running when one carriage suddenly came approaching her way. She panted heavily as the carriage passes by on her sight.

_No._

She turned her head to the right side only to see a man in his 30's walking calmly. That man smiled to her.

"Good afternoon, young lady." he greeted as he removed his top hat, putting it on his chest and bowed curtly at her then he continued walking.

_There's no way…_

She heard sniggering sounds from children. "Let's play at the frog pond after Madame Mery's classes!"

"Sure!"

_How could…_

"The last night's ball at the duke's mansion was fun!" her head turned to the voices of some girls who were on the other side of the street, wearing such flowing and balloon gowns while their frilly fans covered their lips.

"Of course! And his son was very handsome!" snickers.

"What's happening here?" Tsuna mumbled shakily, her heart was beating faster. Something inside her is telling her that everything she's seeing right now were all wrong.

A boy and a woman wearing expensive clothes came out from a carriage and were greeted by their butler. "Welcome back Madam, young master."

Tsuna shook her head hard. She can't accept this, there's no way she could come on this kind of place so suddenly! She clutched her tensed chest with her trembling hand. Her sweaty face lost its colors and her heart was pounding so fast she could hear it very clearly; maybe even this whole town can hear it also. Her intuition was kicking her head very hard, awakening her sleeping alarms of knowledge and senses. Her mind was racing, reaching out in every direction, trying to make some kind of sense out of this total dislocation. Certainly life had proven to her more than once that the world is not a reasonable place, but this was reason beyond unreason. Tsuna can already assume what kind of place is this, being transported into by that stupid mysterious door. Is this the reason why she find this town so strange and peculiar that made her so distraught inside?

"Sawada-san!"

That completely startled her. The brunette turned around, seeing Allen, Lenalee and Sheena going towards to her.

"Is something wrong, Sawada-chan?" Lenalee asked worriedly as they stopped in front of Tsuna.

"Please, tell us what is bothering you." Allen added with concern.

"Big Tsuna?" Sheena tugged her skirt and glanced up to her.

Tsuna only stared at them, very pale and trembling and her ears must have stopped functioning because she could not hear properly. The trio before Tsuna became more worried at the sight of the brunette.

"Sawada-chan?" Lenalee called.

"L-Lee-san…" Tsuna choked out, her bangs hiding her distraught eyes. She clutched tightly her skirt as her lips pressed together as if contemplating.

"Please, answer my question." the brunette said quietly after a moment but her tone was demanding and firm, it's kind of unusual from Tsuna. Allen and Lenalee exchanged worried glances before answering.

"What is it, Sawada-chan?" Lenalee inquired.

"What's the year today?"

That got them wondering. Why would she ask for the year? Lenalee gave an unsure look to Allen which the albino returned with the same expression.

"Year today?" Sheena asked.

"Yes."

"Well, the year today is 1863." the chinese girl answered generously.

"We're in the middle of nineteenth century." Allen added politely.

"…"

"…"

Tsuna stared at them with wide eyes. "N-Nineteenth… century?"

**DGM-KHR**

Done again! Yet another short chapter, I really do hope you like this chapter. ^_^

Tiger723: Hey, there! You're a generous reviewer to my story and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart. ^_^ It makes me shy to hear my story as a fantastic one from you, thank you again! About Tsuna, yes, she is naïve and it will take her time to know her real situation (wink).

Yume Li: _Will Tsuna get home?_ Hmmm…._What will her guardians do when they found her missing?_ That's for you to find out (wink). Thanks for the review!

Ja ne!


	6. A past to deny

Note: This is "talking" and this is _thinking _and English is my second language. Please bear with me.

Off you go! ^_^

**DGM-KHR**

Lenalee knocked on a door.

"Come in." she heard Allen's voice behind the door so she entered the room.

"Allen-kun, here's your uniform. Tina had already washed and ironed it." Lenalee gave the black and silver colored and folded uniform to the albino.

Allen took it with a smile. "Thanks, Ms. Tina is really kind to do this." said he. He was wearing pajamas and had already fixed his bed to sleep on. It's already ten in the evening and everyone in the house of the resident doctor of Hasoull town has already gone to bed to sleep. The old woman gave the spare room located at the attic to Allen since he is the only boy in the house.

"Yeah, and we're really bothering them since we came here. Such nice hospitality they have." the chinese girl said back.

"You're right, we shouldn't forget to give our sincere gratitude for them."

Lenalee smiled and nodded. "Well, I should also sleep now. It has been a long day to us." the girl was also in her chinese pajamas.

"You're sharing room with Ms. Tina?"

"Yup."

Timcanppy suddenly came flying and landed on Allen's white hair and nuzzled himself there.

"Okay, okay, we'll sleep now." the boy patted his golem gently and smiled. He then looked back at Lenalee and asked. "What about Sawada-san?"

Lenalee paused for a while before she answers. "She's sleeping in Sheena's room, the little girl requested it."

"I see…" said Allen while nodding his head. "Is she feeling alright now?"

She shook her head along with her worried face. "Probably not. Besides, she always gives short reply. You have seen it a while ago, right?" said Lenalee as she sighed, remembering the brunette's sudden change of behavior. Allen nodded at her statement and both shared a moment of silence to recall what happened few hours ago.

When Tsuna ran outside the doctor's house, they followed her to know what could be the reason of the brunette's unexpected behavior. They don't know what happened to her after they answered her weird questions, but Tsuna became quiet all of a sudden and that was really strange. They managed to convince her to return to the doctor's house but even when they came back, Tsuna remained quiet all day long. When dinner came in, she barely touched her food and that got them really worried. They asked her what could be her problem but Tsuna only gave a dismissive reply. However, it didn't convince them so they persuaded the brunette to tell them what was wrong but she was giving the same response to them; 'I'm okay.'

Lenalee and Allen really wanted to know what's happening to the brunette. They were concerned at Tsuna, on why she looked so distraught. But Madame Lina said they shouldn't bother her because all of them were restless.

"Maybe she will tell you what could be her problem when she gets enough rest. She's also tired, let yourselves rest." said the old woman a while ago to them. Lenalee and Allen didn't inquire more because the Madame was right. They followed her advice, letting off the matter for the meantime.

Allen sighed. "Madame Lina is right, we should let Sawada-san rest, maybe she was only confused at something. I hope we can help her in any way we can." he touched his temple; he's starting to get a headache.

Lenalee nodded. "Okay, let's sleep now. Good night, Allen-kun."

The albino smiled. "Good night, Lenalee."

**DGM-KHR**

In Sheena's room.

Tsuna exhaled deeply and quietly. She turned her head to look at the sleeping Sheena on the bed with Nuts trapped on the arms of the girl. Before the brunette could lay her body on the futon that the doctor gave for her, Sheena had already snatched her lion cub and went on her own little bed, squeezing the poor lion like there's no tomorrow.

She stared at the little girl for longer with solemn look; Tsuna felt a shrinking feeling inside her. She's embarrassed and guilty for making Sheena and the others worry for her. The brunette didn't mean to ignore them but her mind was fully occupied with so many things, her mind was spinning very fast. She made them worry where in fact; she doesn't have the right to do it. But, would you blame the confused brunette at her new found situation right now?

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled for the people who were worried for her. Then she shifted her peripherals to look at the ceiling above her. The brunette gave a very deep sigh, releasing the air which suffocates her chest.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered, clutching her chest tightly. She hadn't expected this to happen to her, all of those unbelievable events that happened this day.

_That creature a while ago is an akuma._ She heard Allen and Lenalee's voices inside her mind.

_This is the Hasoull town of Southberg, Austria._ It's echoing loudly.

_The year today is 1863, we're in the middle of 19th century._

"N-No…" she choked helplessly. Tsuna rose up from her futon, sitting up. She shook her head very hard, shaking off all of those things which keep repeating over and over in her mind. She tucked her legs close to her and pressed her forehead on her knees as her body began to tremble.

"What… what is this world?" Tsuna inaudible said with her voice shaking. "Where really am I?" she kept asking that question to herself.

What's happening here? Why is everything so confusing? Where really is she? Tsuna couldn't understand her situation right now; she's trying to comprehend everything that had happened to her this very day, but it makes no sense at all. The brunette didn't want to believe on it, yet, her intuition is telling her that this place, this world, this time, are all real. Everything she had seen were all real.

That she really came in the middle of 19th century.

Tsuna bit her lip at the realization. Did she time travel again? She don't want to believe that she got herself in another time traveling mayhem caused by a naughty time traveling machine like that of a ten year pink bazooka owned by a reckless, careless and super obnoxious stupid cow. She don't want to believe what Lenalee and Allen had said to her a while ago. Really, no one would believe because people will only laugh if someone said such ludicrous thing like that. Because time traveling is very absurd thing, who got that idea anyway?

But curse Tsuna's hyper intuition that accepted and understood so easily of her new found situation. Of course, she understood, because she had felt the same feeling before. When she was transported into the future.

Tsuna sighed heavily, so that's why there's a familiar feeling when she came here in this world. The feeling of being transported to a different time and space.

Why does the goddess of time traveling like her so much? She was sure that she had been a good girl for a year since Reborn disturb her life. Her academics were getting good and she has done a good job at any sport thanks to the hell training of his spartan tutor. And she has been socially capable now and all thanks to her friends. Though, she is still called Dame-Tsuna but she's getting better from being the loser that she was before. So why in the crazy world she has to be in this kind of situation again?! Is the future not enough to be thrown in the past this time?

The brunette really could not understand all of this, why she was here at the time of 19th century and in Austria, nonetheless! Tsuna was having a hard time to believe that she was transported to the past but being pushed to Austria really makes her not to buy this situation that she got into. When she was transported into the future to fight a crazy mafia led by a marshmallow addict and lunatic boss, she was still in Namimori. And here she is, in Austria. Getting in such country, far, far away country in an instant is really impossible. How can she go back to Namimori in an instant too?! Moreover, how in the hell did she got herself transported in this timeline?

Tsuna paused.

"That door…" she whispered, another realization bit her mind painfully.

That's right, that mysterious door she opened was the very reason of this bewilderment she encountered this very day. Tsuna really didn't expect that the mysterious door could lead her to this kind of phenomena. Albeit, that time, she was contemplating with herself if she should open that door. Well, she opened it and here she was, very confused at her situation. The brunette pondered over her new found situation again. If she is here in the past time then that door she opened was like the ten year bazooka of Lambo. The bazooka allows a person to switch his present state to his future self for a short time, but that door in that church was nothing like the bazooka. She was only transported here in this timeline without any given due time. So the door wasn't like a warp portal via somewhere place that Reborn had told her once.

However, the most worrying fact is the door itself. Tsuna hasn't been able to find that mysterious door. When she found herself in this country, the first thing she did was to search for it because the brunette was first convinced that she was only transported to another city of Japan. Tsuna only opened the door because of curiosity, she want to fill her curiosity because that strange bell sound she had heard behind that door. The brunette never had any idea what lies behind it.

Wait.

She should look for that door again or that church. If she could find the door then there is a possibility that she could return to her own time. Somehow, a small hope lit up inside Tsuna but something killed that hope in an instant.

Her intuition.

Tsuna didn't know why but her intuition wasn't agreeing with her own (and maybe only) idea that could make her leave this unexpected situation. It's like telling her that her effort will be useless if she search for that door. Besides, as far as the brunette remembers, she had not found any remarkable features on that mysterious door that she might recognized. Tsuna's shoulders slumped down in dismay.

Why? Why does her own intuition contradicts the brunette? This is the first time this strange feeling arouses inside Tsuna and it disturbed her somehow. She could only hope that her intuition is wrong this time.

"I wish all those things about 19th century were only a dream." Tsuna whispered once more. Yes, how she wishes everything that happened to her is a dream. A dream while she's sleeping and will wake up in her own room again as her mother calls for her to eat breakfast.

"I'm just dreaming." she said firmly, her hands clutching the blanket tightly. She has to believe that this is only a dream, that she is still in Namimori and not in 19th century. There's no such thing like that and it was just a product of her wild imagination. Maybe her mind was imagining a lot of things because she was all alone in Namimori and her friends were on a vacation right now.

Tsuna forced herself to smile in assurance just to convince herself. "I'll soon wake up from these ridiculous dreams." she closed her eyes tightly as her body laid down on the futon again. She wanted to sleep fast even if her mind is having a hard time to think if she can sleep peacefully. But maybe the god of sleep pitied her and he let her mind and body to drift in slumber easily. She was very exhausted and it drained her all of her energy to zero.

Tomorrow, she'll just laugh at this dream.

**DGM-KHR**

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

What is that sound?

_Ding… Ding…_

Is that my alarm clock?

_Ding… Ding…_

"Mmmhh… Five more minutes… no, seven…" she grunted and covered her head with the blanket.

_Ding… Ding…_

She's starting to get vex now, slipping out her hand under the blanket, she reached out for that damn annoying alarm clock. But she could not touch the familiar alarm clock, more like, her hand could not find that loud thing.

_Ding… Ding…_

Alright, she gave up. Sitting up from her bed, half asleep, her mouth opened widely to let out a big sleepy yawn as her arms stretching upwards. Sighing heavily first then scratched her head ungirly like and frowned.

_Ding… Ding…_

Stupid alarm clock, why can't he be more considerate to Tsuna? She's only asking for more minutes and besides, she didn't even remember setting her alarm clock at this hour and it's still vacation. And why is the sound of her alarm clock the same with the sound of a grandfather clock?

"Kaa-san…" Tsuna called her mother in lazy tone. She ran her fingers through her long brown mane. Ah… she almost forgot. She had a funny dream, a ridiculous one. She dreamt o being transported to past and in Austria. Tsuna chuckled; she must tell this to her mother, Nana will sure laugh too.

Her eyes fully opened finally and she gasped. Wait, this is not her room, where is she?

Pause.

Stare.

Tsuna's eyes became wide and her mouth dropped open.

That funny dream.

_Were in the middle of 19th century._

The brunette covered her mouth with her trembling hand. That dream wasn't just any other dream, it was real, all of it. Everything that happened to her yesterday was starting to resurface in the river of her memories, bringing her back to reality.

Yes, this is reality.

Slowly, she turned her head to where she knows someone is sleeping at. There's Sheena, sleeping peacefully with Nuts.

"N-No way…" Tsuna choked out, her body began to tremble also. This couldn't be happening to her. "N-No…"

Nuts woke up at the sudden feeling. He opened his eyes and saw his master with a very distraught look on her face. He got worried on her since he could feel his master's strong, disturbing and confusing feelings, making him feel the same way too.

Because his master's feelings are also his feelings.

"Gao." Nuts slipped out from Sheena's arms and paced towards Tsuna then licked her shaking fingers. He saw how she jerked at what he did to her. The lion cub looked up to see Tsuna's face; she's pale, very pale as if she have donated all of her blood to someone else. Nuts have never seen his master so shell-shock like this before.

"Gao." Nuts sounded like pleading.

"I wasn't dreaming, Nuts." Tsuna started in whisper and Nuts stayed silent to listen. "I-I'm not dreaming, I wasn't dreaming that time. It wasn't just another dream that I'll soon forget. They-they're real, Nuts. All-all of them."

Nuts nuzzled his head on Tsuna's hand. He's getting scared because his master is starting to feel scared.

"That I'm really here in the past." continued Tsuna as she clutched the blanket very tightly. Her lips quivered and her eyes began to well up. "What's happening, Nuts?" she glanced down to her cub as if Nuts could answer all of her questions.

"Gao." but Nuts doesn't have any answer. Tsuna wanted to deny everything but the reality is right in front of her eyes, mocking her even more.

"Nu-Nuts… Timcanppy…" Sheena's voice startled her out of her confused thoughts.

Tsuna looked at the little girl and found her still sleeping while mumbling and it amazed the brunette genuinely to see the girl sleeping peacefully as if nothing terrifying happened yesterday. Tsuna finally released the air from her chest after a moment to ponder; it calmed her tension at least. The brunette then stood up and folded the futon and blanket then put it back in the cabinet. Slowly and quietly, she walked forward to get the door, careful not to wake up the little girl.

"Gao."

Tsuna tensed up for a moment then looked down only to see Nuts beside her feet. She made a shushing sign. "Stay here, Nuts. You have to give Sheena company until she wakes up." she said to her lion but Nuts made a protest sound.

"Nuts." Her tone became firm and stern.

Nuts' head hung down in defeat and started walking back to Sheena's bed. Tsuna made an apology look for her cub before leaving the room. The brunette found the house still dark and quiet. She presumed the others are still on their beds and she woke up early than usual. Sighing once more, Tsuna headed herself downstairs and moved her feet into the living room of the house. She found the grandfather clock at the corner of the room, standing tall and making a heavy ticking sound. This clock must be the reason why she woke up, 5:15 in this early morning, thinking it was her alarm clock a while ago. Then she decided to go to another room which is the kitchen area. Tsuna was surprised to see Tina in the kitchen, at this hour, cooking breakfast already.

"You're early, Tsuna." remarked Tina as she kneads the bread dough. Tsuna only smiled wryly and her eyes wandered over the long table before her. The table is filled with corns, carrots, celery, chicken, butter, bread dough and other ingredients for breakfast.

"What are you making, Ms. Tina?" Tsuna asked politely.

"Corn soup and breads then we'll have some smoked country ham." answered the latter.

Tsuna's stomach grumbled for food, now she's starving. She remembered she had not eaten her dinner last night. She touched her tummy, feeling her mouth drooling also.

"Let me help you, then." the brunette offered politely. "I think it'll take you a long time to prepare breakfast."

The older blonde girl stopped kneading the dough and stared at Tsuna thoughtfully. Then Tina smiled and nodded. "You're right, besides, Allen will be in a food war again."

Tsuna chuckled heartily. "What should I do?"

"Chopped these vegetables and afterwards, scrape the corns. I'll have the chicken stock ready…"

**DGM-KHR**

Done! Hope you like the chapter. Haha. I admit it was a little boring but it was really my intention to make the story progress slow, it's kind of important to me to do it, especially making Tsuna's character slowly develop also. Hope I made myself clear. ^_^

Ruhiko: thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate those who are generous to leave a review and you are one of those! Thank you again!

Ja ne!


	7. A helping hand

Notes: this is "talking" and this is _thinking._ And English is my second language. Please, bear with me.

Long chapter for you, dear readers! Thanks for those who review/follow/favorite my story. You are really great! ^_^

Off you go, then!

**DGM-KHR**

Allen yawned and stretched his arms upward. He smiled fondly seeing Timcanppy flying above him.

"Morning Tim." he greeted and the golem landed on his shoulder. He then stood up, fixed the bed and went out of the room with his golem. Along the hallway, he saw Lenalee, still in her pajamas, walking toward him. Allen smiled as he greeted the chinese girl.

"Good morning, Lenalee."

"Good morning, Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled back and both went downstairs.

"How's your sleep?" asked the chinese girl.

"Good." The albino answered. "My energy is back, how about you?"

"I feel very fresh today." she replied, brushing her long hair with her hand then she looked back at him. "Tina is not in her room when I woke up. I bet she's cooking breakfast."

Allen nodded his head. "I think so. Let's go to the kitchen, then." he suggested. When they took their last step down to the first floor of the house, they already smelled a very delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Corn…" Allen's mouth instantly drooled as the aroma tempted his stomach.

"That's Tina." said Lenalee and they quickly entered the kitchen where they saw Tina brewing a coffee and a brunette who's in front of the sink, washing something they don't know. They already recognized who it was.

Tina on the other hand, noticed their presence so she smiled at them. "Good morning Allen, Lena." she greeted.

"Morning too, Tina." Lenalee said back and Allen gave his greetings also to the older blonde.

"Good morning, Ms. Tina."

"Did you sleep well?" asked the older blonde.

"Yes, thank you for letting us sleep here, Ms. Tina." Allen bowed his head to her.

Tina waved her hand in dismissive manner. "That's nothing. Besides, this is also our way to thank you for saving my little cousin yesterday."

Allen and Lenalee smiled gratefully at her but their eyes quickly moved to look at Tsuna, who was still washing something in the sink and doesn't seem to give any attention to her surroundings. She didn't even hear the albino and the chinese girl entered the kitchen.

Lenalee then greeted first. "Good morning, Sawada-chan."

The brunette didn't stop on what she's doing as of now. This time, Allen gave his greetings also for Tsuna.

"Good morning. Sawada-san." said he with polite tone and gentleness suited to a gentleman, but no response from the brunette. They exchanged glances as worry ran over their faces. It took them a minute to call Tsuna's attention once more but she still didn't hear them. Tina then neared Tsuna and tapped her shoulder and that startled out the brunette from what she's doing and quickly looked at Tina.

"M-Ms. Tina…"

Tina didn't even let her finish talking as she pointed out Allen and Lenalee. Tsuna's eyes moved to the direction that the older blonde pointed out and saw Lenalee and Allen, standing before the door and were looking at her worriedly.

"O-Oh… Walker-san, Lee-san…" said Tsuna, surprised to see them. "I didn't notice you two were there, I'm sorry." she bowed and gave an apology smile. "And good morning to both of you."

_She's still distracted._ Both Lenalee and Allen mentally noted, seeing her behavior still the same like last night. They wanted to talk with her and know her worries so that they could help her at least. But they shrugged off the thoughts, they didn't want to ruin this peaceful morning.

"Good morning too, Sawada-chan." said Lenalee again.

"Did you have a good sleep, Sawada-san?" the albino inquired also.

Tsuna nodded her head reluctantly. "Y-Yeah…" and her eyes darted away. "…I-I think so." she continued in inaudible sound.

The others did not fail to hear that and they gave each other worried glances before looking back at Tsuna. Lenalee was really itchy to ask the brunette what was bothering to her that could be the reason for this kind of atmosphere from Tsuna. But the chinese girl hadn't even open her mouth to speak when Sheena's voice rang out inside the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone!" greeted the little girl with so much energy. All eyes turned to Sheena and they were delighted to see her wide grin beaming at them with Nuts secured on her arms.

"Good to see you up this early, Sheena." Allen smiled and patted her head then his eyes went to the lion. It wondered him to see Nuts' face the same as Tsuna.

I didn't know lions can do faces. He thought, still looking at Nuts.

"Morning too, Sheena." Lenalee greeted also and Sheena grinned again, squeezing Nuts out of air again, erasing the look on the cub's face. All of them sweat dropped at the little girl; the poor lion can never get out of this house alive. Yes, poor Nuts.

"Sheena, stop squeezing Tsuna's kitten and brush your teeth already. We'll eat once grandma's up." Tina chided as she took the coffee pot and pour the hot liquid in the cups. The strong and sweet aroma of the concoction filled their nostrils.

"Okay!" Sheena nodded. "Nuts, Tim! Let's go, we'll brush our teeth!" and she ran out of the kitchen with Timcanppy following her behind. Tsuna on the other hand, resumed her washing duty and hurried herself to finish it. Allen and Lenalee still wanted to talk with the brunette but Tina called them to take the foods into the dining room. Letting off the matter for now, Allen took the plate with sliced ham while Lenalee helped the older blonde carry the trays with coffee cups and prepare everything for their breakfast.

**DGM-KHR**

As usual.

Allen and Timcanppy are a sight to be watch. Sipping the soup here, munching the bread with ham there and drinking the coffee to clear his throat, Allen is in the middle of food war. And the current status—Allen's leading with 32 soup bowls and three basket of bread with three plates of ham. You're asking Timcanppy? Well, close to his owner. Madame Lina chuckled for the nth time that morning, seeing the duo attacked their breakfast without missing a beat.

"I'm still amaze at how you can eat that very much food so fast." said the doctor before taking a spoon of corn soup to sip it. "And it's a surprise to see your body petite even when you have that eating behavior." continued Madame Lina, making Allen choked his bread with ham in his throat and is now having a hard time to breathe and swallow. The dining room was filled with laughter. Allen quickly took the glass of water beside his soup plate and drank it vigorously. He exhaled heavily when everything in his esophagus is shoved down to his stomach. He then leaned back against his chair.

"And I thought I have gotten taller the last time I checked." Allen voiced out his thoughts as he touched his head and that earned him another merry laugh from his audience. The boy gave a sheepish laugh also. Sheena, still snickering, then glanced up to Tsuna. "Big Allen's funny, isn't it, big Tsuna?"

No answer.

Sheena's wide grin faded at the sight of Tsuna beside her. The brunette wasn't giving any attention to the little girl, even to the rest of occupants of the dining room. She stayed quiet and was only staring at her soup that she barely touches, just making a circular movement with the spoon in the soup. The laughter around the dining area died immediately upon seeing the brunette's mute silence ever since the breakfast started. Tsuna was staring blankly at her soup which is getting cold now, her bread had only a small bite and she ignored the coffee for her, she wasn't joining at their conversation, she wasn't joining in the amiable aura around them.

Sheena tugged down Tsuna's sleeve and just like a while ago, the brunette got startled and snapped her head to her side where Sheena was sitting and was giving Tsuna her big yellow wondering eyes. Tsuna blinked first then spoke.

"W-What is it, Sheena?" she stammered.

"I said big Allen is funny." answered the little girl.

Tsuna gave a forced smile and hesitantly replied. "Y-Yes, he is…" she sounded unsure.

"Big Tsuna…."

Another forced smile escaped Tsuna's lips and her eyes went back to look or stare at her soup. She spooned some creamy broth and sipped it quietly, it took her another minutes to sip her soup again. The rest of the occupants looked at Tsuna worriedly, the brunette wasn't in herself once again and they really wanted to know what bothered her so much like this. They thought she was only being shy and quiet because she barely talk even yesterday's luncheon, Tsuna will only reply if you talk to her. Though, when they had their rosemary tea, the brunette became relaxed.

All of them were thinking the same thing; Tsuna wasn't any different from yesterday. They were hoping that she would feel better after she got her energy back but it seems she is not. Just like the dinner last night, they asked the brunette.

"Are you feeling any better, Sawada-san?" asked Allen first. Tsuna was startled for the third time and it most surprised them to realize they even bother to count it. They were just being observant and worried, of course.

Tsuna looked back at Allen, whose sitting across to her on the other side of the table. She hesitated first before stammering again. "E-Excuse me?"

Allen and Lenalee glanced at each other, more worried on how distracted the brunette right now.

"I was asking if you're feeling alright." the albino said once more. "You look very distraught, Sawada-san."

"E-Eh?" they don't know but the color of her face faded suddenly.

"You're not even eating your breakfast." added Lenalee.

Tsuna's eyes became uneasy, looking anywhere but them. Gripping tightly her spoon, she's feeling reluctant, unsure, nervous and worried right now. She couldn't think of the right words to say to make them not worry over her.

"I-I…." she trailed off first. "I-I'm alrighttt…. D-Don't worry…" the brunette uttered out lowly. She wanted to give an assuring smile to prove her words but her lips started to quiver again. It didn't convince the others, though. Madame Lina sighed this time.

"You should rest." said the doctor to Tsuna. All eyes turned to the old woman and she continued.

"Get a rest after the breakfast. You're pale and tensed so use Sheena's room, it's windy up there, it'll make you calm easily." said the old woman as she folded her hands in business manner. Her tone was suggestive and very doctorish one.

"B-But Madame Lina! I'm really okay, you don't have to bother. This is really too much!" reasoned out Tsuna, suddenly embarrassed at the kindness of the doctor. She looked at them, who were sitting in front of the dining table, looking worried for her and it made Tsuna feel guilty for doing so.

"Grandma's right." agreed Tina also.

"B-But—Hieee!" Tsuna flinched on her chair at the sight of the doctor holding out her operation knife, dark aura began to disperse from the doctor slash witch. All of them gulped nervously and Tsuna nodded automatically.

"I'mgoingtorest." responded the girl oh so quickly.

The old woman smiled at her. "Good."

And there's one thing about this old woman they will never forget.

_Scary…_

**DGM-KHR**

Just like what Madame Lina had said, Sheena's room is much comfortable. The window that is located beside a study table is open, giving the wind a permission to blow its freshness inside the childish room. Tsuna was sitting on the bed side with a gloomy expression. She took the tea cup over the table that Tina gave to her a while ago and drank the cooling tea then sighed for a hundred times that day.

The old woman and her family along with the two saviors clad in black and silver clothes were being kind to her. She should be grateful that they worry about her. They accommodate her so well that the other people might think she is one important visitor in the house. Yet, she had only tag along with the new acquaintances and Tsuna was lucky to meet those kind of people. Yes, she should be grateful.

But Tsuna couldn't help herself. Even if she wanted to act normal in front of them, she can't help but remember the things that keep knocking her mind continuously. That she was here in the past and the people she have met can be called people of history. The brunette didn't really want to believe she got transported into past in just a blink of an eye. But the proofs were already slapping her face, slapping her in denial mind. This old europey town, the people and how they dress, the culture and how they live. Yes, all of those things she met were old.

Because Tsuna is here in the past.

Her hands began to tremble even her lips. Why is she here in the middle of 19th century? What is she doing here? How can she go back to Namimori? Tsuna shook her head hard, gripping tightly the tea cup on her hands. How many times have she asked those questions? She doesn't know yet, she keeps asking herself. But no answer came to her no matter how hard she thinks of something that might be the reason for being here in the past time. Tsuna's mind is very confused, terribly confused, it will explode anytime. She put back the tea cup over the study table and brushed her hair with her hand.

If only Reborn is here, he will know what to do for sure. She would not be this so confused if only he is—

Tsuna paused.

"Reborn!" she ejaculated and sprang abruptly from the bed. How could she forget? Of course, there is Reborn who could help her anytime and anywhere, especially if it's an emergency! She must call her tutor, he'll come for her, he'll know what to do. She immediately snatched her guitar case at the corner of the room and zipped it open. Her hand quickly searched for her phone which was hidden in one of the pockets inside the case. When she touched a cold, smooth metallic small but rectangular object, she quickly took it out and neared the open window.

Wait.

Didn't she check her phone for reception the first time she was transported in this timeline? She wanted to call her mother but she could not do that because there wasn't any reception and she never had any idea that time that she time travel again so she didn't make a big deal out of it. What if it's the same, still the same like before, that nothing has changed her situation? Tsuna shook her head vigorously, desperate to erase her pessimistic thoughts. Being negative of everything won't help her at all, this is not the time to be no good Tsuna again. She must act, she must believe herself, that everything around her are not real, that they're only illusions, that she can call her tutor in _this kind_ of situation. She will never know if she never try. With unstable hope, the brunette flipped her phone open and her hazel nut eyes couldn't get any wider.

No reception.

"N-No…" Tsuna gasped. Her phone doesn't have any reception, the reception bar is empty. No way… there's no way these things could happen! What should she do? She will not be able to call her tutor, how can she—No. She must stop worrying and let herself get overwhelm with panic. She must not give up now, she must believe. She have decided, she will call Reborn.

Her hands were shaking when she started dialing the secret numbers that Reborn created for security purposes. Only she and Reborn knows how to contact each other without anyone knowing. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she erased some numbers that she mistakenly dialed because of growing panic.

_Reborn, please…_ Tsuna's mind prayed as she pressed that call keypad and placed the earpiece of the phone on her ear.

Toot-Toot-Toot-Toot-Toot

Why is that sound become like that?

Toot-Toot-Toot-Toot-click.

Tsuna almost stopped breathing. "R-Reborn….?"

A prompt voice answered her.

"The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please, try again later."

The brunette swore her heart have stopped functioning when she heard that statement loud and clear. Her phone suddenly slipped down from her hand and dropped loudly onto the floor.

"The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please, try again later."

Tsuna could still hear the prompt voice speaking that reality continuously as if mocking her desperate and unstable hope.

_We're in the middle of 19th century._

The brunette covered her quivering lips with her trembling hand. Her wide, paling eyes stared at her phone on the floor in disbelief. Is everything for real?

"The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please, try again later."

Her legs could not hold it any longer; Tsuna fell on her knees with gracious silence.

"The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please, try again later."

She covered her ears in desperate manner.

"The number you have dialed is out of coverage area..."

She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, pressing her hands hard on her ears so that she could not hear that mocking statement.

"…is out of coverage area…"

Tsuna's eyes welled up. Yes, she is out of coverage area.

Out of area to reach Reborn, out of area to reach anything and anyone that could help her. She's really stupid, stupid to believe herself that she can call Reborn in this kind of situation. She doesn't need a scientific explanation to make herself understand this logic around her. Tsuna is here in the past and she will not be able to call her tutor because of that reason alone!

"N-No…please…" the brunette pleaded now. How can you call someone from the future if you're stuck in past that even yourself didn't know why it happened.

Tsuna is lost.

She felt very hopeless now. No one can help her; nothing can help her to get out of this world. She didn't know what to do now.

"I want to go home…" her voice cracked. She folded her hands together to pray.

_Reborn, please, help me…_ she mentally pleaded.

Tsuna's heart almost jumped out from her chest when someone knocked on the door. Her head snapped to look at the door, wondering who it was. Another knock was heard and Lenalee's voice came next.

"Sawada-chan… It's us, Lenalee and Allen."

The brunette was wondering more. She quickly wiped her tears, exhaled deeply then stood up as she picks up her phone and slid it inside her pocket.

"Can we come in, Sawada-san?" this time, it's Allen. "We only want to talk to you, if you don't mind." continued the boy behind the door.

Tsuna hesitated first but allowed them instead. "The door's open." she replied.

And the door opened gently, letting Lenalee and Allen entered the childish room. Allen closed the door quietly and they faced Tsuna. Both Allen and Lenalee noticed the obvious ghastly face of the brunette along with those very distraught eyes.

"W-What…is it that you wanted to talk about, Lee-san?" inquired Tsuna as she forced herself to smile amiably. The two teenagers dressed in black and silver uniform looked at each other first; they have decided to question the brunette.

"You see, we know you're having your rest today." Lenalee started, taking two steps forward. "And we will be look like persisting you about the matter but… we really wanted to know if there is something wrong."

"Aye, we know there is something which bothers you very much." Allen paced forward also.

Tsuna tensed up because of that, her face paled even more while her eyes looked uneasy and wary. She was rather surprised that Lenalee and Allen knew she was distraught and troubled. Well, she was actually obvious; her change of behavior was really obvious that even a five year old child would notice her very clearly. But she couldn't help it, her problem isn't just ordinary like giving your money to a solicitor and that money is your only payment for a bus ride to go home.

"You have been acting a little strange since last night." said Allen with true concern.

"R-Really?" Tsuna held her elbow while her eyes were looking anywhere but them. She's feeling guilty again for making them worry over her where in fact, they didn't know each other well enough to even establish friendship. They were more like an acquaintance to each other, nothing more to that. The brunette was feeling ashamed right now.

Lenalee then smiled. "All we wanted to say is, you can tell us anything."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at them in complete wonder.

Allen agreed also, nodding his head. "If you have a problem that bother you so much, you can tell us about it and we will help you in any way we can." explained the boy.

The brunette now stared at Allen and Lenalee, shock to hear those words from them. Tsuna knew they're worried about her and curious at her sudden change of behavior but to the extent of spending their time for her just to offer a helping hand made her really shock. Tsuna admits she needs help but she was expecting it from her tutor and her friends, not exactly from Allen and Lenalee. It doesn't concern them so why would they help her? Why bother to worry over someone's problem? Tsuna was really dumbfounded.

"W-Why…would you two do such thing…?" she trailed off.

"Why?" Lenalee and Allen looked genuinely wondering at the question but then both smiled in a way like they have understood the reason why ants always have the time to chat with each other even if it's less than a minute.

Lenalee smiled widely and openly now. "Well, we felt that you need someone to talk to." said the chinese girl which Allen agreed heartily.

"We don't know what troubled you so much but we can feel you're carrying something heavy that you can't let go." he added. The brunette was still in silence.

"We can't exactly tell the reason why, but…" they glanced at each other in a knowing fashion before looking back at Tsuna and gave her a friendly, warm and assuring smile.

"We really wanted to help you." both said sincerely.

Tsuna was stunned.

She wasn't expecting any of this. The brunette knew Lenalee and Allen were kind people. Granted, they had saved her from a near death experience, Tsuna thought that was all from them. They couldn't spare more time for others, they looked busy anyways. But here they are, in front of her and giving her that kind of smile she only and always see from her tutor, from her friends, from her family. That smile that never fails to reassure her everything will be alright as long as they're together. And Tsuna was seeing it from the least expected people, Lenalee and Allen. It warmed her heart greatly; they were really kind and good people. Such nice people are hard to find in any world and she's lucky to meet Allen and Lenalee. Tsuna's eyes looked down, her face heating up.

"Sawada-chan?" she heard Lenalee calling her.

Yes, Tsuna trust them.

"W-Well, you see…" she began, stuttering, which delighted Lenalee and Allen so much, seeing they have persuaded the brunette finally. Though, deep inside they didn't know why they felt it that way. They were really that concern for her. A heavy sigh came from Tsuna's lips.

"I…I wanted to go home." said the brunette finally as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to them with those hopeful eyes, that at least her eyes could tell them what she really wished for.

"Go home?" Allen reeled in wonder and moved his gray eyes back to his chinese friend, who was also wondering. Tsuna nodded as her answer. Lenalee then sat beside Tsuna and Allen pulled out a chair under the study table and sat on it.

"Is that the reason that keeps you distracted?" inquired Allen.

"Yes." replied the brunette. Though, being transported oh so suddenly here in the past was also another reason.

Lenalee's brows furrowed, confused. "Then, where's your home? Aren't you Japanese? So you live in Japan as well."

Tsuna looked back at her. "I am, I do live in Japan. The exact place is at the Namimori city, actually."

Allen was confused as well. "But why are you here in Austria? Asia and Europe are thousands of miles away from each other."

Which Lenalee added quickly. "Are you lost?" asked the chinese girl, somehow, she have formed a conclusion at what has happened to the brunette.

"L-Lost?" Tsuna mumbled and pondered. Well, if you think at her situation deeply, Tsuna could only say she's really lost, lost in space and time, clueless of everything that has happened to her. Now that she thinks of it, how could she return to her own time? She didn't even know why or how or what are the reasons of coming here in this timeline.

Tsuna looked sullen and defeated. "Maybe…" answered the brunette, fidgeting her skirt.

Allen and Lenalee shared a glance to each other, wondering more why this brunette came in this country and found herself lost on her way home. But why is Tsuna travelling back to Japan all alone? Those were the questions which came out from their minds.

"I don't know how can I return to Namimori. I have no idea what to do now." she continued in sinking voice.

"I see…" Allen mused.

"Besides, I promised to my mother that I'll be home early." explained Tsuna making Lenalee and Allen looked at her in sympathy.

_And otou-san's coming home next week. I want to be the first one to welcome him home._ She remembered her father's promise of family picnic on a ranch. Tsuna was looking forward on it and she was also excited to see her father after yet another year of absence so she must go home immediately. Lenalee and Allen smiled knowingly after hearing her troubles; they know now what to do. Lenalee then smiled at Tsuna.

"If that is your problem then, do not worry." she said to cheer up the brunette.

"That's right, we'll you return to your home after our mission." Allen nodded and beamed a reassuring smile to her. Tsuna was very delighted and happy to say the least. Her worries have been washed away with relief instantly after hearing that.

"R-Really?" she hopefully asked. These two good Samaritans nodded and smiled widely as answer.

"Of course. Though, Japan is really far from here and you'll have to ride a ship to get home." said Allen.

"S-Ship?" Tsuna wondered, why does she need to ride a ship to return in Namimori? Somehow, the brunette is starting to feel something wrong about what that offer.

Lenalee chuckled openly. "Yeah, that's right. But, just like we told you before, we will help you Sawada-chan in any way we can." and she beamed that assuring smile again making Tsuna blushed shyly.

"T-Thank— you…" the brunette said shyly and stammering. How could this chinese girl make her blush? Tsuna remembered the time when Kyoko started talking to her and she looked stupid because she was blushing in front of Kyoko. (and that leads to a never ending teasing from her sly tutor)

Seeing Tsuna's flustered, embarrassed face, Allen and Lenalee smiled at each other, glad and relieved. And here they thought they will never know what bothered the brunette so much.

"Anyways, Sawada-chan." called Lenalee.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, what are you doing here in Austria?" asked the teal haired girl curiously and that surprised Tsuna.

"Well, I really don't know." she said truthfully, face showing genuine confusion. "Actually, I'm on my way to an orphanage when suddenly, I found myself here. " she continued warily.

Lenalee chuckled again, she knew it. "You're really lost then, Sawada-chan."

"Yeah." Tsuna laughed sheepishly, scratching her cheek. "It's not a surprise from me, though. I don't have any sense of direction in my system."

Allen then grinned openly. "We're just the same then, Sawada-san. I get lost easily also." admitted the albino and all of them laughed heartily.

"That's why we always accompany you if you're on a mission." remarked Lenalee, still chuckling. Allen colored a bit then frowned childishly.

"I always carry a map and a compass with me!" he said in defense.

"And that is why you need us."

Another laughter.

Tsuna now stared at Allen and Lenalee. She didn't know but she have this feeling she have misled them of what was _her actual_ situation right now. But her real problem is how to get back home immediately and these good Samaritans volunteered to help her, she should be grateful. Though, Tsuna could fell something not right to everything, she just shrugged off the thoughts and sighed in relief. At least, she could see a ray of hope of returning to her Namimori. Yes, she _can_ go home. Tsuna looked again at Allen and Lenalee, the chinese girl still teases the defensive white haired boy. She smiled fondly at them then her yes looked outside the open window, where she could see the blue sky.

**DGM-KHR**

Done! Let me know what's on your mind. Please, leave a review.

Sang Joyeux bonee: I have updated! Thanks for your review!

Ja ne!


	8. And they are called Exorcists

Alright! Here's the chapter 8, took me long to update. Just too busy with my career goals in life and in the end—ugh… don't want to remember it. Makes me want to regret all over again… Can someone please shoot me with Reborn's dying will bullet?!

Ugh… please, go on with the story.

**DGM-KHR**

"I believe we have brought the things that your grandma needed, right Sheena?" asked Lenalee to the cute younger blonde girl as all of them walked up and down on the busy street of Hasoull town.

The said girl nodded at Lenalee, smiling as she carried Nuts on her arms with Timcanppy resting on top of her head. "Yup!"

"Where are we going to deliver these things, then?" inquired Allen also, carrying a box full of medical stuffs needed by the old woman.

The younger blonde looked up to him. "To the mayor's house, Grandma has to go there for scheduled check-up of the mayor's wife."

"I see." Lenalee also carries a small medical suitcase.

"But we need to fetch big Tina first before heading straight to the mayor's house. Big Tina is grandma's assistant." continued Sheena and all of them rounded a corner to take another street.

"Why? Isn't Ms. Tina with your grandma right now?" Tsuna then asked, on her hands is a basket full of herbal medicine. Allen and Lenalee waited also for an answer, wondering as well about the whereabouts of the older blonde right now. But to their confusion, Sheena only shook her head then snickered loudly.

"Big Tina is always at the Fusheman's yard just to see her crush." she said. The teenagers looked at each other, still wondering what the little girl was talking about.

However, Tsuna on the other hand, is more focused at her fellow teenagers, who were wearing those black and silver clothes. The brunette looked around, all of the people here in this town were looking at Allen and Lenalee with surprise on their faces and pure amazement and a little of excitement that Tsuna found it very strange and weird from these ordinary people.

Tsuna moved her eyes back to Lenalee and Allen, her mind getting puzzled at this kind of attention that these two teenagers were getting. _They really stand out among us. I wonder why Allen and Lenalee wear such apple-of-the-eye clothes… _

"We're here!" that startled them as Sheena shouted and stopped in front of a house as big as Madame Lina's own house.

"So, Ms. Tina is here as you say…" Allen scanned the area with his sliver gray irises, searching for another blonde haired girl. "I don't see her." said he.

"There she is." Sheena said, pointing out the bushes which surround the said house. All heads turned to the bushes that the little girl pointed at and Sheena's right. There they saw blonde tresses along with those green leaves; the said older blonde girl was hiding in the bushes as quietly and unnoticed as possible.

"See?" Sheena grinned and they sweat dropped at the sight, couldn't believe that Tina was literally hiding in the bushes. Shaking their heads, all of them walked toward Tina's hiding spot and could clearly see the older blonde girl along with the bushes, her body fidgeting and tensed.

"Ms. Tina…" Allen spoke carefully.

"Kyaaa!" But Tina jumped out of the bushes, completely shocked to hear a voice behind her back. She turned around only to see her cousin and their visitors.

"I-I'm sorry…" the albino apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What-what are you all doing here?" asked Tina, still shocked at their appearance before her. Though, she was also embarrassed, knowing they have seen her on the act.

"Grandma." Sheena simply said making Tina cringed visibly at the person mentioned. She touched her forehead then muttered a "Oh, dear…" How could she forget? This is the day for the scheduled check-up of the mayor's wife. She could already foresee those flying knives everywhere.

"Ms. Tina?" asked Tsuna, wondering why the older blonde was making that kind of face. They could clearly see that gloomy aura around the girl.

_She must be worried that the Madame might get mad at her_. The brunette thought as she watched Tina's gloomy expression and now could hear saying words which they couldn't quite understand. The only hear 'I'm dead.' 'grandma, flying knives' repeatedly.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with flying knives again." Tsuna heard Lenalee's voice behind her so she turned back and saw her wry expression. The brunette gave a wry smile also and nodded her ehad, agreeing with her.

"Big Tina, we should hurry now or grandma will get mad again." said Sheena.

"B-But!" Tina quickly made a complaining face and she looked back at the house which she was spying at for several hours ago.

Sheena then huffed. "The clumsy guy can wait!"

"Don't call Bradley clumsy!" shouted back the older blonde.

"But he is clumsy!"

"He is not!"

And the two blondes were now glaring at each other that the others could only do is to sigh. Allen then neared them and coerced. "Sheena's right, Ms. Tina. I don't want to meddle with your business but we need to hurry because your grandmother sure is waiting now."

Tina gave a big pout. "I know."

"Then let's go or else we'll get sliced for real." Lenalee suggested which Tsuna agreed very much.

Tina made a face but she sighed in defeat. Besides, she didn't want to see their old lady getting vex too much and if it happens, her blood pressure will rise and it will be dangerous for her health. They are all ready to leave when suddenly; they heard a sound of the door opening. Tina's head quickly snapped around to look at that house once again. She saw the opened door and then a tall guy with dark brown hair came out. Tina gasped loudly that he others heard it clearly and so they all turned to the older blonde.

"Ms. Tina?" Tsuna wondered, going toward the girl, she could see Tina's red face. "What's the mattempph!" Tina covered Tsuna's mouth, making a shushing sound.

Allen, Lenalee and Sheena got wondered also so they all shifted their eyes to the direction which Tina's eyes were focused at. There they saw the dark brown haired guy, who was waving his hand to someone inside the house. And since the house is elevated and you need stairs to go up and down, that guy took his first step down to the stairs and the second step immediately tangled his foot to his other foot and so he fell down in a loud painful thud. As fast as the thief, Tina snatched the suitcase from Lenalee's hand and rushed to his side in just seconds. The rest of them who have seen the whole scene only dropped their jaws wide open.

"He tripped his own feet." Allen bluntly said which for the first time Tsuna heard such tone from the albino.

"Yeah…" Lenalee nodded wryly while Sheena couldn't hide her grin.

"Told you, he's clumsy."

Tsuna on the other hand, felt a nostalgic and sympathy feeling, seeing that guy fell down easily on the stairs. _I just saw myself on him_. She warily thought, remembering her own self, who always stumbled herself over nothing. And their attention went back tp Tina, who was now attending this Bradley with the medical kit.

"Are you okay, Bradley?" Tina asked so full of concern. Blinking his eyes, Bradley's face shaded pink and he quickly stood up, brushed his hair up ward and smoothly then looked at Tina oh so charmingly.

"I'm always alright, my dear Tina." said he and gave Tina a sparkling toothy smile that almost made the girl swooned.

"Are-are you…sure?" asked the now dreamy Tina.

"Yes, my dear Tina. Thank you for your concern, you were always the sweet girl I know." another sparkling toothy smile and he held her hand as he looked at her with those dreamy eyes also.

"My dear Tina…"

"Oh, Bradley…"

And background of flowers and love songs appeared around them, real world didn't matter anymore. But the others whose watching their lovey dovey scene have this what-the-hell faces, looking ludicrous at the cheesy sight while Lenalee was covering Sheena's eyes to protect the innocent mind of the girl.

"I think we should stop that lovey dovey moment because we're already late." said Lenalee, reminsing them their real business here.

Allen nodded. "You're right." And they paced forward to the love birds who were still staring dreamily at each other.

"Ms. Tina." Allen called Tina's attention but she didn't hear him.

"Tina?" Lenalee called also yet the love birds were in their own world of love.

"She didn't hear you." said Tsuna with a tear drop on her head.

"Grandma's waiting, big Tina!" Sheena shouted that startled everyone even the love birds.

"Oh no!" gasped Tina, she forgot again! Tina looked at them in panic making the others sighed in exasperation. Suddenly, one laughter was heard from inside the house.

"Ho ho ho! I believe your grandmother will do some target practice again." said a man with aged voice. All eyes turned to the owner of that voice and they saw one man in his 40's came out form the house and was wearing a cowboy outfit and now is walking near to the teenagers.

"Father." said Bradley and Tina greeted politely. "Good day to you, Mr. Fusheman."

"Good day to you too." smiled Mr. Fusheman and he looked back at his son. "Jeez, Brad… Just can't leave you on your own, can't I?"

"Of course not!" Bradley b;ushed and his father laughed loudly which made the day look brighter. Allen, Lenalee and Tsuna looked at each other and smiled also.

And Mr. Fusheman turned to the blonde girls. "I saw your grandmother at the mayor's house. I do believe she's attending his wife." said he.

"Yes, she is. We're actually on our way to the mayor's house." Tina smiled warily.

"Then you should hurry, you know your grandma better than anyone."

"Yeah."

"Let's go!" Sheena shouted and ran away, leaving them behind. Tina waved at Bradley as Lenalee followed Sheena. Allen bowed his head first to the Fushemans to give respect and started leaving the manor as well. Tsuna was trailing last behind them but something made her stopped abruptly.

"Hmmm… I know those teens in black and silver." Mr. Fusheman suddenly stated.

"You do, father?" wondered his son and he nodded.

"They are the ones who were said to bring salvation to our world."

Tsuna's head snapped to them, shocked to hear that remark. Before she could ask about it, Lenalee already called her and so she put the matter aside for now.

**DGM-KHR**

They have entered the front garden of the mayor's house and as expected, it's bigger and fabulous than the rest of the houses here in this town. Or at least, that's what they all thought.

"This is the mayor's house, then." said Allen, his head moving side by side to look at the front view of the estate. He was ahead of the girls.

"Yes." Tina replied, now reaching the front door and all of them stopped. Allen was about to knock the door when just for seconds, he saw one operation knife came out from the door and got stuck in it before his face. His heart almost stopped beating, having face to face with the sharp knife. The box on his hands slipped down and fell onto the ground.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee wondered what made her friend froze suddenly so she looked over his shoulder and gasped in shock. And before the others could ask what happened, the door immediately opened and there was the old woman, waiting for them with that same scary irate face they have seen yesterday. All of them cringed and froze at the sight, especially when they saw that dark aura behind the Madame.

"You. Are. Late." said the doctor with a promise of punishment in each of the words. Sheena quickly hid behind Tsuna while the rest of them couldn't move on their position, too scared to even speak. Then the old woman turned to Tina, who gulped and was sweating coldly.

"Didn't I tell you to stop going to Fusheman's yard?" she hissed.

Tina stammered. ""W-Well…grandma, y-you see…"

The Madame narrowed her eyes. "So, you really were there."

"N-No! I-I mean…" a knife flew to her direction which she dodged quickly.

"I told you that will be having a scheduled check-up every Tuesday and today's Tuesday! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" shouted the old woman again.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"You've said that many times before!"

"Grandma!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

The others were still standing frozen on their spot, wouldn't even dare to stop them.

"Dear, dear… aren't you the always loud doctor I've ever known in this town?" a deep voice of a man came suddenly inside the house. All of them stopped and looked at the owner of that voice. A man in his mid 30's with gold hair and was wearing a dark green frock coat and kerchief, is now walking down upon the stairs. His aura shows respect and being respectable.

Madame Lina's eyes twitched at the statement of this man. "And may I inform you again Rusti, that I am the only doctor of this town?" said she, more irritated.

A gentle laugh came from this Rusti. "Of course, how would I forget?" he neared the doctor and rest his eyes at the teenagers in front of them. "My, I see new faces here."

Allen, who recovered from dazing when this Rusti came, hastily replied, almost losing his politeness that he ever has. "G-Good day, sir. You must be the mayor of this town."

Rusti nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Rusti, mayor of Hasoull town." he stretched out his hand to Allen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rusti. I am Allen Walker." Allen accepted his hand and shook it then he pointed out the chinese girl beside him. "This is Lenalee Lee, my friend." he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, mayor Rusti." said Lenalee and Allen pointed out Tsuna also and introduced the brunette.

"And that is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed a little and reluctantly bowed. "I'm glad to meet you, sir." she stuttered out.

Rusti smiled at them. "I'm glad to meet such respectful children. Come inside, Madame Lina has been waiting to all of you and it's really scary to be alone with her and—ouch!" a cane landed painfully on his head making Sheena snickered.

"Tina." the doctor called out. "Let's go inside. Amy needs treatment." and she turned around, walking back inside her patient's room. All of them followed the old woman.

**DGM-KHR**

While Tina and the doctor were inside Amy's room, the rest of them were in the drawing room of the house, having a glass of fresh orange juice and butter scotch muffin. Mr. Rusti then came inside the room with a weary face and sat down on soft sitting furniture, sighing heavily. A maid came nad gave Mr. Rusti a glass of juice and a muffin on a dessert plate.

All of them noticed his face and Allen asked out politely. "Are you alright, Mr. Rusti?"

The mayor smiled wearily. "Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern." said he.

Lenalee gently put down her glass of juice on the table and turned to Mr. Rusti. "But, mayor, you don't look well yourself." said she, thoughtfully.

"I don't want to intrude but is it about your wife? I heard from the Madame that your wife hasn't been in a good health condition for a long time." asked the albino again. Mr. Rusti sighed heavily and rested both his arms on the armchair.

"That's right. My wife, Amy, has a problem in her lungs ever since she was a child. Madame Lina is always here every Tuesday for regular check-up." he explained with that sad face. They made an apologetic and sympathy face for the mayor.

"We are sorry, sir. But, I do hope that your wife's sickness is not complicated for her at all." Allen bowed his head as he apologized for asking a personal matter. The mayor waved his hand dismissively and a smile lit up his face.

"It's okay and the Madame said my wife's condition isn't worse at all. As long as she takes proper medication and attention, she will be alright." he reassured.

Lenalee gave a smile of relief. "That's good to hear, then."

Mr. Rusti smiled again. "Thank you."

And that's the time Madame Lina and Tina entered the drawing room and took their seats beside them.

"How's the mayor's wife, Madame Lina?" inquired Lenalee to the said doctor as one maid gave the old woman and Tina snacks the same that the others have.

"Amy's been better now than the last time." answered the doctor and turned to Rusti. "Do not worry, Rusti. I gave the medicines to your butler and as always, she have to take it on time I prescribed." said the Madame in assurance.

The mayor, who was sitting across the old woman, bowed his head and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Madame Lina. I'm so glad we have you in our town."

Madame Lina only smiled in return and drank her juice quietly.

"Oh, by the way." spoke Rusti after a minute of silence, earning his visitors' attention. "I see these children…" his eyes turned to Lenalee and Allen with interest. "…are with you right now. Are they your visitors, Madame?"

The Madame nodded her head. "A special guests, they have saved my Sheena from _them_ yesterday." she smiled that odd smile again and it surprised Rusti, his attention all focused now to Allen and Lenalee.

"Really? Then, let me thank you as the mayor of this town for saving little Sheena from _them_." said he in great delight.

Now, that caught Tsuna's attention as well, hearing that word 'them'. Didn't she hear that word before? The brunette pondered for a moment, her mind trying to recall the time she had hear the word 'them'. Then, an image of a dark creature lashed through her mind. Tsuna's breath hitched at the memory of that monster who greeted her first in this timeline.

That monster called akuma.

Her widening hazel nut eyes then turned to Rusti and to the two teenagers dressed in black and silver uniform. Ears and eyes were all focused to know more of this singularity around her.

Allen nodded his head in acknowledge at the mayor. "You are welcome, sir. It's our _job_ to do it."

"But still, I thank you that _you people_ are here in our town to take care of _them_."

Allen and Lenalee exchanged knowing glances before smiling that odd smile which Tsuna found it strange somehow and there was another word that she found peculiar.

_Walker-san have said that word job again. What did he mean by that?_ Her brows knitted together, still looking at them. Does the word mean as it is or there's more meaning from it that a dictionary could offer? Tsuna was getting real confused and lost on their conversation

_Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, who really are they? _

Then, it was Tina's turn to speak which made Tsuna confused even more. "At first, I thought it was only rumors that there are people _like_ Allen and Lena existed."

The brunette was really lost at what they're talking about. And her curiosity has already aroused, she felt she needed to be careful and listen attentively. She must listen for her own curiosity.

"True." responded Rusti as he nodded his head. "But now, we know _they're existing_ in this world to protect us from _them_. This is actually a privilege to meet these people."

Lenalee couldn't help but feel abashed at the statement. "Please, don't say such things. After all, not every people know us." she said coyly.

"It's easy to tell who you are." said Lina, who's starting to eat her muffin. "On your uniform, actually. It's telling us _who you_ are." she remarked.

Allen smiled knowingly. "Of course." his right hand touching the crest on his uniform.

Tsuna on the other hand, felt she's total stranger. Well, she is, but the feeling of being out of place is kind of frustrating. These people around her knew who are Allen and Lenalee, but here she was, clueless and dumbfounded. It was like they're speaking a foreign language which Tsuna isn't required to understand. Besides, she really wanted to ask them about it but it seems her tongue backed out.

Tsuna frowned.

**DGM-KHR**

"Thank you again, Madame Lina." Mr. Rusti bowed before the old woman. "You are always on Amy's side whenever she needs you. I'm truly grateful."

All of them were already outside the mayor's house, getting ready to leave and go back to the Madame's own house. It's past four in the afternoon and the old woman's done with her check-up on Rusti's wife.

"Yes, yes, I'm in a profession that sick people ought to have. Though, you Rusti must be on Amy's side always. She needs you more than my medicines." replied the doctor.

Rusti smiled at the old woman. "Of course, Madame. I'm always on her side."

Madame Lina nodded her head. Allen then went closer to the mayor and gave a grateful smile to him.

"I thank you, sir, that you accommodate us in your house. Your house is one of the grand houses I have seen." he held out his gloved hand which the mayor took gladly and shook it.

"Thank you also for the compliment. And it's a great opportunity for me to meet people like you. Now, I have this assurance that we haven't been abandoned by God." said Rusti.

Tsuna's head snapped to look at Rusti, her brows furrowed again. Now, she was sure there is something strange here in this world, in this timeline. She has been sensitive to everything and she don't know why. Something inside her keeps nagging and it's really disturbing. It could be her intuition that has been bothering her these past few days. And Tsuna knows it is something she must not ignore especially if her intuition is pounding her head hard.

The brunette glanced at Rusti with her distraught eyes. She can see how overwhelmed and grateful the mayor is, as if he's talking to a very important people. With that tone of respect in his voice and praises coming from his lips, Tsuna was sure that Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee were something more than being kind people who help others.

_Abandoned by God_. Tsuna thought as she recall what Rusti had said a while ago. Is God involved with Allen and Lenalee?

She shook her head, that's impossible. Then, how about this akuma she first encountered in this world? The brunette admit that she have taken the dark creature called akuma for granted. After all, her mind is much occupied with time traveling mayhem and how to get back home soon. Must she consider this monster to the bizarre things around her? Besides, are this akuma, God and the 'job' that Allen always says were all related to these good Samaritans/saviors, Lenalee and Allen?

Man, she's starting to get a headache. Tsuna glanced back to Allen, who was now bowing his head before Rusti, saying something thank you and all. Even Lenalee bowed also, her expression was filled with gratitude.

"MAYOR!"

All heads turned to that shout they have heard. A young man in his 20's was running toward them. They didn't fail to notice his face stricken with horror and panic. The young man stopped in front of them, catching his breath desperately.

"Bruno, why are you in great hurry? Did something happen" asked the mayor, face alert.

This Bruno guy looked up to him. "It's _them_, mayor! They have appeared again, destroying everything in town!" exclaimed Bruno, now shaking in fear. The news shocked everyone, mostly Lenalee and Allen. A pair of amethyst eyes and silver gray eyes met each other, looking serious.

_Who are they?_ Tsuna mentally asked but somehow, she knew the answer to that question.

"Could it be…" she heard Lenalee spoke.

Screams of fear then echoed around them and a loud explosion erupted which shocked them once again. Tsuna could see that big, heavy smoke from a residence nearby and a familiar creature appeared dramatically. That black rounded creature with its face full of agony and pain, inverted black pentacle can be seen on its forehead.

"Yes, akuma." said Allen.

Tsuna suddenly got frozen on her spot. Her body began to tremble, images of akuma chasing her to her almost death came flashing through her mind, and that was enough to make her sink in fear. She held her elbow tightly, a manner that arises whenever fear overwhelmed her. Tsuna almost stopped breathing when Sheena screamed which startled everyone.

"Monster!" cried out the girl and hugged her grandma tightly, even Tina his behind the Madame's back, getting all scared. Series of explosion appeared again and those creatures called akuma soon seen flying above the Hasoull town, wrecking havoc everything in sight with that seemingly guns connected to their bodies. Tsuna could hear cries and screams for help from the panicking people, adding more dreadful feeling to her system.

"They are here again! What should we do?!" Rusti exclaimed in panic, couldn't decide what to do first. He was startled when Allen tapped his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Mr. Rusti. We'll take care of them." said the albino in assurance which Lenalee nodded too, behind Allen's back. Rusti's face lit up whit hope and nodded at them saying "Please…" that didn't escape Tsuna's ears, even if her mind was occupied of fear to those dark creatures.

Allen stepped forward and slowly raised his left gloved hand and whispered. "Activate."

In just seconds, Tsuna saw again that monstrous silver claw with a glowing cross on its back. All of the monsters turned to Allen and flew to his direction; one of them showered the british boy eith their amethyst energy carelessly.

"Big Allen!" exclaimed Sheena. Everyone of them got worried for the albino, seeing that nothing came from that mist of dust created by that assault which surrounded the doubt of seeing their only hope lifeless.

Tsuna gasped and covered her lips. "Walker-san!" she inaudible exclaimed.

The dust mist from Allen's spot was still there and was surrounded by those dark creatures. Suddenly, that monstrous silver claw appeared from the dust mist and clawed one akuma, crushing its body until it exploded. The dust mist started to clear the sight and there is Allen, still standing firm on his position without a single scratch on his body.

"Big Allen!" now Sheena exclaimed in delight. All of them were delighted as well to see the young albino unaffected by the akuma's attack a while ago. Lenalee also sighed in relief.

Back to Allen, he looked around his surroundings, not wavering a slight to those tubes pointed all to him. He raised his claw hand and sliced them in one swift motion. All of those monsters exploded and Allen jumped up from the ground and sliced the monsters above him. He landed on a roof top, leaving behind the dark creatures he destroyed. He then ran over the roofs and destroyed every akuma he sighted. Just as he thought everything's over, he felt a familiar presence behind him. The boy turned around and saw another bunch of akuma before him. Another batch of akuma appeared and surrounded Allen.

He narrowed his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief, seeing so many monsters with one face floating around Allen. She remembered how one akuma greeted her with killing intent when she came in this timeline. One akuma is scary enough to deal with, what more being surrounded with so many dark creatures? But Tsuna was wondering more on how Allen looked so calm even if he was cornered in that situation.

She heard Sheena cried again. "So many monsters! Why are there so many monsters, grandma?" she cried on her grandma's chest.

The Madame hugged he granddaughter tightly and secure. "Yes, so many akuma. This is the first time I've seen so many akuma." said she.

"Will Allen be okay?" asked out Tina in worry.

"Yes." Lenalee answered, who was walking forward.

"Lee-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, knowing what the chinese girl wanted to do. Lenalee looked at her and smiled in assurance.

"Don't worry, Sawada-chan. I'll just help Allen-kun." she said making Tsuna wondered for a moment.

Lenalee then looked up to those monsters and exhaled then whispered. "Activate."

Everyone were shocked to see Lenalee's thigh level black socks changed its form with her black shoes, forming a black and seemingly metallic boots with green light on her thighs. What made more even shocking was seeing Lenalee soared up to the sky so easily.

"Big Lena's flying!" Sheena shouted in awe, pointing out the girl up in the sky.

"She's flying, like some kind of a bird." remarked Tina and everyone else stared in amazement. Tsuna, who was still bewildered, couldn't take her eyes off to Lenalee.

_She's flying with that boots_. She thought.

Lenalee on the other hand, started flying towards to an akuma and kicked it, crushing its body easily then fly away immediately, leaving the destroyed monster. The chinese girl landed beside Allen, who was glad to see her fight finally.

"Lenalee." acknowledged the boy.

"Let's go." she said and he nodded. With that, they started destroying every akuma on the sight. Allen slicing the akuma with his silver claw and Lenalee kicking them to death.

"Wow…" said Tsuna, amazed to see how Allen and Lenalee destroyed those monsters so easily. She never knew those two teenagers clad in black and silver could be this strong than she first thought. Tsuna was thinking how different Allen and Lenalee from her, they can destroy those dark creatures in just a snap of their fingers while she couldn't do it the first time she saw the monster. Now she really wanted to know more about these strange but mysterious saviors of humanity.

"Dark priest." Tsuna heard the unmistakably voice of Rusti. She looked at him, her eyes getting curious and all.

"Those dark priests really are amazing. This is the first time I've seen a dark priest fighting those monsters. It's really amazing to see them before us, we really are saved." continued the mayor with a tone of being thankful and relieved. Tsuna couldn't hold her questions anymore.

"Why…" started the brunette, earning their attention to her. "Why are you calling Walker-san and Lee-san dark priests? Who are they? What are they?" she finally asked, more like demanded, needing answer right away. But the others looked more surprise than her, hearing that questions from her lips.

"You don't know them?" Tina asked back which Tsuna shook her head, really clueless.

"It's no wonder that you don't know them." said Madame Lina and Tsuna glanced back at the old woman. "Not many people know about dark priests. After all, they belong to an isolated organization that this world kept secretly." explained the doctor but there is that _grim_ expression on her face that Tsuna caught clearly. She frowned a little, still couldn't understand what they're talking about, it made her even more confuse.

"Dark priests are…" Mr. Rusti spoke again and Tsuna's attention went back to him and she listened intently.

"They are the people who said to deal with the problem that an ordinary human could not face. Their duty is to destroy those dark creatures here in this world and bring salvation to humanity. The God's chosen ones, our saviors." the mayor gave her the answers she wanted to hear but everything is still vague for her especially the last statement said.

_God's chosen ones?_ Tsuna's mind was very perplexed. God chose Allen and Lenalee to destroy akuma? How did it happen? It's making no sense at all.

"Dark priests are commonly known…" the Madame started again. Tsuna listened carefully despite the terror around them.

"….as exorcists." finished the doctor making the brunette gaped at her with wide eyes, realizing what the word meant for. She couldn't believe what she have just heard right now.

"E-Exor—cists…" Tsuna whispered, repeating the word which is common to her ears but strange as well. It sinks into her brain as if it wanted to carve their permanently.

"Exorcist, the one who exorcizes evil spirits." the brunette stated the common definition.

The Madame nodded. "Yes, the exorcist's job is to eliminate all evil spirits and supernatural beings that huts people. And those two up there…." all heads then turned up to see Allen and Lenalee, who were still fighting the akuma here and there without any fear.

"…are exorcists. They exorcize those akuma and that's what they're doing right now." said the doctor to the simplest explanation about what exorcists are. Tsuna stared in disbelief at those two teenagers, at those people called exorcists.

_Exorcists, akuma_. Her mind mentally noted.

Meanwhile, Allen clawed the last akuma and destroyed it quickly. He and Lenalee then landed gracefully on the ground. They smiled at each other with assurance that all of the akuma have been destroyed for this day. The people around them shouted in delight and rejoiced, they immediately surrounded Lenalee and Allen.

"Yay! They saved us!" Sheena shouted also and ran toward their saviors. Even Tina and Rusti neared the so called exorcists to greet them. Praises and compliments can be heard from each of the people, giving their big gratitude and all to their saviors.

Tsuna, till frozen on her spot, could only stared at Allen and Lenalee. Her mind only knows two words;

Akuma and exorcists.

**DGM-KHR**

Done! How is it? Hope you enjoy the chapter, haha, I know it's taking long for Tsuna to shine, but it's essential for my concept. I want to make Tsuna grow slowly but surely. Please, leave a review! And for those who were reviewed my story, a million thanks to all of you! ^_^

Ja ne!


	9. Know thy fear

I'm back! Whew… it really took me looong time to update. Just too busy with everything, hahaha. Anyways, thanks for those who kindly review/favorite/followed my story up until now. Hope you enjoyed my story. I know it's taking long but I promise all of you the end for this 'arc' will be soon. Some notes of course, my English is my second language so if you find my grammar a cause for your headache, I deeply apologize; I'm trying my best to fix it. Please, bear with me. And DGM and KHR are not mine.

Then, off you go!

**DGM-KHR**

"Catch me, Timcanppy!" shouted Sheena, the ever energetic girl, as she ran around the lawn at the backyard of their house. Nuts was running along with the young girl while the golden golem flew towards them. Sheena shrieked in delight when Timcanppy caught her, nudging his little body on the little girl's head.

"Alright, I'm it now! I'll chase Nuts this time!" declared Sheena and ran after Nuts, who began to run away from the girl.

Tsuna smiled fondly at the sight, watching Sheena and the little animals-if she could call Tim animal for that matter-played around like there's no tomorrow. They have been playing for a couple of hours and the little girl was still playing and looks like she doesn't know how to rest. Tsuna remembered Lambo, his extreme energy always wear her out too much. She leaned against the body of a tree, Tsuna was sitting alone under the shades of a tree inside the backyard, watching Sheena, Nuts and Timcanppy play non-stop. She inhaled the fresh air and exhaled slowly, feeling the serenity of her surroundings.

_Everything seems so right…_ Tsuna thought as she stretched her legs slightly, feeling a little numb from folding her knees for too long.

_They are called exorcists._

She paused.

And images of yesterday's events came rolling back in her memory theater which left her disbelieving and bewildered once again. Every detail of the events was like some kind of movie playing in her mind. So vivid that she can actually write it on a paper exactly as it happens.

"Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are exorcists…" she mumbled, remembering what Mr. Rusti and Madame Lina had explained to her about this exorcist. She even remembered how those two exorcists destroyed the dark creatures called akuma with those weird weapons.

Wait, how could she say it weird when she herself have seen so many weird weapons? Even her X gloves are weird weapon, where can you find a pair of innocent looking mittens that can destroy a whole city? Why, of course to Tsuna!

Tsuna shook her head. Well, Lenalee's boots are cool on her opinion but Allen's left arm was really the shocking and weird one. It can transform into a silver monstrous hand claw so easily, she wonders how he can do that in an instant.

The brunette sighed heavily. However, the most confusing of all things is why _there are_ exorcists and akuma here in this timeline? She never remembered anything about exorcists and akuma which existed in history. The history books never told her about them nor anything related about it. And never Reborn taught her about exorcists and akuma living in past time. Tsuna was very sure of that because everyday Reborn would always tutor her all of the subject in her class and non related subjects (mostly about Vongola, he'd make sure of that) and history was always included. And Tsuna had to listen attentively (because she can't stop her habit of sleeping in the middle of class) or else she will talk to his gun or be punished the Reborn way. Either way, she'd still die on her tutor's hands and that's for sure.

So Tsuna knew there was not a single topic about exorcists or akuma in history that Reborn had taught to her. But why there is such existence in this timeline? Are there really such supernatural things here in this time? Tsuna wanted to whack her own head, why does she have to think such thing that is actually a common event on her eyes? She have seen many supernatural things ever since meeting Reborn and experienced what science couldn't explain. So there's no need to wonder if there are unexplainable phenomena that may occur anytime.

However, what she could not understand is why there are exorcists and akuma here in this era? Sure she knows the definition of exorcist and akuma and they are all the same. Demons kill human or eats them and exorcists chanting spells with a piece of paper to get rid of those demons permanently. Yet those exorcists namely Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee were different. The way they exorcize the demons is not the same with how the common exorcists always do. And the akuma here in this timeline is very different to what the books often suggested. The akuma's appearance or description in this era and the way exorcists kill those demons, everything seem so different.

Tsuna heaved another sigh. _I wonder if these things I've had seen is related to mafia again_. Her mind spoke for herself. Yet, something inside her says she is wrong this time which is really disturbing. She looked back to Sheena, who was still playing with Tim and Nuts. There are things that needed to be sort out.

"And I have to tell Reborn all of these bizarre things I've seen." she mumbled.

Yes, she have to go back on her own time immediately and inform her tutor so that she could understand what exactly had happen in history. Tsuna clutched her skirt tightly; feeling a little more determined to go home. A gentle wind caressed Tsuna's face making her exhaled the tension out from her chest. At least, it calmed her mind and body.

"Such peaceful day today, isn't it?" she heard Allen's voice from distant. It surprised the brunette so she turned her head to look at the owner of that voice. There was Allen and Lenalee, walking toward her place. As they halted before Tsuna, Lenalee sat beside the brunette and Allen plopped his self in an indian sit.

"Lee-san, Walker-san…."

"I hope this day will be peaceful until tomorrow." said the albino as his eyes watched Sheena and the little animals played with each other.

"Yeah…" replied Tsuna. Lenalee then looked at the brunette.

"You looked deep in thought a minute ago, Sawada-chan." she asked curiously

Tsuna smiled wryly, her face colored. "Well, yeah…"

"Are you thinking of your hometown in Japan?" inquired Allen.

"Yes, I am." answered Tsuna truthfully. Though, her mind was full of thoughts about them and the akuma a while ago. Lenalee then gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, Sawada-chan. We will keep our promise to help you return to your home." said she in reassurance.

"That's right." nodded Allen and smiled also. "After were finished with all the akuma here in this town, we'll head right away to a ship port that has ships sailing to Japan."

Tsuna really felt grateful and overwhelmed, these people really are good Samaritans. And she doesn't know how to pay back the kindness she have received from them.

"Thank you…. very much." she shyly said, her face in pink. The exorcists smiled widely in return. Silence then reigned over them, only the shouts of Sheena chasing after Nuts and Tim can be heard around the backyard.

"I just remembered." Tsuna broke the silence. Two pairs of eyes turned to her, wondering.

"Where were you two this morning? I hadn't seen you after breakfast." asked the brunette.

"Oh, that? We were in the house of mayor Rusti a while ago." answered Allen.

The chinese girl nodded and continued. "The mayor requested us to have a lunch with them."

"And their food was really delicious." Allen grinned in satisfaction making Tsuna chuckled inwardly.

"I see then." said Tsuna. _I bet he forgot his manners again and ate such large quantity of food._ She thought, knowing the albino's eating behavior. Tsuna then continued. "I suppose Mr. Rusti had something to talk about with you both."

Lenalee nodded her head again. "Yes, before lunch, we have discussed about the akuma lurking in this town."

That made Tsuna paused for a while.

"I-I see…" the brunette inaudible said, her eyes quickly looked away.

Another silence.

"Exorcists." Tsuna broke the silence again but her voice wasn't that loud.

"Pardon me?" asked Allen, he heard the brunette barely.

"Exorcists." Tsuna said once more, loud enough to be heard. The said exorcists only looked at Tsuna, wondering.

"You were called exorcists by the people here." she continued with odd tone.

"Oh…." Allen voiced out, catching that odd tone form her.

"Are you really exorcists?" Tsuna then looked back at them but there was something on her eyes which they couldn't describe. The brunette looked disbelieving but that look is different. Like that kind of look has something more beyond than that and it disturbed Allen and Lenalee inside for some reason.

"Y-Yes, we are. We really are exorcists." Allen managed to smile.

"Ah…" Tsuna mumbled, her eyes looking away again. The exorcists got an uneasy feeling somehow.

"Is there something wrong, Sawada-chan?" Lenalee wondered. The brunette looked startled; she pondered for a moment then shook her head quickly, feeling uneasy also.

"N-Nothing…." said she. "It's just that…" then trailed off.

"Yes?" Allen waited.

"I just—I just couldn't believe there are exorcists existing in this time and era." Tsuna finally said. The exorcists felt relieved at the statement, all uneasiness were dissolved in an instant.

Lenalee then smiled at Tsuna. "Well, not all people know us. Especially in this era, no people would believe there are people like us."

Allen nodded. "Besides, it can't be help if there are people who don't believe in such matter. Their minds only changes when they have seen it with their own eyes."

"That's not it." Tsuna said quickly, startling the exorcists suddenly.

"Sawada-san?"

Tsuna then looked back to Sheena, her bangs shadowing her eyes and all its emotions. "I just really couldn't believe there are exorcists _who existed_ in this timeline." there is something in her tone which they caught yet they could not understand. Allen and Lenalee then exchanged a confused look, feeling awkward about it somehow.

**DGM-KHR**

On that same day, the older blonde Tina, went out to the market to buy ingredients and food stocks they needed. Allen, being the gentleman that he was, volunteered his self to help Tina, who was glad there is a boy who could carry heavy bags for her. And so, they went off along with Tsuna, whom Tina pulled suddenly, saying the brunette needs a little tour around their small town.

"And that's the opera house of this town." said Tina, pointing out a building to them.

"I see." Allen said back, impressed at the sight. "I believe it can hold a thousand audiences."

Tina nodded. "Yes, mayor Rusti was the one who organized the construction of the opera house. He made sure that every people of this town could watch inside the building."

"It's big inside, then." said Tsuna, although she had seen a much bigger theater house than the blonde pointed out.

Tina smiled and replied. "It is, if we have free time, we can take a tour inside of it. The opera will hold a play this weekend."

"I do wish we can watch the play." Allen's face showed doubt and a bit of dismay. He's not sure if they can still watch the play. "And it's been a long time since I've watched a good play."

"Yeah, I do hope so." replied Tina.

They were all walking up and down on a street that leads through the market. And Tina was like their tour guide, explaining every sight that is famous in their town. Allen and Tsuna were impressed, of course. It became a stress reliever for them to see a rather impressive sight, making them forget they have encountered a creature called akuma yesterday. But to the brunette, she was impressed and worried at the same time. Seeing so many sites that have existed in past was really amazing but it was also a strong proof that she was transported here in the past. And this is no dream at all nor just an illusion tricking her. Tsuna clutched her chest, deep in her heart she wishes these things her eyes she have seen were all just a naughty dream.

"I think this is the place." she heard Allen spoke. All of them stopped walking and looked around. Before them is place which is really noisy and too crowded that Tsuna had suddenly remembered a certain skylark who hates crowd with burning passion. It's really a market, different to what Tsuna had imagined a while ago. There are so many stands and carts which presented their products. Vegetables to fruits to meat to seafood and to everything.

It amazed Tsuna to see an old market – europey style.

"We're here." said Tina and she lead the way to start buying she needed to buy. Allen and Tsuna were awed to see the older blonde too serious in shopping, even having a little debate with the vendors to lower the price of a product. It took them an hour and half to buy everything that must be bought. The trio was already on their way back to Madame Lina's house.

"I think I know what will be or dinner for tonight." Tina suddenly said, carrying a bag full of raw meats and fishes. All of them were still inside the market because the place was rather big.

"What is it?" Tsuna inquires, now carrying a basket full of spices and herbs.

"Roast lamb and baked potatoes." answered the older blonde which Allen, who carries two bags of fruits and vegetables, became delighted and quickly drooled at the mention of the dish. Tina chuckled loudly while the brunette only smiled wryly at the albino.

_He really likes food a lot_. She thought with a sweat drop.

"Then, let's go now." Allen said cheerfully as he lead the way back home, the two girls trailed off behind the young albino. They haven't even walked out of the market when Allen stopped abruptly.

"Walker-san?" Tsuna wondered, still walking toward him.

"Please, step back, Sawada-san." The british boy suddenly ordered.

"Eh?" the girls really stopped, wondering more at him.

"Why Allen, is there something wrong?" Tina asked out.

"Yes." his voice calm but guarded, not moving on his position. "There is an akuma here in market." he stated and that greatly shocked both girls.

"N-No way…" gasped Tina in disbelief, her head turning side by side to see if there's really that monster again. "W-Where?" her voice started to tremble. Even Tsuna tensed up and looked around to see the monster.

"Ten meters from us." answered Allen, who walked toward the side of the road and put down the bags he was carrying in a cart.

"W-What?" Tsuna clutched the basket on her hand, really nervous now. Though, she was wondering why the albino suddenly declared an appearance of that horrendous creature whereas she could not see any monster around them.

However, from the distant, they can hear people screaming as they started to break out for a run. Tsuna can hear the echoing shouts from the people about the said monster there and then. And just like Allen had said, an akuma appeared meters away from their spot.

"Please, stay back, young ladies." Allen said again, pacing forward to the dark creature. "It'll be dangerous here from now on." he advised. Tina, who only got panic and couldn't think of anything to do, pulled Tsuna quickly.

"Let's go, Tsuna!" shouted the girl and they started running away from the monster. The rest of the people started to get panic and run for their lives, leaving behind their products and the market to get away from the monster's wrath as soon as possible. On the other hand, Allen's eyes were narrowed, looking dangerously at the akuma flying above the market.

"They showed up every now and then." stated he quietly as he moved his left arm. The akuma sensed something special and familiar and turned around only to see a white haired boy dressed in that commonly known uniform. The monster growled slowly and started flying towards Allen, the tubes around his body cocked loudly like a gun, pointing it only to the albino.

"I must exorcize you and you will be saved." said Allen, getting ready for the akuma's attack. "Activate, innocence." he mumbled.

**DGM-KHR**

Tina and Tsuna were running to get away from the dark creature along with the people running also for their lives. Tsuna didn't know what to do, she couldn't think of anything but the face of akuma who showed up once again to terrorize everything. But then, she remembered Allen all alone with that creature so she stopped running and turned around, looking at the place they left Allen.

"Tsuna!" Tina's voice rang out. She looked back at the blonde girl. "Hurry up, Tsuna!"

"But, Walker-san is—!"

"He is alright!" Tina shouted again, didn't even let the brunette finish what she was saying. "He is an exorcist; he can handle the monster by himself!"

Tsuna paused for a moment, hearing that noun again. _Exorcist…_

Tina pulled her hand again, already scared. "Let's go now or we'll die here!" exclaimed the trembling blonde.

With a worried and scared expression, Tsuna managed to nod. They started running once more but stopped abruptly when two akuma appeared on the sight. People were screaming and getting all panic, running here and there even having a stampede. Tina couldn't move on her spot when one akuma went toward her. She stopped breathing and became pale; dropping the bags she was carrying onto the ground. Tsuna didn't know why but her body suddenly moved by itself and went in front of Tina as if protecting the blonde from the monster. She was ready for any attack when for a heartbeat, her mind suddenly recalled the day she met this monster for the first time and the terrifying almost near to death experience. How she couldn't protect Sheena nor herself.

Tsuna's heart almost stopped beating, everything that that terrifying experience brought fear and horror to her. She started to tremble, couldn't move even a finger. Tsuna gasped when the akuma was almost a meter away from them. She paled, shaking in fear she didn't know how to describe.

"No!" Tina screamed out, holding Tsuna's shoulders and ducked her head. Tsuna could see those tubes forming amethyst energy in every hole, getting ready to shoot them.

"Sawada-san!" Allen's voice rang out which shocked both girls. Before the akuma could explode them into smithereens, the brunette saw that monstrous claw hand grabbed the monster whole and crushed it until it exploded. Allen ran to them to see if they're aright.

"Were you hurt, Sawada-san?" the albino asked worriedly.

"W-Walker-san…" Tsuna still couldn't move due to fear while Tina behind her was crying now.

"Help!" Allen heard a man's voice from distant. His head turned to that voice and saw a man being cornered by an akuma on the ground. "Help me!" the man screamed again. Allen didn't need to be reminded twice so he went to that man's side as fast as the wind and sliced the akuma with his monstrous hand. The man sighed in relief and thanked Allen for saving him.

"It's nothing." replied the boy, smiling in relief also. He looked around, feeling the surrounding around him if there are still akuma nearby. Thankfully, no one's around so he exhaled the air from his chest and went back to the girls.

"Everything's fine now, Ms. Tina" he said to comfort the blonde. "There's no akuma around anymore." he reassured.

But Tina couldn't stop crying that she even sobbed. Allen didn't know what to do in this kind of situation so he looked back at Tsuna yet the brunette was very pale and in daze that Allen noticed she was still trembling.

"Sawada-san…" he called the brunette. Tsuna gave a startled gasp and glanced back to Allen, who was looking worried at them. "Everything is okay, Sawada-san."

"R-Really…?" her voice almost mumbled. The albino nodded his head.

"T-That's—that's good to hear, then." Tsuna stuttered and she held her elbow and looked away. Allen understood their feelings, he can only do is to be with them and make them feel secured and safe.

"You, Walker-san?" Tsuna suddenly asked which surprised him.

"S-Sawada-san?" he blinked his eyes.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked again. Allen paused for a moment, kind of stunned to hear the brunette asked him with concern even if she was still scared.

"Walker-san?"

He blinked again then smiled in gratitude and assurance. "Yes, Sawada-san. I am alright." he answered. "Thank you for your concern." A strain and relief smile was all he got from the brunette.

"Let's go home now." they heard the sobbing Tina behind them. They looked at her and saw her eyes were red now. Allen nodded and started to carry the bags they've bought.

**DGM-KHR**

When they stepped inside the lawn of the Madame's house, Lenalee came rushing outside of the house and dashed forward to welcome them.

"Are you all alright?" was all the chinese girl first asked to them. "I heard that akuma attacked the market just a moment ago." continued Lenalee then turned to her co-exorcist. "No one's hurt, right, Allen-kun?" asked she hastily.

"Yes, Lenalee. We are all fine." replied Allen and smiled in assurance.

Lenalee sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I was about to go to the place when I heard the news."

"You don't need to worry, everything went okay I while ago."

The chinese girl smiled then. "I know."

And they heard Tina cried and sobbed again. Lenalee went to her side and touched the older blonde's shoulders.

"Tina, you're safe now." she made a comforting sound for the blonde.

"I-I know…" Tina sobbed again. "Allen saved us on time, but still…" and her tears flowed down once more. The exorcists could only give a sympathy look for her. Just on time that the Madame and Sheena came out also from the house and quickly went towards them.

"Tina!" exclaimed the worried old woman, her face pale and weary.

"Grandma!" Tina burst out and hugged the old woman. The Madame patted her granddaughter's head gently, looking very relieved to see the girl safe.

"I'm so scared, grandma." cried the older blonde.

"I know, I know…" hushed the doctor. "But you're safe and sound, you can relax now…." but Tina still cried out her fear to her grandma's shoulder. Then Tim came out of nowhere and nuzzled Allen's head.

"Oh, Tim." he took his golem.

"Big Allen." Sheena's low voice greeted the young albino. They all looked down to her only o see her face scared, holding Nuts on her arms.

Allen patted her head gently and smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry, Sheena. Everything is fine."

Sheena only nodded her head. "Okay…" and their eyes went back to the Madame and Tina, who couldn't stop crying and still shaking in fear.

"Tina…." hushed her grandmother.

"It was so scary, grandma. The akuma was just right in front of me. It was really scary… isn't it, Tsuna?" the older blonde suddenly turned to Tsuna. Said the brunette got startled from dazing on wind, looking pale once again.

"Y-Yes, it is…" answered Tsuna then looked away, her bangs covering her eyes while her hand held her own elbow. Lenalee and Allen noticed the gesture and both exchanged worried glances. Lenalee then held Tsuna's shaking cold hand and that earned her the brunette's attention.

"Don't worry, Sawada-chan. We're here…" said the teal haired girl in assurance.

Tsuna just stared at her for a moment then her eyes looked down on the ground. Her answer was only a nod.

**DGM-KHR**

That night, Tsuna couldn't sleep.

The brunette was having restless thoughts inside her mind. Sheena was already on her bed, sleeping soundly with Nuts. She envied the little girl for having such innocence. Tsuna couldn't help but remember Lambo and I-pin. They're like Sheena, so innocent.

Tsuna sighed heavily, if only she can be like those like kids, who only scream if scared then sleep peacefully as if nothing happened. That would be really great for her mind and heart. But here she was, again, having a hard time to get a night-full sleep. And it was all because of that another akuma incident happened for this day. Tsuna twisted her body to side, her face very gloomy.

Why can't she do anything?

It happened again, where everything seems so wrong and she couldn't do anything to protect even one person on her side. Tsuna gave a sideway glance to the sleeping Sheena. Yes, just like the time where she and Sheena were chased down by a dark creature called akuma to no end just to kill them. And that was really, really, really terrifying experience for her. Not just because that day was the first time she encountered a demon but also because she couldn't do anything at all that time. And another akuma attack happened a while ago. True enough, she covered Tina with her body to protect the girl but that's just it. It was useless to be exact and she was useless that time.

A heavy dejected sigh.

If only she was in the dying will mode with those times, sure she could have destroyed those monsters in one blow; she could have save the people beside her who needed help. But she couldn't, all she did was to run and escape from the monsters. Tsuna couldn't fight it nor protect the people who must be protected because she didn't have any weapons with her and it really frustrated her. Tsuna didn't know if it was just a coincidence with those times but sure it's no coincidence that she could not go in dying will mode. Yes, she knows she need the pills to be in that mode and she still needs it. But she could activate her dying will mode if she's in a tight situation. Tsuna have done that before and she was sure of it. Yet it didn't happen to her, the brunette didn't know if it was because of fear that akuma was just right in front of her or because of fear that she can't switch herself to hyper dying will mode. Tsuna didn't know how to describe the fear inside her. All she know is that she's scared, scared to death..

What's happening to her?

"I'm no good." she mumbled and sighed heavily again, feeling disappointed and dejected. Tsuna was very confused and downhearted as well. Confused because she can't use her power and downhearted because she wasn't any of help. She looked at her two hands and clutched it both into fists. If only she has her X gloves, she will not be so scared and weary. If only she has her Vongola ring, she will not feel so useless. She could even help Allen and Lenalee destroy those akuma. if only she has her dying will pills, sure there wouldn't be any problem—

_That's no good._

Tsuna jerked with a start. Did she just hear Reborn? She rose up from her futon and looked around. Why did she hear Reborn's voice suddenly? Or is it just her imagination?

_You're really an idiot._ There her tutor's voice again. Now, she was sure she could hear Reborn's babying but clear voice in the back of her mind, inside her box of memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_And she received a flying kick from her omnipotent tutor._

"_Ouch! Reborn, what was that for?!" shouted Tsuna, touching her sore forehead._

"_For being an idiot." answered Reborn._

"_Hey!"_

"_What kind of mind do you have, Tsuna?" Reborn asked Tsuna seriously. The brunette resisted all the protest she should throw to her demon tutor. He was looking straight to her eyes, sharp and scrutinizing. And Tsuna knew this familiar aura around the baby._

"_Do you think everything will be okay just because you have your weapons?"_

_Tsuna paused, feeling stabbed by those words. "What—what are you talking about? I just answered your question to me." she frowned, touching her still sore forehead._

"_Yes, you do but it was a stupid answer." and he gave her another mocking smile. "Nonetheless from dame-Tsuna." he remarked._

"_Reborn!"_

_A sigh came from Reborn's tiny lips._

"_Didn't I tell you, Tsuna." the demon baby started. Leon, his chameleon crawled down from his fedora hat and went to Reborn's little hand._

"_The Vongola primo first ignited his dying will flame without pills or anything to draw out his own power." he continued as he touched gently his chameleon. Tsuna remained quiet to listen, she have to listen or she'll lose her forehead for good._

"_And it was all his own strong will, his dying will." Reborn looked back at her with that kind of look that Tsuna was somehow intimidated. _

"_What I'm saying is that there will be a time your weapons will not be any of use to you. And you can't do anything in a dire situation." he stated._

"_R-Reborn…" it was getting into her mind now._

"_You will be _all by yourself_ someday." there is that tone again Reborn always use and Tsuna don't like to hear. She looked away, Reborn knows how to make her defenseless, be it verbal or non-verbal._

"_Tsuna."_

_That surprised her. "Y-Yes?"_

"_This is the right to have another lesson." said the demon tutor, his fedora hat covering half of his face, showing only that smirk she hated so much. Tsuna tensed up, her intuition kicking in, full alert now._

"_W-What is it, Reborn?" she's really an idiot for still asking him about it, even though she knew it to well what would be the outcome of this conversation. She must run, run for her life. Now._

_Reborn smirked again, his little Leon transformed into that familiar toy looking gun. Tsuna sweat coldly, scrambling herself backward. _

"_I will teach you how to switch yourself into hyper dying will mode." his voice sadistic even his smile which sent thousand shivers to Tsuna. She cleared her throat, really nervous about this._

"_Without using your pills or any of your weapons." and that was it, just like a bomb that landed on her spot, exploding her helpless sanity._

_Reborn then pointed out his gun at her. "Now, what will you do?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As Tsuna reminisced that yet another painful day, Reborn had really trained her to activate her dying will mode without the use of special bullet or pills. There was a big improvement because she could actually be in that mode on her own will but only if she's in a dire situation. And those times with the monsters were dire situations, a very tight one! Then why couldn't she activate her dying will mode? Was her resolve to protect the people she wanted to protect not enough to fight those akuma? It really frustrated her that she can actually destroy those monsters easily yet she backed down, feeling very helpless, weak and powerless.

"What should I do, Reborn?" asked Tsuna desperately, as if a certain tutor was right in front of her. Reborn was right, right all along. What should she do? Her weapons weren't with her and reborn isn't here to guide her. She's all by herself now, just like Reborn had said to her.

Tsuna wanted to cry.

**DGM-KHR**

The following day, Tsuna stayed herself at the terrace of the Madame's house, keeping an eye on Sheena and the two little animals played with each other since it's the only thing she can do for the family of this house. It embarrassed her to see herself getting all laid back while the others were taking care of the patients and, or working as exorcists. At least, taking care of little Sheena isn't really a hectic job, she have little siblings also who has thrice energy than Sheena. Besides, Tsuna really love children. She was sitting before the round table while having her rosemary tea. The brunette smiled fondly as she watched Sheena and the little animals play again. She then drank her hot tea carefully and exhaled slowly.

_It was really scary_. Tsuna paled suddenly as she gripped the tea cup tightly.

_It was really scary, isn't it, Tsuna?_ She bit her quivering lips, getting all scared once again as she remembered yesterday's akuma incident, that incident which brought another terrifying experience to her. She shook her head hard, trying her best to shrug off those fears from her terrified mind. Everything was so damn confusing to her, being transported to past without any idea how to get back or return to her present time in Namimori, the akuma and exorcists who existed in this timeline-it's making no sense at all! Truthfully, Tsuna didn't know what to believe on those bizarre things, moreover, she didn't know if she should believe it.

What happened in the history of past?

Tsuna blew out a heavy air inside her chest then drank her tea again. Sheena suddenly shrieked in delight, catching Tsuna's attention. She smiled warmly, seeing Timcanppy and Nuts chasing down the little energetic girl. She really envied Sheena's innocence.

"I wish I'm like her." mused Tsuna.

It surprised her when the front door suddenly opened, bringing out Allen and Lenalee who were still wearing that catchy outfit. The brunette looked at them wondering so she stood up from here chair then walked near to them.

"Walker-san, Lee-san." Tsuna called their attention. The two teenagers called exorcists turned to her and smiled.

"I thought you were playing with Sheena, Sawada-chan." said Lenalee.

"Not yet." the brunette said back then studied their appearance for a moment. Tsuna can tell how dressed and prepared the young exorcists right now.

"You're going somewhere?" Tsuna asked politely.

Allen nodded. "We're going to roam around the town and patrol to see if there are still akuma."

"O-Oh…" the brunette uttered out. Were they not sacred to see and face those dark creatures again? Tsuna sees them restless.

"It was actually a request from Mr. Rusti." stated Lenalee again making Tsuna wondered more.

"Mayor Rusti?"

Lenalee smiled. "Yes, remember we were invited for a lunch in their house last time? We talked about the issue of akuma here in this town and to destroy all of them." explained the chinese girl.

Lenalee really wanted to pull the brunette along with them so that Tsuna could relax once more. She had noticed that Tsuna wasn't in herself again these past two days. But of course, they couldn't do that or they'll only get Tsuna in more danger. As exorcists, they knew too well that they attract danger and calamity and involving one innocent civilian is a big no no to them. Though, strange it may seem, but Lenalee want to spend more time with the brunette. She feels very comfortable with the timid japanese girl.

"I see, then…" replied Tsuna. "You're working right now."

"Yes we are." Allen said back.

Tsuna stared at them for a moment once more. She's more confused on these exorcists before her. Akuma are very scary, she didn't want to see them anymore and yet, here are Allen and Lenalee, prepared for anything even seeking those monsters to destroy. They should feel scared, they might die anytime. And yet…

Their aura shows positivity.

Their eyes looking forward.

Their bodies moving forward.

They are so brave…

Tsuna felt ashamed of her own self. Here she was, stuck in her own dilemma, scared to see another akuma, she didn't want to experience another horror with those monsters. She should envied Lenalee and Allen more, for their courage and strength she lacks of.

Tsuna admired them.

"Then Lee-san, Walker-san…" the brunette started.

Allen and Lenalee looked at her. "Yes?" both said.

And it was sudden…

"Please, do your best with your dying will." and Tsuna gave them a bright, bright as the clear blue sky smile.

Allen and Lenalee paused and stared at the brunette, mystified. After that long mystified stare, their response to Tsuna was just a nod of their heads.

"Big Tsuna, play with us!" Sheena's voice echoed.

"Okay!" Tsuna shouted back. She bowed first to them then went off to play with the little girl.

**DGM-KHR**

They're walking down the street of Hasoull town. Both were still silent after leaving Madame Lina's house to patrol. They weren't actually paying attention to their surroundings which they must always do and which, at the same time, was quiet strange from them.

"That's quite odd to encourage us." Allen finally broke the long silence. Lenalee only nodded, her eyes looking straight ahead.

"And ironic, isn't it?" she said back after another moment of silence. Allen's response was a nod also.

"Dying will, huh?" the british boy voiced out.

It's really odd for Tsuna to cheer them up and encourage them with those kind of words. It's actually weird but why do they feel so motivated right now? In fact, they felt extremely pump up after hearing those words from the brunette. Allen and Lenalee didn't know, but a smile lit up on their faces.

"Akuma!" a scream echoed somewhere. Both exorcists looked at each other with a very motivated smile.

"Let's go, Allen-kun." said Lenalee.

Allen nodded. "Yes, Lenalee."

And they're back to work.

**DGM-KHR**

Please, leave a review! ^_^

Ja ne!


	10. Guiding your path with blood

Yosh! Back again! I have updated the next chapter! Sorry for the being late, I've got a lot of things to do and I will be very busy from now on and that means updating chapters to my story will likely take toooo looong for me to do. I apologize now, minna-san (bows) Anyways, thanks for the reviews you gave to me! I'm so happy I wanna cry out in joy. ^_^ You guys are so wonderful!

Notes then, this "talking" and this is _thinking,_ English is my second language, please bear with me and DGM and KHR are not mine.

Then off you go!

**DGM-KHR**

"Wow." Tsuna uttered out in awe as she looked around the surroundings. But on contrary to the first statement, she could not see anything except darkness and surely, cold walls around them. It's really dark and the air inside the place seems like not enough for breathing activity because the brunette was feeling congested, out of air as of now.

"So, this house has underground basement." she continued and her eyes turned straight ahead, now looking at the old woman before her, who was holding a small lantern. They're walking in a straight narrowed hallway and the old doctor was leading the way.

"This is actually a chamber." Tina's voice echoed in the hallway.

Tsuna turned her head to Tina, still walking. "Chamber?"

"Yes, a storage chamber." answered the Madame. The old woman finally stopped in front of an old molave door. She held out the lantern to Tsuna which the brunette took quietly and the Madame unlocked the door with a key then opened it.

Tsuna's eyes became wide with surprise. The room before her is very different to what she had imagined a while ago about a chamber. It's really a storage room, a room full of irons and steel rods. To make it more obvious, the room smells iron with rusty scent. All Tsuna could see were steels and blades hanging on every wall. She looked around, surveying everything under her wide, puzzled eyes.

"What is this room?" she finally asked as she took a somewhat unfinished sword.

"A storage chamber for weapons." replied the Madame as she opened an old cabinet and looked for something inside of it. This is the reason why they were here underneath of the house and the Madame requested for a help from Tina and Tsuna.

"For weapons?" said the brunette with a start, really surprised to hear the statement. "Why is a chamber like this located under your house?" she put down the blade back on the table and neared the doctor.

"Because it's part of my house-oh, it's here." and Madame Lina took out a big box from the cabinet and placed it over the table.

"What's inside the box, grandma?" inquired Tina.

"Stethoscope and all, my father hid this in that cabinet." the doctor pointed out the said object at the corner of the chamber.

"So, this is what you're looking for." said Tsuna and her eyes went back scanning the chamber once again.

"You're wondering why, right?" the old woman called her attention, seeing the curious face of the brunette. Tsuna looked startled then nodded her head meekly. The old woman sat on a wooden chair and exhaled slowly.

"You see, our family, the Cali family, was _once_ a family of blacksmithers." she started.

"Really?" Tsuna wondered in awe.

"That's right, I was also shocked when I learned that thing about our family." said Tina also.

The Madame nodded. "Our family was famous for being the best blacksmithers in the country, actually. Even people from other countries were coming here just to buy weapons. We were infamous for making such strong and first class weapons no one could ever compare. And because of that, _one organization_ requested our service to become their blacksmither." explained the doctor but Tsuna saw again that grim look on the old doctor's face after saying the last sentence.

"But, you're a doctor." Tsuna remarked.

"Yes." sighed the Madame. "The business have stopped when my grandfather died." she looked around the chamber, her face lost in sadness and reminiscing. Tina remained quiet since she already knows the story of their family.

"What happened, then?" the brunette now was interested.

Madame Lina then folded her hands in business manner like. "After that _incident_, my grandfather's children didn't want to continue the business anymore. My father and his siblings _had to_ switch on other professions and stayed with that new life up until now." she heavily sighed, her sadness was clear on her face.

"Grandma…" Tina voiced out worriedly. After that moment, the doctor shook her head as if shaking away some unwanted thoughts then raised her hand to stop Tina.

"My father then became a doctor and married a nurse. We, his children became doctors also and as you can see right now, I'm on this profession as well." continued the doctor.

"But Madame, why hadn't your father or his other siblings continued your first business?" asked Tsuna.

The old woman looked at her first before sighing heavily. "Because of fear."

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused even Tina was wondering, who had no idea about that matter.

"Now that I remember, I think my grandfather left a weapon here." stated the Madame suddenly, remembering something. She slowly stood up from sitting and went toward to another old cabinet and opened it. The Madame tip toed to get an ordinary looking rectangular box from the higher shelf. She tapped the box but noticed another box wrapped in silver cloth, located at the highest shelf of the cabinet. Madame Lina contemplated with herself if she should take that box also or not. An image of receiving _that box_ from her grandfather then came flashing to her mind.

"Grandma?" Tina called her. That startled the Madame.

"Oh, yes, the weapon." She walked back to them and put the box over the table. The young girls moved from their spot to see the weapon that the Madame was talking about. Madame Lina then opened the box to reveal the content of it. Tsuna and Tina only got wondered purely when they saw a silver iron looking tube inside the box. It was like a rod but in 12 inches long. Tsuna took it out and looked at the said weapon more closely.

"This is a weapon?" she asked, looking disbelief at the said object.

The Madame nodded. "That is the last weapon that my grandfather created before he died."

"That rod?" Tina pointed out the weapon on Tsuna's hand. "It's more like an ordinary iron to me. Just in silver material, I guess. Moreover, how come I didn't know about that weapon?"

Her grandmother gave her a flat, pointed look. "Because you're busy hiding in Fusheman's yard."

Tina only puffed out her cheeks then looked away with disgruntled look while Tsuna took the time to study the appearance of the said weapon. There were lines of characters, like of a tribal character on every end of the rod. Even on the middle of the rod, there were two vertical lines of characters carved on it. And Tina was right; it was more an ordinary rod than a weapon.

"If this is a weapon…" said Tsuna again. "…then, how can you use this one?" and she looked expectantly at the doctor but the Madame only shook her head.

"Even I don't know the usage of that weapon." she replied truthfully that wondered more Tsuna. "But I remember that day; my grandfather had this proud and satisfied face when he finished that weapon. We were also wondering when we first saw the weapon, we asked him how to use and what kind of weapon it is but he just laughed at us until his sides hurts." after explaining that, her face turned scary again which the two girls became nervous at.

"If your grandfather made this weapon, then he surely knows how to use this one." The brunette stated, still holding the said object.

"You're right, when I asked him if he could show us the power of that weapon but I only got a shake of his head." the Madame said back then continued. "He said, he unsheathed the true form of that weapon but that was the first and last time he had done that. And he said one more, only that weapon can choose his right owner and will unsheathe willingly for that person." she finished explaining and the two girls only stared at her, kind of stunned.

"This weapon has a true form." Tsuna mumbled, staring back at the rod once again.

"Then grandma, why didn't you sell that thing before?" Tina asked out again.

"We did but every time a client wants to test the weapon, they could not unsheathe it or rather, they didn't know how."

"And since no one had been able to use this one, you hid the weapon here in this chamber?" Tsuna concluded and Madame Lina nodded her head.

"That's a useless weapon, then." Tina stated bluntly and the Madame only smiled wryly at her.

"Maybe…" the doctor said also.

_Yeah, maybe a useless weapon_. Tsuna mentally agreed. She was about to return the said weapon into the box when suddenly, the chamber felt shaking slightly.

"What's that?" asked Tina wonderingly, looking around to see what's wrong.

"This chamber trembled." Madame Lina stated, looking around also.

"An earthquake?" Tsuna supplied.

"Maybe." replied the Madame. Another shake around the chamber came but this time; it was intense that the dusts fell from the ceiling of the room, alerting them greatly.

"This could be an earthquake." said Tina worriedly.

"Let's go outside." Madame Lina exclaimed. They immediately ran outside the room, Tsuna trailing behind them and unconsciously taking the silver rod with her. As they ran to the hallway, they could feel another earthquake which was more intense than a moment ago. When they have exited the basement, shouts and cries can be heard loudly outside the house so they immediately exited the house. A sight of running people who were getting panic greeted them.

"What's happening?!" Tina exclaimed, seeing the people running down on the street as if wild, raging group of horses were after their tails. Tsuna can clearly see the scared faces of the people and she can feel the air dropping its temperature. Much to their shocks, series of explosion erupted nearby.

"What's that?!" Tina was holding now her grandmother, who was starting to have a low blood pressure. Another explosion appeared, making the townspeople get more terrified at the current state of their town. Tsuna's heart started to race faster as her face turned pale and her body tensed up. Her intuition is telling her what could be the cause of this dreadful situation.

"Could it be them again?" she whispered, her hand holding her elbow while the other held the silver iron tightly.

"Tina!" Tsuna heard a familiar voice of a guy somewhere. She turned around only to see Bradley and his father approaching them.

"Bradley!" exclaimed Tina as her love hugged her very tightly.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" Bradley asked quickly the blonde girl which she responded with a nod.

"What's happening here, Fusheman?" Madame Lina asked the older Fusheman very gruffly.

"Those monsters have attacked again." announced Fusheman with a grim face.

"I knew it." uttered out the Madame and her chest began to tighten and now was having hard time to breathe.

"Madame Lina/grandma!" both Fusheman and Tina exclaimed worriedly for the doctor. But the Madame ignored her tightening chest and still asked a question.

"Where is Sheena?"

"I saw her playing with the other kids this morning." Bradley answered which worried them very much mostly the Madame, who paled considerably and staggered on her feet.

"Grandma!" Tina rushed to her grandmother's side to help her stand properly.

_No way, Sheena!_ Fear gripped her heart tightly, pounding it fast, and her eyes quickly scanned for the little girl but she only saw her lion cub running towards her with a very scared look on his face.

"Nuts!" she shouted in relief but she remembered the missing little blonde girl.

"Where is Sheena? Is she with you a while ago?" Tsuna hastily asked her lion cub but Nuts only shook his head and it worried the brunette more than she already was. _Where could she be?_ She helplessly thought.

"Everyone!" they heard the familiar voice of Rusti. All eyes turned to the mayor, looking expectantly and hopeful at their mayor, that he might have some great idea that could make them escape the terror.

"Everyone, leave the town this instant and go to a safer place where everyone could hide. Our town has been conquered by akuma!" he announced very grimly which left his people getting more panicked and more terrified as they run for their lives.

"But where are the dark priests?" Fusheman asked the mayor.

"They are currently fighting those monster." answered Rusti but his face held skepticism and worries. "But there are so many akuma, I doubt two young exorcists can destroy all of those monsters around our town." said he, looking doubtful and all.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Look at the sky." Rusti only replied and Tsuna did but she genuinely regretted doing it. Her heart really stopped for seconds as she looked above them. Even the others gasped in horror at the sight above them. There really are the akuma up in the sky, in hundred numbers. The monsters were flying around the town, loitering the graying sky and giving fear to all of the people. Tsuna covered her mouth as she stared at those large numbers of akuma with wide terrified eyes. She paled more and her body began to tremble in fear, even Nuts snuggled on her feet because of fear.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed the horrified Fusheman. "This so much monsters in our town, so terrible!"

"Oh my god!" Tina cried out and Bradley hugged her prortectively.

Tsuna on the other hand, was still speechless and couldn't move from her spot. It's as if her feet have grown some roots, leaving her stuck on the ground. She couldn't believe what she's seeing right now, it's unimaginable to see hundred of dark creatures all flying at the same time to terrorize the people and this town for unknown reason. However, while looking at those monsters, Tsuna saw one akuma exploded and then few akuma getting destroyed also. From those explosions, one familiar boy landed on the ground. It was Allen with his present left monstrous silver claw, on his head was Timcanppy.

"W-Walker-san!" said Tsuna in relief. Allen then turned to mayor Rusti and exclaimed.

"Mayor Rusti! Please, evacuate the people immediately. It's dangerous here right now!" warned the albino.

Rusti nodded abruptly. "Got it! But please, master exorcist, please, save our town from those monsters!" he pleaded desperately.

"Leave it to us." Allen only said.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee's voice rang out from above. All heads turned upward only to see the chinese girl kicked one akuma to death.

"I'll be right there, Lenalee!" shouted Allen and he jumped up from the ground and sliced some loitering monsters. And the two exorcists started destroying every akuma around the Hasoull town.

"Let's go!" Rusti pulled Tsuna's arm. "We'll be a hindrance to the exorcists if we stay here for too long!"

Tsuna couldn't understand what Rusti was telling her. He talked so fast that she couldn't catch anything he said. Or maybe, she was that scared that her system couldn't function anymore. Everything was roaring loudly and hardly in her ears, the desperate shrieks, terrified people and the monsters themselves were all swirling dizzily inside Tsuna's paralyzed mind. Another explosion appeared nearby that startled and scared them.

"Gao…" Nuts was pulling Tsuna's skirt, urging her to leave the place.

"Come on, everyone!" Rusti shouted again. "We better leave this place now!"

"But Sheena's not here!" Madame Lina suddenly exclaimed. "I don't see my see granddaughter here!" she continued between rasp and cracked voice. The old lady clutched her chest, struggling to breathe properly.

"Grandma!" cried Tina. "Please, hang on! Sheena might have left this town already. I think she's safe!" coaxed desperately the older blonde to her grandma but she too was crying already and was very worried for her missing little cousin.

"But my Sheena—!" and the Madame coughed badly and kneeled down, her legs couldn't stay any longer.

"Madame Lina!" Tsuna somehow found her strength to move her body, seeing the already fainting old doctor, she immediately neared the Madame. Everyone was worried for the doctor but they didn't know how to calm and coax the doctor. Besides, the situation around them is getting worse. Series of explosion can be seen and heard all around and the exorcists are doing their best to destroy all of the akuma around the town. But even their saviors were having a hard time to eliminate the monsters.

Allen sliced three akuma before his eyes. "This is getting even worse." remarked the boy, standing over a rooftop. He looked around, akuma can still be seen flying here and there, shooting every houses and people with their wrath. Allen narrowed his eyes; the Hasoull town will be a disaster if they didn't finish all of those monsters immediately. Lenalee then landed on his side and called him.

"Allen-kun," said she, panting. "Those akuma keeps getting many and many." she stated.

Allen nodded. "Yes and if it stay like this, the town will be done for sure." and he sliced a group of akuma who were approaching them out of nowhere. "We shouldn't waste any time! We must save the people of this town." he exclaimed, preparing his self to attack the dark creatures.

"You're right!" Lenalee agreed and she soared up to the sky and gave those monsters one powerful kick which sent them to the place where they should belong a very long time ago.

"Let's go, Timacanppy!" Allen called his golem and they went off to destroy akuma.

Meanwhile, Tina was still convincing her grandma to leave the place but the doctor wouldn't listen to them even though her tightening chest kept getting worse.

"Grandma, please…" Tina pleaded.

"Please, Madame Lina, we should hurry or we'll all die here!" exclaimed the older Fusheman but the Madame shook her head firmly.

"No! I want my Sheena her right now and _coughcough_!" coughed again the doctor, wheezing now.

"Madame Lina!" Tsuna held her but she didn't know how to calm down the old woman. She looked around, hoping to see Sheena with those running people.

_Where are you, Sheena?!_ Her mind screamed while all along, she still hadn't notice the ruler length silver iron she was holding.

"Sheena!" Bradley's voice echoed in Tsuna's ears. "Sheena! Sheena!" he continued shouting in hope that the little girl would hear him. But he only got horrified screams from the townspeople.

"This is bad!" Rusti exclaimed and he shouted also for Sheena. "Sheena, where are you?!"

Tsuna glanced back to the old doctor, who was still struggling with her tightening chest and Tina must have lost her voice and strength for everything she can only do is to cry. Tsuna wanted to cry also, feeling hopeless and powerless, seeing her surrounding as a disaster. She couldn't think of anything to help or even encourage them. But why encourage them if the situation is a horror? She really is a dame-Tsuna to think such stupidity. Tsuna never felt this useless before.

"Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled, hoping that her tutor would come and save the day like he always does. They heard another explosion and next was a crying voice of a child.

"Grandma!" it was Sheena's voice.

"Sheena!" Madame Lina felt relieved when she heard her granddaughter's wail. "Sheena!" she shouted again with her rasped voice.

Another explosion and another shout from Sheena. "Grandma!"

"Sheena!" every people were calling for the little girl.

"Where is she?!" asked Fusheman, looking around to see Sheena.

"Grandma!" there was another explosion and behind the mist of dusts came Sheena, running with all her might to get away from an akuma.

"Sheena!" Tina exclaimed very worriedly, seeing her little cousin chasing down by that monster.

"We must get her." said Rusti and Bradley quickly ran toward Sheena but he didn't even get a good five meters near to the little girl when one akuma shoot him without any warning. Thankfully, that almost got him but the impact threw him away from Sheena.

"Oh my god, Bradley!" Tina cried out, seeing her love wounded and lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Bradley!" Fusheman quickly dashed out to his son to get him, even Rusti helped the older fusheman. Another group of akuma appeared and showered them with that deadly amethyst energy. Tsuna covered Tina and the Madame with her body from those shots but thankfully, not even on shot got them. Luck was still on their side.

"Mayor Rusti!" they heard Allen's voice somewhere. Rusti looked up and saw the british boy standing over a roof and was crushing one akuma with his own monstrous left arm.

"Why are you all still here?!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Sheena's over there!" the mayor said instead, pointing out the running little girl. "Please, save her!" he shouted. The two exorcists diverted their attention to the direction where Rusti pointed out. Their eyes went wide, seeing the little girl running away from a bunch of akuma, who were carelessly shooting her.

"Sheena!" Lenalee exclaimed again and she flew herself to get the girl but one akuma blocked her way and shoot her. Lenalee screamed as she fell hardly to a house.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted and he sliced the akuma who shot Lenalee. He wanted to help his female friend but another group of akuma surrounded him and attacked him at the same time. Fortunately, he covered himself with his own clawed hand from their wrath. After that, he destroyed those monsters but he was cornered again with those dark creatures. Obviously, they wouldn't let him help his fellow exorcists nor little Sheena.

Meanwhile, Lenalee tried to move up her body then winced at the grazes and pain upon her. Her eyes immediately scanned for Sheena, there was the little girl, still running for her dear life. Though, thankfully, the girl was a good runner.

"Must save…her." she mumbled, determined. However, one akuma appeared before her and shoots her again but Lenalee managed to dodge the attack then flew right away and kicked the akuma through his body, destroying it completely.

"Sheena!" Lenalee shouted and used her boots to fly but it seems that the akuma wouldn't let her save the little girl and instead, attacked the chinese girl simultaneously. Lenalee tried to evade all of their attacks and kicked them all to death. After that, she was ready to fly when one akuma tackled her behind her back, sending her to the ground. But before she could kiss the ground, Allen caught her on time and destroyed that monster.

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" asked Allen with concern. Lenalee winced at the pain of her back but she tried to smile to show him she can still fight. Allen smiled in relief but they were interrupted at the little girl's scream for her dear life.

"Help, grandma!" Sheena cried out desperately, still running fast to get away from those akuma, who were still chasing after her tail.

"Sheena, no!" Madame Lina wanted to run for her little Sheena but her chest keeps betraying her.

"Grandma!" Tina cried out again then turned to the people around them. "Please, save my cousin! Somebody save her." pleaded the older blonde helplessly but no one's listening to her cries. Bradley was badly injured and the rest of the people were too scared to help the poor little Sheena.

"Sheena!" Allen wanted to save the girl but every time they tried to, these akuma keeps attacking them non-stop that they find it hard to get through these dark creatures.

"Get out of my way!" the albino snarled as he destroyed one akuma. But another monster came and attacked the boy.

"They're so persistent." Lenalee gritted her teeth and gave another deadly kicked to those monsters. And yes, they are very persistent. Here are the akuma again, blocking their way to save Sheena. The exorcists are losing their patience now.

"Grandma!" another scream from Sheena and all eyes were unto the little girl. But something unexpected happened, Sheena suddenly tripped her own feet and fell badly onto the ground and could not get up. That made everyone's hearts stopped beating. Sheena turned her head and widened her eyes in fear at the sight of akuma hovering above her as they point out their seemingly tube guns to the poor girl—

**DGM-KHR**

.EVIL. hahahaha, how is it? Please, review! ^_^

Ja ne!


	11. A chance to rise once again

Phew! I finished it at last! It took me 4 hours just to complete this chapter and mind you, it was hurried, for this day. I was so busy with my job as of now and I really don't have any time to update the chapters. I'm sorry guys if the next chapter will took another month for me to update. But I'll try my best, because you're reviews gave me motivation to continue this story. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Hope you like this chapter also. And I'm sorry if the last chapter made you hold your breath, cliffhangers are also essentials (wink).

I'm not going to delay you anymore, off you go with story!

**DGM-KHR**

"Grandma!" another scream from Sheena and all eyes were unto the little girl. But something unexpected happened, Sheena suddenly tripped her own feet and fell badly onto the ground and could not get up. That made everyone's hearts stopped beating. Sheena turned her head and widened her eyes in fear at the sight of akuma hovering above her as they point out their seemingly tube guns to the poor girl.

And all was like a slow motion.

Allen and Lenalee's eyes went wide in horror and shouted the little girl's name. Tina and the Madame were crying out in fear and all of the people were screaming at the anticipation. Tsuna, who couldn't move nor speak because of fear, felt like time had stopped. She was contemplating against herself.

She must help Sheena, just like what she did before. But what if like before, she couldn't activate her hyper dying will mode? She doesn't have any of her weapons, the gloves, the pills or the vongola ring, whatever she could use to save the little girl. Everything will be the same just like that day, when she first met that monster called akuma and when she felt so weak, hopeless, so coward and useless. So scared to even face that dark creature again. She will be a hindrance for sure; she will give more trouble if she save Sheena. Tsuna doesn't have any power, what can she do?

A real no good existence.

It hurts Tsuna to know the truth gnaws the reality about her entire capability.

However…

All those torturous trainings, the everyday hell like experience with the real demon tutor. His preaches and lessons suddenly came flashing in her mind while she's having her own negative thoughts. Yes, she was trained and taught by the best tutor she could ever have. Will it be nothing just because of her fear and cowardice? She was trained not to be a dame-Tsuna anymore; she was trained for this situation. This is the best time to see the result of those trainings.

_What will you do? _She can still hear Reborn's question in her head.

What will she do?

Tsuna gripped tightly the small silver iron on her hand and doesn't even notice it electrolyzed. Nuts behind her was showing signs of power. His small body heating up, glowing in orange flame color. His big orange eyes turned into three flaming pupils. Nuts was growling quietly, his claws digging into the ground.

What will she do?

_I will save Sheena_. Her mind spoke, determined with her decision. She must do it; everything she went through will only go to waste if she remained coward and scared like kitten forever. Tsuna doesn't care if she didn't have any weapons or her power, as long as she will do the right thing she must do. And Tsuna will do it with her dying will.

Her bangs then covered her eyes. _If I can't even move a finger, then…_ The rod on her hand keeps showing electricity.

"I don't have any face to show to _him_!" Tsuna exclaimed then sprang up and started running to get Sheena. And it completely shocked the people to see the brunette running toward Sheena and those akuma.

"Tsuna!" Tina shouted her name but the brunette kept running. Tsuna have managed to get closer to Sheena but those akuma already unleashed their energy from those tubes making everything exploded and the heavy dust mist covered Sheena and Tsuna that everyone couldn't see if the two girls are dead or not.

"She's a fool!" Rusti exclaimed.

"Sawada-san!" Allen shouted, shocked at what Tsuna did and it scared Lenalee to think that Sheena and Tsuna were already dead. They stopped fighting and stared with wide eyes at the heavy dust mist that has been created with the explosion.

"No way!" Lenalee wanted to fly right away to Tsuna but suddenly, from that dust mist, they could see strands of brown hair swaying along with the wind and dusts. All of the people stopped dead on their tracks and watched what had happened and what will happen next. When the dusts were all cleared out, there they saw Tsuna standing under those monsters and was holding Sheena on her arms. Everyone was shocked and delighted to see the brunette and the little girl safe and sound. Lenalee and Allen on the other hand, only gaped in disbelief at what they are seeing right now. They didn't know why or how did the brunette do that but there was Tsuna, standing tall as if the akuma attack had not harmed her in any way.

"Sheena…"

The little girl was hearing a gentle voice. She opened her big eyes and saw something bright.

"Sheena…" it was Tsuna.

"Big Tsuna…?" her yellow eyes went wide. So the warmth and brightness came from her big Tsuna. And she really thought she's dead because of those ugly monsters. Her big Tsuna saved her again, her eyes watered immediately. Tsuna smiled gently at the little girl and she held her close to her, making Sheena feel safe.

"Sshh… Don't cry, you'll be okay now, don't worry." Tsuna said assuringly.

"B-But, but…" Sheena sobbed loudly. "Your head's bleeding…" and she finally cried. Tsuna widened her smile even if the blood keeps flowing down to the side of her face from the wound on her head.

"It's okay, this is nothing serious." she said but Sheena kept crying.

"Moreover…" Tsuna adjusted Sheena on her one arm then looked above, those akuma still floating above them and making such sounds she really don't like. Her hazel nut eyes narrowed dangerously and the rod on her hand kept dispersing electricity.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Sheena!" declared the brunette and she flipped the silver rod around her hand. Suddenly, a bright light came out from the rod and it turned immediately into a long curved blade weapon.

A scythe.

It's a long silver iron rod with tribal characters carved on it and with pointed end after a round object attached on it. The curve blade was connected to the long iron rod using a small piece of rod, making it looked like in cross design. On that intersection of the rods, there were four silver petal shapes with one tribal character on each of it. Under the intersection are two small and short chains connected to the iron. Everyone was very stunned to say the least, at the sight before them. Silence reigned over, still watching the magic show that the brunette has presented.

On the other hand, Tsuna saw how the silver rod transformed into a scythe but she cared less. What is more important to her are the akuma around them and Sheena on her arms.

"I won't forgive you." her eyes narrowed and determined. "You must vanish!" exclaimed Tsuna and raised the scythe.

All of the people wondered and waited for the next thing Tsuna will do, their eyes locked onto the brunette. Suddenly, Allen and Lenalee were completely startled out of their gaping when something very hot and flaming went past between them. It was so fast that they only saw that thing as fire, just pure fire.

"W-What was that?!" Allen managed to ask but he didn't get any answer from his friend because Lenalee was too bewildered to speak.

That flame went to Tsuna and surrounded her making the akuma back away a little from the brunette. The temperature suddenly changed and all of the people can feel it. The flame moved to the scythe and entered in it so willingly. The tribal characters carved upon the scythe glowed into orange flame and the petals breathed out orange flame while the curved blade showed orange line eyes with three pupils in flame color also on each faces of the blade. Tsuna then swung the scythe and sliced all of the monsters surrounding her. After slicing them, the akuma were burned and turned into ashes.

Allen and Lenalee's eyes went wide as it could get. They couldn't believe their own peripherals at the sight before them. Tsuna destroyed those akuma with that flaming scythe, it was very clear. There is something in that sight; they could feel something strange in it, something familiar, somehow nostalgic too. Seeing Tsuna right now, they could only think one thing.

"Did she just…" Lenalee couldn't finish what she wanted to say because she knows Allen was thinking the same thing as her. Timcanppy on Allen's head opened his mouth, showing his pointed teeth and flapped his wings.

"Could it be that she's…" said Allen and both exorcists shared that look on with each other then redirect their eyes to Tsuna and watched her.

Meanwhile with Tsuna…

After slicing those akuma, the brunette then sliced another bunch of akuma that came to her, burning them until they're ashes. Tsuna didn't even waste any time, she ran back and fast to the group of Rusti and gave Sheena to her grandmother. Sheena called the brunette but the she immediately left them, back to destroy the remaining akuma, which were still a lot and hovering above the town. And she started slicing every akuma she sighted, swinging the scythe with her two hands to destroy those monsters. Tsuna then ran as she sliced those dark creatures without hesitation and she jumped up to her feet, raising the scythe to kill one akuma. But as she moved the weapon to slice the monster, the long rod of the scythe landed on the monster instead of the blade.

Tsuna tched, feeling a little annoyed that she missed it. And before she could land on the ground, another akuma came by and tackled her hand that sent her flying onto the ground. The brunette winced at the pain that shot through her body, her eyes quickly scanned for the scythe which slipped away from her hands. And she found the weapon not far away from her. She tried to reach for it but she felt something's approaching. Tsuna turned her head and widened her eyes at the amethyst energy coming to her from one akuma. She immediately rolled over to where the scythe is and rose up from the ground, taking the weapon with her. One explosion came from that attack and Tsuna sliced the akuma who almost shot her to death. Yet another group of akuma came flying to her direction and gave her shower of blasts. She ran and evaded those shots and swung the scythe, killing the monsters.

Tsuna might looked like it was easy for her to fight those dark creatures but she's really having a hard time to wield the scythe since this is her first time to use a blade weapon. After all, she's a hand to hand kind of fighter. The brunette sliced one akuma who appeared behind her and another one who attacked her from her side. After that, series of amethyst energy rained down to her that Tsuna was having a hard time to dodge all of it. She then sliced four akuma but there is one who tackled her again. Tsuna gave a shriek of pain when she was sent flying to a window of a house, breaking it through. And all of the akuma started shooting that house where Tsuna has been thrown into, until the house collapsed from their attack.

Seconds of silence and Tsuna jumped up behind the heavy thick smoke coming from the wrecked house and sliced those monsters. Tsuna landed on her feet, panting heavily. Her wounds visible upon her body and the wound on her head hadn't stopped bleeding. The brunette grimaced but she kept her feet on the ground, she must continue her fight with those monsters. Tsuna ran once more and sliced every akuma on her way. Likewise from those dark creatures, they keep shooting her carelessly, causing more havoc to the town.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed Tina, seeing the brunette trying her best to destroy the monsters.

"She needs help!" Rusti shouted also.

Allen and Lenalee exchanged one of those looks again and the chinese girl spoke. "Allen-kun."

Allen nodded and both quickly run to aid the brunette. Tsuna sliced another akuma but one came behind her. She's about to destroy that monster when a familiar silver claw hand appeared and destroyed that akuma for her.

"Sawada-san!" she heard Allen's voice and the two exorcists landed in front of her.

"Lee-san, Walker-san…" Tsuna voiced out.

"Let's go." said Allen and both gave Tsuna that kind of smile she couldn't quite understand. Tsuna studied their faces before nodding her head. And the trio went off to destroy all of the akuma once and for all.

Lenalee soared up to the sky using her boots and doubled her speed, giving deadly kicks to those monsters much faster than before. Allen on the other hand, was running over the roofs slicing all of the akuma that his eyes sighted. He lengthen his left arm to reach those monsters hovering far above them. And Tsuna, swinging the scythe to destroy the dark creatures. She was jumping from roof to roof, burning the akuma till they're ashes with the help of scythe. The town's people were watching the three teenagers fight the monsters in awe. Nothing can be heard from them and every eyes were onto their saviors.

Tsuna didn't know how she can do it. But she let her body moved on its own accord. Like she was moving along the flow of a river. Yet she knows that flow is on the right path. Her intuition is telling her not to worry anymore. However, she was very confused at the new found strength. Here she was, fighting the akuma without going into dying will mode and only using the scythe that she was still getting familiar with. And there is this feeling that burns up inside her body.

A nostalgic feeling.

Tsuna knows it very much. Yes, the feeling of being in a battlefield once again. She knows it, the fire that lit up inside her whenever there is danger and she needs to protect something and someone important to her. After Tsuna sliced one akuma, she paused for a moment and slowly breathed out. She feels very calm inside.

The brunette level hr weapon, ready to attack again. Inside her mind, the lessons and tortures she had learned from her tutor were vividly flowing through out her body, remembering all of it in every corner of her being, her training to hell was surprisingly sinking inside her consciousness. Reborn never misses any lessons he could teach to her. He'd make sure of that and Tsuna have understood it fully now. Reborn didn't train and taught her just to become stronger if she is in that mode, he trained her so that she can do all of her best without any regret. Everything will be okay; all those hardships from her demon tutor have paid off.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes and she charged, meeting those approaching akuma to her way. She swung the scythe, sliced the monsters leaving them burning. She immediately ran, going towards to a house. Her foot stepped over a debris and jumped high as she could get.

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna saw Allen standing on that house's porch reaching his hand for her. She grabbed his hand and Allen yanked the brunette higher above the house. Doing one somersault in the air, Tsuna landed gracefully over one akuma. Not wasting any time, she destroyed all of the monsters that approached to her. After doing so, she then sliced the akuma she was standing over and Tsuna landed on her feet after that. Holding the scythe, she placed the silver weapon behind her and raised her head to look up on the remaining akuma with such different eyes.

Lenalee could have sworn she saw Tsuna's eyes were glowing in strange orange color. She looked at the brunette once more, her posture and aura is very different from before. She could see a warrior before them. How fortunate of them, this could only mean one thing.

"Just like us, Sawada-chan is also…" and the chinese girl flew above to sky and killed those monsters.

As the akuma were getting lesser and lesser, the three teenagers continued their battle with the dark creatures, much eager to finish the fight. Allen sliced the akuma round him and grabbed one then crushed it. He looked up to the sky and saw four akuma approaching his direction but Lenalee came flying and kicked them all to death at the same time. She then landed gracefully to Allen's side. Tsuna on the other hand, evades the amethyst energy being discharged by akuma then ran towards them and sliced their bodies, burning it into ashes. The brunette walked away quietly but one akuma appeard behind her and is ready to attack when she turned around to face the akuma. Tsuna swung the scythe and sliced the monster.

"_Sayonara_, akuma." said Tsuna and left the monster burning to death.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee looked expectantly at her friend, whose head was moving side by side. After that moment, Allen turned to Lenalee and smiled in assurance.

"Nothing left in this town. The Hasoull town is clear from akuma." he said, smiling.

"A-Are you sure, master exorcist?" they heard Rusti's voice behind them. Both exorcists turned around and saw the mayor and the town's people. Their faces filled with hope for a positive news.

Lenalee smiled widely at them. "No need to worry, mayor Rusti. Your town is safe." she announced. And because of that, all of he people rejoiced in happiness, being safe once more that they can continue their normal lives somehow. The people cheered the three teenagers, thanking them and all for saving their town from akuma.

"Big Tsuna!" Sheena shouted nd all heads turned to the brunette. Tsuna was walking quietly to them, her bangs covering her eyes and still holding the scythe. She stopped in front of them, not talking. Sheena then went quickly to her and hugged Tsuna tightly.

"Big Tsuna…" the little girl glanced up to her worriedly. There was still blood on her head and her body is visible from wounds caused by fighting. Then Tsuna looked at the exorcist and asked them.

"They're gone, isn't it?"

The two exorcists smiled at her and nodded their heads. "Yes, Sawada-san. We have destroyed them, all of them." said Allen.

"Everything's alright, Sawada-chan." Lenalee added, still smiling. Tsuna exhaled deeply and with strain then smiled in relief.

"That's great, very great to hear." she looked down to Sheena and ruffled the little girl's hair. Sheena grinned brightly at Tsuna but to the brunette, she could barely see the girl's smile. Her vision is getting blurry, her ears getting numb and her body couldn't move anymore. Yet, she still managed to smile and speak.

"I'm glad this is…over…" her consciousness couldn't stay any longer; Tsuna's body slowly fell onto the ground as the scythe slipped down from her hand, dropping it finally. Flame was getting out from the scythe, it was Nuts who turned back in his old form and the scythe suddenly turned back in sheathed form. Before Tsuna could kiss the ground, Allen caught her on time. Getting onto his knees, he gently adjusted the brunette on his arms to make her comfortable. Lenalee took Nuts, who was worried for his master. The chinese girl neared Allen and bended her knees to get a closer look of Tsuna. The two exorcists exchanged a knowing look and smiled at each other. Then their eyes shifted back to the unconscious brunette.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee started.

Allen nodded and spoke. "Yes, Lenalee. We have a new member."

**DGM-KHR**

How is it? I know what's on your mind! ^_^ ( when I was doing this chapter, I was listening to the music of porno graffiti called koyoi tsuki ga miezu tomo and I was imagining the battle of Allen, Lenalee and Tsuna with the akuma and I was like-what the hell… It's awesome! Try listening also, it will satisfy you also.)

Ja ne!


	12. Paving your unknown path

For me, it's been years since I last updated and at last, I have updated the next chapter (sigh) just too busy with everything and I can't find the time to update this story. But anyways! I'm so happy you guys still follow my story; really I'm so happy I wanted to cry out a river 'coz of joy! A million thanks and kisses to you who review/favorite/followed Tsuna's beginning journey in the DGM's world. ^_^

Some notes: DGM and KHR are not mine and English is my second language. Please, bear with me. And this is "talking" and this is _thinking_.

Off you go then, guys!

_The garden like a lady fair was cut,_

_That lay as if she slumbered in delight,_

_And to the open skies her eyes did shut._

_The azure fields of heaven were 'sembled right_

_In a large round set with the flowers of light._

_The flowers de luce and the sparks of dew_

_That hung from their azure leaves did shew_

_Like twinkling stars that sparkle in the evening blue. - Giles Fletcher_

**DGM-KHR **

Tsuna looked around.

This is a paradise, the dream she always dreamed of.

She smiled brightly at the sight. Around her are her parents and all of her friends, in a place where peace and happiness resides. There is her mother, Nana, preparing the foods for this memorable day. Kyoko and Haru were grilling the meats with Chrome helping the two girls. Even Bianchi, who was having her own kitchen back in the rest house they have rented for this grand vacation. Not only God knows what the pink haired woman was cooking, Tsuna knows it too. So as her intuition told her, she brought medicines for the poor victim.

There is her father, Iemitsu, boasting off his manly skills on how to catch a big fish with the children namely Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta, who were playing in the calm river, catching some fishes also which they could eat for this day. And Lambo? Uncontrollable. Tsuna sighed, she'll let the little cow for now since he's enjoying every moment of this day.

Another friends are Gokudera-kun and Ryohei-senpai with their never ending shouting contest. Yes, whenever there is a chance they could argue over a small thing, it always ended on a ear deafening shouts courtesy of her light haired friends. Of course, there is the ever pacifist Yamamoto to calm the two headed guys but even the sword wielder/baseball ace player was laughing his heart out. Tsuna didn't know if Yamamoto was genuine to calm the short tempered friends or was enjoying the shouting contest.

Tsuna sighed again as she shook her head slowly.

Surprisingly, there's Hibari-senpai, who joined in their vacation (persuaded by a certain bronco and a demon tutor) but isolated himself and was content at the rest house, eating foods made by her mother and her girl friends while Hibird sings for his owner the school anthem. Of course, there is her big brother, Dino, who always tripped himself over everything, getting hurt badly even if his subordinates were on his side. Basil's sitting on a big rock, fishing the Japanese way (he calls it) but he never caught one.

Tsuna's eyes then went on a certain baby clad in that very familiar but strikingly black suit and fedora hat. Said the baby looked at her and smiled, the Reborn way. She smiled back at him, showing her great gratitude that Reborn organized this vacation for them.

Uh-oh.

She just saw Chrome getting surrounded now with mist. And Tsuna knows it very much.

It's Mukuro.

Everyone was shocked to see the pineapple head illusionist appeared suddenly. The boys took out their weapons but Hibari beat them on it. The prefect has already attacked Mukuro with his tonfa. Said the illusionist blocked those tonfas with his trident.

And you know what this means.

Tsuna sighed again. Mr. Chaos never leaves them on their own, isn't he? But then, as Tsuna watched her friends getting all riot here and there, she could see on their faces how happy and content they are right now (minus Hibari and maybe Mukuro). This is the world that Tsuna dreams of. The world where her family and her friends can laugh and smile with their hearts content.

No weapons.

No flames.

No fights.

No mafia.

Just Tsuna and her family.

She smiled warmly at them. Musing happily over the thought, Tsuna's heart almost jumped out form her mouth when Reborn shoots her, saying she should stop her friends because she is the boss. Her responsibility, of course. Rolling her eyes and a give up sigh, Tsuna stood up from sitting under the shade of a tree. She started to walk but her movement suddenly halted. The brunette wondered so she looked down and her eyes grew wide in shock to see a black hand holding her foot. That scared her so she tried to move her grasped foot but that hand was gripping her tightly. Tsuna then kicked the black hand but another hand came out from the ground and grabbed her other foot and before she knew it, numerous black hands appeared and grabbed her feet up to her legs very tightly.

Tsuna paled at the sight so she turned to her family to get some help but stopped dead when her surrounding began to melt down into pitch black. The blue sky, the tall trees, the colorful flowers, the calm river, the big rest house, her parents and her friends were slowly melting away. Tsuna shouted to be heard only to hear herself nothing. No sound came out from her lips. It scared her even more so she screamed her lungs out, yet there is no sound, she couldn't shout at all. The brunette froze when she saw those black hands have covered half of her body. The worst thing is, there are black babies coming out from those hands and reaching their tiny black hands to grab her entire body. And those babies are making sounds which are very horrifying in her ears.

She shouted again, calling her family but no one's listening. The paradise she was dreaming of was being melted down into black, erasing her friends' faces. Tsuna screamed again, yet her voice couldn't help her at all. She shouted her tutor's name but even Reborn was melting down. Tsuna tried to move but these horrifying black babies were stopping her; they have completely taken over her body. She extended her hand, as if reaching out for Reborn but he didn't spare a glance on her.

And everything became pitch black. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't feel anything.

Tsuna felt numb.

She didn't know what to do, everything is black. This darkness scared her very much. And to her horror, her body began to move down, as if she was being pulled down to something. Those hands, those babies were pulling her down into the black realm. She struggled beneath her captors but it was futile, for her whole body was effortlessly pulled down into somewhere.

Water.

She sees water, she feels water, she hears water.

Tsuna was drowning.

She tried to breath but the water only got inside her nose, drowning her even more. And her body was being pulled down continuously, seized by those scary unknown things. She was really drowning and out of air, Tsuna will die.

Someone, someone help her.

Someone save her.

_Reborn! _

"NO!" Tsuna rose up quickly, catching her breath very deeply and fast, her heart was beating faster and louder against her chest. Feeling like she was still in that dream, she quickly touched her body to check if there are still those scary unknown creatures attached on her body or if she's still drowning in the water.

Tsuna saw nothing.

Her shoulder slumped down, feeling all the tension have taken out from her suddenly. Blowing out a very deep air, Tsuna clutched her chest. Her heart beat is starting to slow down but she still felt very weary. The brunette rested her back against the headboard. Thank goodness it was all just a dream. She really thought it was all real but why does she still feel those black hands all over her body? Like they have left their marks upon her. Her body began to shiver; she hugged herself, what kind of dream was that? It sure wasn't nice, it was a nightmare actually. Tsuna could still remember all of it and it was really scary.

Tsuna shook her head, she didn't want to remember that dream, it gives her more creeps on her spine with tingling horror. Giving another deep sigh, she tried to calm herself for a moment. When she felt totally relaxed, he hazel nut eyes scanned her surroundings. The brunette was in a white, neat, clean room. Tsuna was on a white bed located beside a side table with flower vase full of flowers. And beside that side table is an open window, allowing the fresh air to go through inside the room. This room is very familiar to her, that's what she first thought. Then she noticed her both arms and hands are covered with bandages.

"Is this…Madame Lina's clinic? But why am I here?" Tsuna voiced out, looking around the room once more. Taking her orange elastic band over the side table, Tsuna tied her hair slightly loose and placed the hair tail over her shoulder. She was thinking to leave the room when the door suddenly opened. Tsuna waited to see the person who wanted to enter the room.

"Oh, I see you're awake now." it was Madame Lina.

"M-Madame…" the old doctor smiled at her as she gently closed the door. The Madame took a chair nearby and placed it beside the bed then sat over it.

"I can see you're feeling better now. You slept for two days; the fight wore you out too much. It's a good thing that your wounds weren't any serious." said the Madame, her face is very gentle right now, it's kind of refreshing on Tsuna's eyes.

"Fight? Wounds? Is that the reason why I'm here in your clinic?" Tsuna was very confused. To her surprise, the Madame laughed.

"You don't remember anything? You're still young and here you have a memory gap now." said the doctor again, still smiling.

Tsuna blushed at that. "I'm sorry but I really don't remember."

The doctor smiled widely and warmly at her and spoke softly. "You saved our town."

Tsuna paused then stared at her and her mind suddenly went flashback to that remarkable day. Yeah, she remembered now, the Hasoull town has been attacked by hundreds of monster called akuma. Sheena was almost-again-killed and she and the two so called exorcists fought the dark creatures to save the town.

"You remember now?" asked the Madame, seeing Tsuna's face of realization.

Tsuna nodded then asked. "Is the town really free from akuma?"

"Yes, the exorcists have made sure of that to us."

The brunette sighed in relief and asked again. "And Sheena?"

"Back to normal." Madame Lina sighed as she massaged her temple. Tsuna chuckled quietly at that.

"I'm glad everything is fine now." said she, smiling.

"Yes and we have to thank you for saving out town. You helped the exorcists saved us."

Tsuna scratched her cheek sheepishly, abashed now. "I think all I did was very little. I'm actually embarrassed to you; I think I bother you too much. Taking care of me for the past few days and all, I'm really grateful, Madame Lina."

But instead, the Madame shook her head and gave her own grateful smile. "Taking care of you is nothing compared when you save my little Sheena twice. And you helped saving the town also, wha ti did was very little to what you've done to us. I'm the one who's grateful. Thank you, Tsuna."

The brunette stared at the Madame. "Madame Lina…" then she remembered what Reborn had told her about saying back to someone who thanked her.

"You're welcome." said Tsuna, smiling brightly. The old Madame smiled back also then stood up from the chair.

"Well, I have to prepare tour medicine so that you can fully recover. I'll have Tina prepare your food and rosemary tea."

Tsuna felt her stomach grumbled at the mention of food and tea. "Sure!" that made her really delighted.

"Well, then." smiled the doctor and she exited the room. Tsuna leaned again against the headboard, feeling the fresh air coming through her room.

**DGM-KHR**

After her hearty lunch, Allen and Lenalee came next to the room. Tsuna was drinking her rosemary tea when they came. The brunette smiled at their appearance as she put down her tea cup on the side table.

"Lee-san, Walker-san…" she greeted them. The exorcists took their chairs and sat over it beside the bed. Lenalee then gave Nuts to Tsuna.

"Nuts!" Tsuna quickly pet her cub, who was waggling his tail in delight.

"Good to see you're in better condition now, Sawada-san." Allen started and smiled. Timcanppy was on his shoulder, looking happy also despite having no eyes.

"It was all thanks to Madame Lina." the brunette smiled gratefully then asked the exorcists. "How about the two of you? Are you two okay?"

Lenalee smiled in assurance to her. "We are fine, you don't have to worry." said she which Allen agreed also. "We got injuries and wounds also but the Madame have tended it. It's nothing serious, actually." the chinese girl continued.

"Glad to hear that." Tsuna smiled back in relief. Then something important have popped out her mind, realizing her current situation right now. She looked at Lenalee and Allen then asked meekly. "There aren't any akuma left in this town, right?"

The chinese girl nodded. "Yes, why?"

Tsuna was kind of worried about this matter, she couldn't decide if this thing in her mind must speak out or not but the brunette continued anyway. "That means your job here in Hasoull town is over."

Allen nodded also. "Well, you can say that. Actually, being here in this town, for a meantime was not really our mission. But after seeing the situation, we decided we must stay and do our job as exorcists." he answered.

"Oh, I see." Tsuna only said.

"We're leaving this town the day after tomorrow. We have prepared everything for our departure." said Lenalee and Allen also. "We also informed the Madame and mayor."

That made Tsuna really, really worried about their departure. Ruffling Nuts' fur uneasily, Tsuna glanced at them, feeling uncomfortable if she will bring out their last conservation about her current situation.

"Well, you see…about leaving, ano…" she was fidgeting and it wondered the two exorcists. Tsuna bit her lip, she must say it or else she'll never know what to do with it.

"Ano…about going back to Japan… You know, me going home and all…" the brunette turned pink after saying that, really embarrassed because she feels like she's bothering these exorcists too much. Besides, it's not their job to take her home.

_But they said they will help me!_ Her inner self screamed, on contrary with her own thoughts.

Allen and Lenalee paused first, hearing what the brunette have said before looking at each other. Then an odd smile came on their lips which didn't escape Tsuna's eyes.

"About that, Sawada-chan, there's a change of plan." Lenalee said, still wearing that odd smile. Tsuna ignored that kind of irritating odd smiled from them and looked straight to their eyes, completely wondering now at what she have heard.

"Change of plan? For what and why?"

"It's because of the time when _we_ fought the akuma and after finding out who you really are, Sawada-san." Allen answered with that same odd tone.

_Finding out who really am I?_ Tsuna thought, really wondering what he meant by that. She guessed that maybe, they have found out her real situation here in this timeline (a.k.a suddenly transported into past) and thought of a better solution to help her get home fast. That is really good for her but somehow, her intuition, again, wasn't agreeing with her own thoughts and it bothered her inside.

Seeing her distraught and puzzled face, Lenalee and Allen decided to break the news to her.

"When we said _we're leaving_, we mean to say that you, Sawada-chan, will be going with us." said Lenalee, her tone laced with that odd tone again. Now she sensed something bad about her last sentence.

"W-What do you mean by that?" she asked cautiously Tsuna was feeling uneasy about this strange conversation going on with them and has the urge to get away from this room and from these exorcists right now.

"Hadn't you said that you will help me get back to Namimori? Why am I going with you now?" or maybe, these two exorcists were talking about her going with them to take her to Namimori personally-_no!_ Tsuna inwardly shrugged the thoughts. They're not talking about that, she is sure it's the other way around. But why it disturbed her so much when they said she's going with them? Lenalee then dropped her smile and replaced it with an apologizing smile now.

"Well, we did say that." she feels sorry for breaking their promise to the brunette. Truth to be told, she really want Tsuna to go home as soon as possible but this is also a part of their job as exorcist. After all, it shocked them also to find out Tsuna _bearing_ the same fate as them.

Allen has the same face also. "You see, Sawada-san, we really mean to help you return to your country home. But right after you fought the akuma with us, we have decided to _take_ you." he explained then continued. "Besides, this is also a SOP for us exorcists."

Tsuna was really, really confused and very worried now. "Wait, wait, wait. Just what are you talking about? This is confusing me, you know. What made you say that, anyway?" she continuously asked them, impatient to know the real score behind this conversation. Before answering the brunette, the tow exorcists exchanged that odd smile again which really worried Tsuna more.

"Because you are an exorcist." they both declared before her.

"…"

"…"

"Hieeee! What did you say?!" Tsuna exclaimed loudly which disturbed a pair of love birds on a nearby tree. The declaration shocked her too much, she have to admit it made her deaf for seconds. Her brain was having a hard time to comprehend the last sentence. It's very preposterous! How could they say something like that to her? They didn't know what they're saying.

On the other hand, the exorcists winced at the shriek from the brunette. Well, that was foreseen. Seeing her shell-shock incredulous face, they couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Me, an exorcist?! What-why-I mean, why did you say that? What are you saying?! It's not—" Tsuna couldn't construct a proper sentence to say. It was like a bomb that blow up her brain system. The exorcists wanted to apologize now to the brunette.

"We told you before, it's because you fought the akuma last time. We did found out who you really are." said Lenalee with an apologizing smile on her face.

"And also because you possess something that others don't have." Allen added also.

Tsuna wondered again. "Possess something?"

The two exorcists nodded their heads seriously now. "Innocence." said Allen. "Sawada-san, you're a host to innocence." another declaration.

"W-What innocence?" another strange word to her ears, Tsuna really felt dumbfounded. She couldn't understand what they're trying to point out.

"Nuts, your lion, is an innocence we're talking about." Lenalee pointed out her cub. She looked down to her cub, who was looking up to her also. Shock was clearly written on their faces.

"Nuts—" Tsuna exclaimed, lifting up her cub. "—is an innocence?! What are you talking about?!" she looked at them in pure disbelief. Well, she admits Nuts is very different from other animals. Technically speaking, he is a weapon in animal form. So why are these exorcists saying her Nuts is an innocence? What is innocence by the way?!

"I know Sawada-san, it's kind of complicated to understand. But, innocence is a weapon that only can destroy akuma, no other weapon can do so. And Nuts is one of the innocence that can destroy akuma." explained Allen, realizing they need to explain their reason to Tsuna for taking her with them and declaring her exorcist all of a sudden.

There is a pregnant pause between them. Innocence is weapon that only can destroy akuma? things tend to get more complicated for Tsuna. She couldn't understand all of it, it was like a huge jigsaw puzzle that she needs to construct. And Tsuna hates jigsaw puzzle because she was not good on that game.

"I still don't get what you two were talking about. I mean, I think it's only _normal_ for Nuts to destroy akuma." said Tsuna to point out her side to them, knowing very much that her cub is really a weapon. But Allen and Lenalee widened their smile at her statement.

"Of course, it's normal for Nuts, because _he_ is an innocence." Allen said back.

Um, do you know the definition of misunderstanding?

"What I mean Walker-san is, Nuts _is not_ an innocence you're talking about. I'm sure of that because he is with me for a long time and I know him better than anyone." Tsuna tried again.

"Nuts _is_ an innocence." both exorcists said.

_They're not listening!_ Tsuna wanted to scream out her complaints; she never knew they can be this persistent.

"No matter what you say Sawada-chan, you're still going with us because you're a host to innocence and that makes _you_ an exorcist. We're going to our headquarters." Lenalee said like putting an end to this conversation.

"Headquarter?" Tsuna's voice was low in exasperation.

Allen nodded. "We have informed our superiors about you. They're waiting for our arrival."

Tsuna wanted to rake her hair very badly. She's starting to get annoyed with these two good samaritans. There's really something wrong with here and what about going back to her own time?

"You don't have to worry, Sawada-chan." Lenalee said with assurance.

_But, this is really worrying, can't you see that?!_ Her inner self was the one screaming out her frustrations but her lips was shut like a clam. And that smile on their faces, Allen and Lenalee looked extremely happy about this.

This is bad.

**DGM-KHR**

"Are you really going to leave, big Allen?" asked Sheena to the british boy. She was holding his uniform as she looked up to him with such sad to almost puppy face. Allen gave one apologizing smile to the girl.

"I'm sorry Sheena, but we have to." said he and patted her head gently. Sheena made a long face.

"You can stay." she pouted.

Lenalee then bended her knees and touched Sheena's face. "We can't, Sheena and we must not."

The little girl only puffed up her cheeks very big along with those sad yellow eyes which they couldn't bear to see. The exorcists were feeling sorry for making Sheena sad, they got used to seeing the girl always wear her big bright smile that never fail to cheer them up.

"C'mon, Sheena, they have to leave, they are exorcists." Mr. Fusheman ruffled her hair.

"Still…"

Yes, they are really leaving the Hasoull town. Allen, Lenalee and Tsuna were on the archway of the town and all of the people living there have escorted them to the archway to bid their own farewell for the young trio. Rusti then paced forward to Allen and extended his hand to the boy which the boy took gladly.

"I know I have said this for many times but thank you very much, master exorcists, for saving our town and our lives. Me and the people of Hasoull town were really grateful that you've come to our small town." said the mayor whole heartedly as he and Allen shook hands. Allen smiled politely at him.

"You are welcome, sir. And we must thank you also for the warm hospitality which you generously gave to us." He replied with gratitude.

"Thank you, mayor Rusti for accommodating us." Lenalee bowed too and the mayor nodded his head in acknowledgement. The exorcists turned to Madame Lina with Tina on her side and also Bradley and Mr. Fusheman, with the rest of the town's people around them.

"Madame Lina, you have been very reliable to us. Thank you very much for taking care of us these past few days." Lenalee said very thankfully to the doctor.

Madame Lina only waved his hand dismissively and smiled back. "It's nothing big to do compare to what you all have done for us. And you know I'm glad to be a help for exorcists."

All of them smiled and Allen extended his gloved hand to the Madame which the doctor took also. "Thank you very much, Madame Lina." and he kissed her hand in respect and gratitude.

Madame Lina chuckled refreshingly. "You really are such a gentleman."

"Big Tsuna!" Sheena suddenly hugged the startled brunette tightly. "I'll miss you and Nuts! You should visit us so that we can play again." she gave Tsuna her bright grin. Tsuna only smiled, half apologizing and half hoping.

"I'll miss you too, Sheena." she also hoped that she can pay a visit to the little girl.

"Sheena's right, our house is always open for you." said Tina also.

The brunette bowed, thankful. "Thank you, Ms. Tina."

"I still can't believe that a shy girl like you have turned out to be an exorcist." Bradley suddenly remarked which mayor Rusti agreed also.

"You should have told us before." said he. Tsuna only smiled very wryly at the remark but inside her, she's screaming that she is not an exorcist.

"Sawada-san too didn't know she's an exorcist. It's a good thing we found her." said Allen, smiling widely also and looking at her and Lenalee has the same face also. Tsuna's inner self was crying in desperation now. She didn't know how to make herself clear with these people.

"Tsuna." Madame Lina called her suddenly. Tsuna's complaining thoughts have stopped and turned to the said old woman. The old doctor neared the brunette and gave a familiar rectangular box to her. it really surprised Tsuna to see the Madame giving the box to her.

"Madame Lina, this is…" she took the box and opened the lid. It's the silver rod.

"It's yours." said the Madame while the two exorcists walked towards her to look at the content of the box.

"But, isn't this…?" Tsuna was very confused.

"It's yours, take it."

"But I don't have any money for this." she reasoned out, she wanted to give back the box but the old lady pushed it back to her.

"You don't have to pay. After all, my grandfather said only the right person can use that weapon and you unleashed its power. The weapon chose you as his owner." the Madame explained.

Tsuna stared at her, still hesitant to accept the weapon. "This weapon—"

"Ares." the Madame cut her.

"Eh?"

"The weapon's name is Ares." said the doctor again.

"A-Ares…" Tsuna repeated, somehow amazed.

"It's a good name, isn't it?" said Allen and Lenalee nodded in agreement. Then suddenly, Madame Lina touched Tsuna's chest where her heart is located. It wondered Tsuna so she looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Be strong, Tsuna." said the Madame with such different tone. "Here, you _have_ to be strong here." she tapped Tsuna's chest gently with a face that the brunette couldn't figure out. There is something in the Madame's eyes which Tsuna couldn't understand.

"Madame Lina…" she voiced out.

"You can do it, Tsuna." the doctor touched her face, making her blush.

"We have to leave now, Sawada-chan." Lenalee tapped her shoulder, urging her to get ready for the journey. Tsuna really looked reluctant; she couldn't decide what to do.

"Again, thank you very much, master exorcists." said Rusti to them and the exorcists bowed before the people. Tsuna, still unsure, glanced at the exorcists then looked back to Madame Lina. Then she bowed in front of the old doctor, whose face is really scary when mad but has the kindness of a loving mother, and exclaimed. "Thank you very much!"

All of them smiled at the brunette. With a last farewell, Allen, Lenalee and Tsuna together left the town, waving their hands to the people.

**DGM-KHR**

They are walking on a pathway which God and these two persistent exorcists only know. Allen and Lenalee were ahead of Tsuna, talking about something which she really wasn't paying any attention to. Tsuna was holding Nuts, her head moving side by side as if looking for something.

"Our headquarter is located in the Paris and you'll find it kind of weird but I'm sure you'll like the place." Lenalee was talking non-stop.

"And the people there are a bit dysfunctional but they're really nice and friendly." Allen added, chuckling to his own statement.

"Okay…" Tsuna said only. Aha! She just saw another path, must get away from these exorcists. Slowly and quietly, Tsuna turned left, taking that path and moved her feet as fast as she can to escape from them quickly.

_Just a little more…_ Her mind prayed.

"Where are you going?"

Tsuna's hair literally stood from her roots when she heard Allen and Lenalee's voice right behind her, even Nuts' did the same thing. They tapped her shoulders and went in front of her.

"W-Well, you see, I-I think this is the way back home. I think I remember now how to get back…" Tsuna desperately trailed off. She's really bad at lying, how she wish Ryohei-senpai is here for such amazing lies he has.

"It's not." both exorcists said.

"B-But!"

They turned her around and pushed her so easily. "Y-You see, Walker-san, Lee-san—"

"Lenalee/Allen." both said. Tsuna paused for a moment to look at them.

"Eh?"

"Call us by our first name." stated Lenalee.

"If I do that, you'll let go of me now?"

Allen and Lenalee both chuckled.

"Of course not." said Allen and continued pushing the brunette. Even Timcanppy landed on her head as if the little golem wouldn't let her escape. Tsuna wanted to cry now.

"Nooo…!"

**DGM-KHR**

There you go, it's finished! How is it? Hope it made you excited for the next chapter. Thanks a lot and review please! That would really mean a lot to me. ^_^

Ja ne!


End file.
